An Angel Returns
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Elliot Parker MacManus has been brought back to the states due to her Uncle. Alone in the city she has to deal with her growing problem. But what concerns her the most is that she can't get ahold of her extended family to tell them. She panics until she's swept into their work for a second time. But will everything go as planned? Sequel to 'An Angel in the Darkness'
1. Prologue

**AN: Alright guys here it is. The Sequel to An Angel in the Darkness! I know that it's a lot sooner than expected but I jsut need some distraction right now. Anywho please read, enjoy, and review! **

_**This story is dedicated to my uncle and Godfather. He died on Friday due to a heart attack. Uncle Matt, I love you and miss you so much. I know that if you could see me now you would be so proud of me and everything that I have overcome and done. I hope that you're in a tree stand in Heaven with some chocolate milk and M and M's. R.I.P.**_

- Prologue -

The bullet tore through the right part of my chest. I fell from the pillar clutching my chest and my under my growing bump. I couldn't let anything happen to them. I hit the ground with hard thump.

I could still hear the sounds of gunfire going on around me. I was fearful not only for my life but for my boys lives as well. I clutched my bleeding chest as the firefight raged on around me.

I had been shot before but nothing like this. Getting shot in the leg or arm was a whole other story compared to getting shot somewhere important. You could get shot in the leg and live. You couldn't get shot in the chest and live.

"Elliot!" Someone yelled. I wasn't sure who though. I watched as my boys circled around me, killing everyone who was ready to ambush us.

"Murph," I whispered and he dropped beside me. I reached my bloody hand out a pressed it to his cheek. "Save them." I reached into my pocket and pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

I gasped as the words and my movement made pain shoot through my chest. Blackness blurred my vision. I knew that I was falling. I could hear him in the background yelling at me, but it was too late.

I was no longer an Angel.

**AN: Wow, kind of an intense way to start it off. And I know that you guys have like a million questions running through your minds but I can almost garentee that they will be answered as this story goes along. Stay tuned for chapter one comeing soon! And please review! **


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Alright everyone. Here it is! The first real chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! And remember to review! **

- Chapter One -

There was a loud ringing from next to me. I quickly picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked squeezing the receiver between my shoulder and my neck. I went back to cooking dinner for the boys like I always did at night.

"Hello, is this Elliot Parker?" the man on the other end of the line asked.

"The last name is MacManus now but yes, this is her," I told him I chopped up a carrot. I felt my husband come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. "May I ask who this is?"

"I'm Dr. Jones from the Massachusetts General Hospital," the man said as I swatted at Murphy's hand, which was trying to steal a part of dinner. Once I heard the word doctor I grabbed the phone with my hand. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your uncle has had a heart attack."

My hand flew to my mouth and Murphy pulled away from me. "Is he alright?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"For now yes. We're not sure how long he has though. From our records, you're the only family he has left. We'd like you to come to Boston and make some arrangements if things don't go well."

"Alright," I said in a quiet voice. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright. I'll see you soon," the doctor said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I said hanging up the phone. A chocked sob left my lips as I gripped the edge of the counter.

"Elliot what happened?" a calm voice from behind me asked.

"Uncle Doc's had a heart attack. They don't know how much longer he'll live," I told my husband as I turned around to face him. I met his blue eyes as his arms went around me. I rested my head on his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Everything will be alright lass," he whispered to me as I started to cry. Uncle Doc was my last blood relative.

I pulled away from Murphy's chest to look at him. "I have to go back to the states. I know that you don't want me to, but I have to. I don't know the next time I'll be able to see him."

"Do you want me to go with love?" he asked me gently wiping my cheeks with his thumbs.

I wanted to say yes but I knew that he didn't want to return to the city just yet. We were all happy here in Ireland. Connor, Da, Murphy, and I had all been living on the small sheep farm for almost eight years.

I shook my head to answer my husband's question. "I think that I just need some alone time with him."

"Alright. Let's get your stuff together and then get you to the docks," he said grabbing my hand.

All I could do was nod along with what he was saying. I knew that at any second I would break. I mean, I was losing one of the last people on Earth that I cared about. Who wouldn't be affected by that?

Murphy pulled me back to our bedroom. I sat on the bed as he moved around the room. I watched as he collected up everything that I needed. He grabbed out one of our suitcases and neatly folded clothes and put them in. He then put in my underclothes and few other necessities. It seemed as if he was the one who was leaving and not me. All I could do was sit numbly on the bed.

"Elliot," Murphy said breaking me out of my trance. My eyes snapped to him and he jerked his head to the doorway. I looked over and saw Connor leaning against the doorframe.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he pulled out one of his homemade cigarettes.

"Uncle Doc had a heart attack. I'm heading back to the states to see him," I told my brother in law.

Murphy and Connor's eyes met. "Are we going with?"

"No," I said standing. Connor's eyes flashed back to me. I was lucky that I was still able to see them behind all of his unruly hair. "I need some alone time with him. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I don't know exactly when yet."

Connor nodded and left the doorway, most likely to go tell Da where I was going and then to call Ma as well. It seemed that in the MacManus family, when something happened to one of us, it happened to all of us.

"Love, take as long as you need," Murphy said snapping my suitcase closed.

I gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks." I grabbed the suitcase from his hand but he pulled it back just enough for me to lose my balance and fall into him. I gave him a glare and he cheekily smiled down at me. "Bas…" I started to say when a set of lips were on my own.

I sunk into the kiss and ran my hands up Murphy's arms, my suitcase now forgotten. He wrapped his free arms around me and pulled me even closer to his body. I tangled my fingers into his now long hair. I always asked him to cut it and to shave his beard but he never listened to me. Now I was just trying to remember the feel of them for when I was gone, seeing as I didn't know when I was returning.

Just as soon as the kiss was started, it was over. "Fucking tease," I playfully growled at my husband as I released his hair.

"Are ya' sure ya' don't want me to come with?" he asked me as his hand ran up and down my lower back. Even through the thick material of the sweater I was wearing I shivered at his small touch. He had found the sweet spot about two months after we had been married and he never had stopped teasing me with it since.

"I'm sure," I said after a few moments to collect my thoughts. "I won't be gone long I promise. Plus knowing Uncle Doc, he'll come out of it within a few days." Or so I hoped. I gave my husband a quick peck on the lips before grabbing my suitcase. I turned to go when I felt his arms go around my waist.

"I love you so much Elliot," he whispered against my neck.

He nuzzled the skin there as I responded, "I love you too Murph."

That's when he bit down. I gasped with both pain and pleasure as he claimed me as his lass. He gently licked the new love bite before letting go of me.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at the big old bruise that was now forming. I looked at Murphy and raised my eyebrows at him. "Just something to remember me by."

"I could never forget you," I told him rolling my eyes. It was true though. No matter what I would never be able to forget my best friend, lover, and husband. He was entirely too unforgettable. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait!" Murphy said before I walked out the door. I turned to look at him and he grabbed my suitcase. He threw it on the bed and then quickly opened it. He reached into one of our bedside tables and pulled out my pistol from all those years ago.

"Murph what are you doing?" I asked him as he wrapped the gun in one of my shirts then put it into my suitcase.

"So that nothing happens to you. I've already seen you get shot once and I don't need to see it again. Stay safe. For me?" he said closing the suitcase once more.

"Alright, but I pray to God that I don't have to use it. I thought that it had stopped once we left the states," I told him grabbing my suitcase once again. "I'll be back in time for our anniversary, I promise you that much," I said as I moved from the room.

I heard Murphy sigh behind me then follow me out. "I'll drive you," he told me grabbing his coat.

"No, I'll walk there. It's only about a mile. I can handle it Murph. Plus it will give me time to think," I told him. Being outdoors was the one way that I thought best. The fresh air helped my clear my mind and really focus on stuff.

I paused on the porch of the small house. Da, Connor, and Murphy were standing in front of me.

"Take as much time as you need lass, but be gone too long. I think that me boy just have to follow ya' if ya' do," Da said as I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in time for our anniversary," I told my father in law. I gave his cheek a quick kiss before moving to hug Connor.

"I love ya' lass. Don't get yourself killed," was all he said to me. I gave his cheek a kiss as well before pulling away to roll my eyes at him. Then my mind flashed to the gun in my bag. I wondered if the twins planned that together.

It didn't matter though as I moved to say goodbye to my husband. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything that I had. I could feel the tears running down my face. The last time that we were apart for more than a few days was eight years ago just before we left to come here.

Once I pulled away from his lips Murphy said, "I love you Elliot. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I smiled at him as he wiped my tears away. "I love you too. I'll call you as soon as I get there."

My boys nodded at me as I grabbed my suitcase from where I had set it. I walked down the steps of the porch and was off back to the states.

The walk from the farm to the dock was peaceful. Once I got there I got on the next boat to America. I was lucky that it was a cargo ship and I was able to find somewhere to hole up in.

I sat facing the ocean, my back again a crate. The rocking motion of the ship was calming as I stared at the sea. I let my mind drift and of course it drifted to the man waiting at home for me.

I thought of our wedding four, almost five, years ago. It had been a small service with just a few of the boys' closest friends and family. By that time I had been in the town a while and had gotten to know quite a few of the people as well. The boys' Uncle Sebil did the service.

It was the best night of my life. I was finally able to be tied to the man I loved. Uncle Doc was able to come over for it and he walked me down the aisle. I had on a light green dress with orange accents. It was beautiful and so me. Murphy had on black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. We had wanted to keep the looks simple so that's what we did.

I had called an old friend from the states to come over and be my maid of honor. Her name is Eunice Bloom. I had met her while in school. She loved cowboys and had a permanent southern accent. We had stayed in touch over the years but once my parents died we had lost all contact. Eunice was my oldest friend that I had so I knew that I had to reach her.

Once she had gotten here it was like we were never apart. We had the best time together going dress shopping and everything. She told me that she was now working for the F.B.I under a guy named Smecker. I figured that he hadn't told her about the Saints yet seeing as she didn't recognize Murphy, Connor, and Da. I figured that Smecker would tell her eventually so I said nothing about it.

I felt the boat lurch suddenly and I was drawn from my memories. I looked around and saw that we had arrived. Obviously the trip had taken a lot shorter time than I had remembered or I just daydreamed that long.

I grabbed my suitcase and got off the boat. I hailed a taxi and got all the way to the bar. Being back here brought so many memories back. I looked around the empty place before walking behind the counter. I grabbed the spare guitar that I had stashed there on one of my trips back here. The last time I was here was almost two years ago.

I threw my suitcase near the stairs to the upper level. I knew that Doc had an apartment up there seeing as I had lived there during Murphy's absence.

Once I had everything I needed I went back outside. I got another taxi and got to the hospital. Once finding out what room he was in I headed back there.

I entered Uncle Doc's room and gasped. He was hooked p to a bunch of machines and looked so pail and fragile. I set my guitar down and pulled a chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on it, like Murphy would do to me when I was sick.

"Are you Elliot Pa… I mean MacManus?" someone said as they walked into the room.

"That's me," I said looking up at the doctor. "Are you Doctor Jones?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming. We have a lot to discuss."

I spent the entire day at the hospital. I fell asleep that night holding my uncle's hand and crying.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know! And remember to review! Pretty pwease? For me? *makes puppy dog eyes at you until you review* **


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Alright everyone here it is! Chapter two! It's not my favorite but I needed to get it written. Anywho I hope that you guys find it better than I do. I kinda skimmed on the last part because I was lazy. Oh and I'm gonna have a poll up to see who Eunice should end up with, please go vote! **

**Oh and last chapter I totally forgot to reply to your reviews so I will tryo to be better about that from now on! **

**FanFicGirl10: The prologue was like the other two, so yes. It is foreshadowing. The prologue is from the end of the story and then I go back a tell it from the begining...if that makes sense? Anywho thanks for your review! I hope that you like this chapter, cause I know that I don't! **

**jalenvictoriaxo: I'm glad that you like! Enjoy this chapter! **

**NormanReedus: So first off I have to say that I kinda freaked when I first saw your name because I thought that you were the real him and then I checked out your bio and was like 'Oh! that makes sense!' lol. But anywho, thanks for reviewing! Glad that you like it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Now for the actual chapter! And remember to review and vote my lovlies! And I don't know when the poll will be taken down so vote while you can!**

- Chapter Two -

I spent the next month in Boston. The first week I was there was the roughest. Uncle Doc woke up a few times but it was hard seeing him the way he was. That weekend I called Murphy seeing as I had forgotten due to trying to make sure that Uncle Doc was taken care of.

"Hello?" the voice that I had missed so much asked.

"Hi Murph," I whispered.

"Elliot," he sighed out.

"Sorry I forgot to call you earlier. I've just been trying to deal with everything and it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry," I told him as I hopped up onto Uncle Doc's kitchen counter. It was the first time that I had spent a lot of time in his apartment seeing as I had been spending almost every hour in the hospital, including sleeping.

"How are you? How is Doc? Is everything okay? Did you make it safely?" All of the questions poured out of my husband's mouth in one big rush.

"I'm okay, it's hard but I'll be okay. Uncle Doc is doing better. He's starting to respond more. The doctors are hoping to have him out of the hospital within the week. Everything is okay. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon. And yes. I made it safely. I haven't had to use what you packed me which is a good sign."

I heard Murphy sigh and smiled. It was always so nice having someone who cared about me so much. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I replied.

"Will you ding for me?" he asked suddenly. "You haven't sang for me in a while."

"Alright. What do you want me to sing?" I asked him.

"Wish You Were Here." It was one of the songs that I had written when we were apart for a month before leaving for Ireland. The first time Murphy heard it, he fell in love with it.

"Hold on," I said putting the phone on speaker and hopping off of the counter. I went back to my old bedroom and grabbed the guitar that Uncle Doc had kept for me up there. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Still there?" I asked the silent phone as I sat on the couch and placed the phone on the coffee table.

"Just waiting," Murphy replied.

I smiled and tuned the guitar. "_I can be tough, I can be strong but with you, it's not like that at all. There's a girl that gives a shit behind this wall, you just walk through it. And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running though my head. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here. I love the way you are, It's who I am, don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is and the truth is that I really miss. All those crazy things you said, you left them running though my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go. Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go let go, let go, let go. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_

I set my guitar to the side. I then picked the phone up and turned it off of speaker phone.

"All you have to do is say the word Elliot and I'll be there," Murphy said after a few beats of silence.

Tears came to my eyes and I blinked them back. "I couldn't do that to you Murph. Or to you Connor."

"How did she know that I was listening?!" another voice cried on the other end of the line.

"Women's instinct," I told them with a smile. "Plus I could hear your breathing dumbass."

"Come on!" Connor yelled. That's when I heard a few distinct thumping sounds. I then heard some grunts and giggled. I hoped that Connor got the shit beat out of him.

"Sorry about that lass," Murphy said a few moments later.

"It's no problem," I told him as I settled back into the couch. "I know that Connor needs a few good beatings every once in a while."

Murphy chuckled and my heart started to beat a million times faster. I loved the sound of his laugh and would never get over the feelings it brought to me.

Murphy and I talked the rest of the night. It was nice. I started to get better about calling him. I tried to call him at least twice during the week and then once during the weekend.

About a week after that conversation Uncle Doc was brought home. I helped him around the house doing different things. All he wanted to do was work at the bar but I wouldn't let him.

Whenever I called Murphy I would let Uncle Doc talk with us for a while. We always had a good time and laughed a lot. More than enough to say the least.

It was two weeks since Uncle Doc had been brought home that the vomit came. Every morning I was in the bathroom puking. Most times I would end up in the bathroom more than once.

It had been a month since I had last seen Murphy and my family in Ireland and now I was scared shitless.

I walked through the aisles of the drug store looking for the one thing that I needed. I picked up the pregnancy test box and looked at it. All I needed to do was pee on the little stick and I would know if I was in fact going to be a mom.

I quickly paid for it and headed home. I checked in on Uncle Doc, who was still fast asleep in his bed, before heading to the bathroom. With shaking hands I pulled the test from the box.

I washed my hands while I waited for the results to pop up. It was a minute after words when that test changed my life.

"Oh my God," I whispered as that little pink plus sign stared up at me. I placed a hand over my stomach as I started to cry. I was gonna be a momma.

I walked from the bathroom and picked up the phone, my test still clutched in my hand. I dialed Murphy and waited for him to pick up. The phone rang and no one answered. That was strange. Someone always answered. I sighed and put the phone back. I set the test in the bathroom where Uncle Doc was sure to see it. I then sat on the couch and flipped the news on.

"There is no new information on the victim found slain this morning inside Trinity Church," I sat bolt straight on the couch. That was the boys' old church. I turned the volume up and stared at the T.V. "As you can see the size of the crowd here has increased substantially over the last couple of hours. People are demanding answers as to how a priest could be murdered in a church. But perhaps more shocking, we have confirmed that the body was ritualized with pennies in the eyes. Many remember this as the grisly card of the prolific vigilante killers known as the Saints and Their Angel, who went on a murder spree here in Boston. A rampage that ended eight years ago, when the Saints brazenly walked into open court... and executed Mafia Don, Papa Joe Yakavetta before a courtroom of terrified witnesses, then simply disappeared without a trace." The screen changed to show when the boys had walked into court that day. "The now legendary security camera footage from that harrowing day, our singular tiny glimpse of these infamous and controversial killers. As police have yet to confirm the Saints' possible involvement, the ominous question hangs heavy in the air. 'Are they back?'"

"Oh my fucking God," I said. No wonder they didn't answer. They were here. They were back. And they didn't fucking tell me.

I grabbed my coat and quickly scrawled a note to Uncle Doc telling him where I went. I headed out the door and quickly walked to the church. Once I got there I could barely get to the front. Once I did I saw three familiar faces. I waved them down.

"What are you doing here?" Greenly hissed at me.

"Mind telling me why my boys are back in town without telling me?" I asked them crossing my arms.

"Let's go," Duffy said holding up the yellow crime scene tape for me to walk under. "There's too many people here."

I nodded and followed the three men into the church. I looked in and nearly had to walk out. It was so much like them, but it couldn't be.

"Mind explaining why you are here and not in Ireland?" Dolly asked.

"Uncle Doc had a heart attack about a month ago. I come over right away LEAVING Murphy, Connor, and Noah back in Ireland," I told the detectives. "I tried calling them today to tell them some good news but no one answered."

Greenly walked into the chapel as I rubbed my tired eyes. This was just way to much excitement for one day.

I heard Duffy sigh then say, "We need to keep our heads, here. It's probably not even them."

"Of course it ain't them but that doesn't really matter, does it. Our skeletons just came screaming out of the closet. We're fucked," Dolly growled back. I had to agree with them. This was bad.

"We're not fucked," Duffy said.

"We are totally fucked! And not just fucked, like elephant dick, pounded in the ass, no reach around, jungle fucked!" Greenly said as he came out of the chapel.

"Lovely image," I told him as I felt my stomach start to feel funny.

"Now's not the time to panic, Green beans!" Duffy said. I smiled at the nickname remembering when we had first met him and called him that.

"Oh, I disagree. Now's the perfect time to panic. We're all Accessories to..." Greenly said before he was cut off by Dolly.

"Don't you fucking say it!" Dolly growled pointing his finger in Greenly's face.

I saw an officer walk in then and I looked between the detectives, who were all still fighting. "Shut the fuck up!" I hissed at them as the cop cleared his throat.

"Her E.T.A. is ten minutes," the cop said.

I put on a fake smile and said, "Thank you." I turned back to the boys waiting for an explanation. That's when I felt it. "Excuse me," I said as I turned and rushed to the bathroom. As I leaned over the toilet I was thankful that I had pulled my hair back this morning.

I walked back out of the bathroom after rinsing out my mouth and splashing cold water on my face. I looked around the hallway and saw that the detectives had gone back outside. I walked out and reached them standing on the step next to Greenly.

"Game time. How are we playing this?" Dolly asked.

"Feds love to pull the divide and conquer routine. We hard line her. Stick together on this. Agreed?" Duffy replied.

"Agreed. We're a brick wall," Dolly replied.

"Let's rock this bitch," Greenly said as the cop car pulled up. I saw three pairs of eyes flash to me.

"I'm in. I need to protect them," was all I said. The car stopped and the agent got out. My mouth nearly hit the ground. "Fucking shit."

The woman walked over to us and from the corner of my eye I saw Greenly use some breath spray. I smacked him on the back of the head and as she stopped in front of us.

"You hafta be Detectives Dolly andDuffy. Am I right? Eunice Bloom. A pleasure," Eunice said shaking the detectives' hands. "And you must be Greenly. Smecker always said you were the funny one."

"Well, funny as in ha ha, though not like funny as in gay cause...I'm not...played high school football," Greenly said. I covered my mouth in order to stop my laugh.

"And Elliot Parker MacManus," Eunice said looking at me.

"Hi Eunice," I said stepping down and giving my friend a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Ireland with that hot husband of yours," she said as we released each other.

"Uncle Doc had a heart attack. I came back to take care of him," I told her. "And glad to know that you approve in my taste in men. You know he has a twin brother right?" I wagged my eyebrows at her and we both laughed. I could feel the stares of the three detectives on us as we spoke.

That's when Dolly interrupted. "What we're trying to figure out here, with all due respect, Agent Bloom..."

"Special," Eunice interrupted him, the annoyance clear on her face.

"Excuse me?" Dolly asked.

"You see there's a 'special' before my 'agent.' If we are going to address each other formally, I'd prefer if you popped it in there. Makes me feel special. Of course, I'd hoped we could be a little more personable. In fact, I'd welcome you to call me Eunice," the agent explained. I smirked knowing that these detectives were going to have handful with her.

"Okay, Eunice. I don't see why the fuck the Fed is…" Duffy started to say.

"Whoa, whoa," Eunice said stopping him. "'Fuck?' This isn't a 'fuck' situation, is it? I can see a 'God Damn' or two but why skip all the way to 'fuck'?"

"What is the Fed's interest in this?" Duffy said. I could see the anger rising in him.

"Their interest, Detective, is capturing the men responsible for the murders of 22 of Boston's finest criminals. They coulda sent anyone. They sent me. Why do you think that is?Well, since we've broken the "Fuck Barrier," allow me to be is because I am so fucking smart that I make smart people feel like retarded," Eunice said. I chuckled at her and at the dumbfounded expressions on the boys' faces.

I followed them around the rest of the day, not really paying attention to stuff. All I knew was that it wasn't my boys which meant that they were still safe in Ireland. Or so I hoped.

"Alright hun, what's on your mind?" Eunice asked as she sat down in a pew next to me.

"I'm worried about them," I told her. "Obviously Smecker told you that I was involved right?" She nodded and I continued. "I knew that it wasn't them but what if someone's trying to call them back? What if someone is trying to get them to come back here? I know that Murphy is probably going crazy about me and Eunice, I'm pregnant."

"Fuck," she said as I looked at her.

"I thought that this wasn't a fuck situation," I teased her as I felt tears come to my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her chest in a loving gesture.

"Don't worry darlin' everything will be alright. Why don't you spend the night at my place. You'll be safe there." I nodded and we both stood. "Plus at least you have someone to take you to all of your doctor appointments."

I giggled as Eunice smiled at me. "You really know how to make a girl feel better."

She looked over her shoulder at me and said, "I try."

I spent the night just hanging out and talking with my best friend but I couldn't help but wonder what my boys were doing and if they were safe like I was.

**AN: Def not my best chapter ever but it will do. Anywho please review and vote! Oh and the song was 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne. I heard it on Pandora and fell in love with it! Now please Review and Vote! **


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Alright guys here it is, Chapter Three! I hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to review! And vote! The Eunice poll is still up so please go vote! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know, I thought that having Elliot in the state she's in only adds more intrest to the story! And don't worry, we'll get to the boys soon ;)**

**MissXara: Yay! So glad that you are liking this one! And I'm glad that I decided to write this as well. I just couldn't give the boys and Elliot up that easily!**

**Faith Slays: Yay! New reviewer! But I;m glad that you liked the first one! And I get the same way. I watched Avengers the other night and now I can't stop reading fanfics about it! **

**Alina Maxwell: You're wish is my command, here is an update for you! So glad that you liking it this far! **

**Wow that was a lot of reviews, which is super awesome! So please read, review, and vote! **

- Chapter Three -

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon cooking. I reached my arms over my head and heard the joints in my back pop. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said as I sat at the counter.

"Good morning," Eunice replied with a smile. She was always way to chipper in the morning for me, even when we were younger. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing okay," I told her as she placed a plate full of food and a cup of coffee in front of me. I started to eat and my best friend followed my led and ate.

All of sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I jumped off my stool and ran to the bathroom. I kneeled in front of the toilet as everything that I had just eaten came back up. I felt Eunice rub my back and pull my hair away from my face.

Once I was done I sat back. "Sorry you had to see that," I told her, my voice shaky.

"Hun, don't you worry about it. I've seen quite a few more disgusting things," she told me giving me a gentle smile.

I gave her a small smile back and asked, "Can I call Uncle Doc? I forgot to call him last night so if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I'll go get the phone and get something for you to drink. Take as much time to clean up as you need." Eunice stood and left the bathroom.

I stood and looked into the mirror. I looked awful. I didn't care though. I just hoped that Murphy didn't see me like this. But on the other hand I would rather have him see me like this than to not see him at all. My only hope now was that they were safe.

"Bone Deus, O. Scio quod antea non credebant in te: sed obsecro concede mihi servo tuo imperio defecerat illos fui. Tota anima pueri. Si te nulla misericordia eos ducere. Pedicabo ego te fac sicut hoc tempore novissimo." (Dear God, please help me. I know that in the past I haven't believed in you and that I've failed your command but please let me save them. The boys are my whole life. If you have any sort of compassion you'll lead me to them. You'll make sure that this time I won't fuck up like last time. LATIN)

I cleaned my mouth out with some water before splashing some clean, cold water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen. There was a piece of toast sitting on a plate next to the phone and a small white card.

I picked up the card and read it. '_Elliot, I got called into the office. Take as much time as you need on the phone. I'll see you later. Love, Eunice.' _

I smile at the card and picked up the phone. I jumped up onto the counter as I waited for my uncle to answer the apartment phone. It rang, and rang, and rang. I got the answering machine, but I didn't leave a message. I called the bar phone next.

About a week ago, Uncle Doc had gone back to working the bar. I didn't like it but I had to let him make some choices of his own, but I always kept a sharp eye on him.

"Hello?" A familiar Irish accent asked.

"Connor?" I asked.

"Oh shit!"

There was more yelling and swearing.

"Connor! Murphy!" I screamed into the phone. "Hello?!"

"Hello, Elliot?" Uncle Doc asked over the yelling and swearing in the background.

"Uncle Doc, are Murphy and Connor there and you better not lie to me." There was some more yelling and swearing. "Uncle Doc," I growled at the phone.

"I got…got to go." The connection was cut.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me," I yelled at the phone as I pulled it from my ear. I quickly combed my hair into a ponytail and grabbed one of Eunice's clean shirts. I thanked God that we were the same size.

I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. I walked to the police station.

I waved to the few guys that I had recognized from the whole Russian thing eight years ago.

"She's in the back," one of the guys said.

I smiled gratefully at the man and said, "Thanks." I walked back to a room and saw Eunice standing in front of two boards with pictures plastered all over them.

"And that's all she wrote," she said as I walked into the room. She caught my eye as I sat next to Greenly and took the offered coffee. "Everything points in the same direction." She tapped a picture that had the name Yakavetta underneath it.

I looked at the chief of police as he took his cap of. An officer holding a dog came in. "Get out," the chief growled. "Look, I've been stone walling the media on this thing. I got half of New England thinking the Saints whacked a priest and the other half thinking their innocent. It's a powder keg. We're talking riot gear at Celtics games, here. I could clear them of this murder, take the piss right out of this thing. Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't go public right now."

I looked between the detectives. "Walk with me, Chief. Let's talk," Eunice said moving towards the door. I made to stand but she shook her head at me. I sat back down.

We waited until the door closed behind Eunice and the Chief before any of us moved. Duffy stood, Dolly put his head on the table and put his hands over it, Greenly put his hand to his mouth, and me well I just put my elbows on the table and buried my head in my arms.

"This is not good," Duffy said. He slammed his hands on the table. "She's gunning for the boys hard."

"This brawd, trying to put a feather in her cap is gonna get us locked up. I mean this couldn't be going any worse," Dolly said looking at us. I gave him a glare at the name he used but he only ignored me.

"Just calm down," Duffy said trying to get the rest of the detectives to think rationally.

Calm down? Calm down? You know they're gonna throw us in the Hoag. We put half those deranged sex freaks in there. I hope you guys like cock sandwiches. 'Cause we'll be eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Greenly spat.

"You guys don't know the half of it," I told them looking up to meet their eyes. "My husband is God knows where and I'm stuck here trying to figure out where the hell he is while his child grows within me."

"Holy fuck, you're pregnant?" Greenly asked looking at me.

"No shit Sherlock," I told him standing and looking at the board. "Why do you think I get so sick so easily. I handled taking out guys only eight fucking years ago.

The detectives followed me to where I was standing. "Well things change," Greenly said.

I turned and looked at him and rolled my eyes. "So does she know?"

"No. At least we don't think so and no one is gonna tell her," Greenly said looking at me.

Dolly interjected then, "You have said some dumb shit in your days but I didn't even… but that…"

"What? We're all assuming Smecker didn't tell her," Greenly replied.

"Oh yea by the way me and three Boston detectives are accessories to murder. Pass the malt vinegar," Dolly said.

"Smecker may have been a lot of things but he was a stand up guy and we took an oath. The four of us!" Duffy said shoving his finger into Greenly's chest.

Dolly followed Duffy's lead and stabbed his fingers into Greenly's chest as well. "Yea!"

"Okay, I was just thinkin'," Greenly said looking to me for help. I shook my head at him. There was no way I was getting thrown into this.

"Well don't do that you're no good at it," Dolly said.

That's when they acted like children and started to fight. "Fuck you!" "You're as dumb as…" "Fucking cock sucker."

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed shutting both men up.

"Look, we need to figure what we're gonna do when the boys show and start doin' what they do best. 'Cause that's when the shit's really gonna hit the fan," Duffy said looking between the three of us.

"Don't I know it," I sighed rubbing my belly.

"Everyone's assuming that they're going to come back. I mean, we got no way of knowing that for sure," Dolly said.

I stared at him open mouthed. "Yeah. That could totally happen. They could not come back," Greenly said. I stared at him.

"What dream world did you two just slip into?! We know the boys. Is there any part of you that thinks they're just going to let this slide?" Duffy said as he pointed to the picture of the priest. "Believe this. They are either on their way...or they're already here."

"I think the latter might be more correct," I told them. All three men looked at me. "I called Uncle Doc's this morning to check up on him and seeing as I spent the night at Eunice's. The man who answered however was not Uncle Doc, but who I think is Connor. And I thought I heard Murphy in the background."

"Oh shit," Dolly said running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Plus you guys heard what happened between me and Murphy eight years ago after the whole court thing. We've been apart just as long now, plus we're married. I don't think that in any way shape or form will they not come back," I told them.

That's when Eunice and the chief walked back in.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll talk to ya' later," I told my friend as I passed by her. She looked from me to the three detectives then back to me.

"Alright, I'll see ya' later. McGinty's in half an hour?" she asked. I nodded and left the room. Or McGinty's now to find out the truth.

I walked along the streets of Boston taking my time getting back to my home. That's when I saw a newspaper stand. I walked up to it and asked, "Excuse me, could you me the date?"

"It's March 10th," the guy told me.

I let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks," I told him moving away from the stand. It was still five days until my five year anniversary with Murphy. I prayed to God that I found them by then.

All too soon I found myself at the bar. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Uncle Doc," I called walking into the empty bar. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I walked farther into the bar when I saw a flash of a black coat. "Hello?"

That's when I felt an arm grab around my waist and a hand clamp over my mouth. "Now this is what's gonna happen. I'm gonna lead ya' back behind the bar real nice and easy and you're gonna give me the cash that I want." I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew that the accent was Italian, so I just nodded.

"Alright move," the man said prodding a gun into the small of my back. I let him push me forward until I was standing in front of the cash register. "I know you killed my men before. Take this as a warning bitch," he said as he pulled my hair back and exposed my neck.

He licked a trail up my neck and stopped at my ear. "Give me all the money or you might never see your precise Irishmen again," he whispered in my ear.

I gasped. How did he know about Murphy? I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to him. I wasn't letting my child grow up without a father, so I opened the cash register. I pulled out the wad of bills in there and handed them to the man.

"I'll see ya' later beautiful," the man growled in my ear as he let go off me. I slumped to the ground sobbing as he left the bar. That's when someone else walked in.

"What the fuck?"

**AN: Oh Damn, who do you guys think it is? Let me know in a review! And remember to vote! **


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Alright guys here it is, chapter four. It's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but I love the ending. Anywho, I hope that you guys enjoy it as well! **

**Also, the Eunice poll is still up! Please go vote! **

**And review! Always review guys! ;)**

**jalenvictoriaxo: Aw thanks! So glad that you liked it! **

**FanFicGirl10: You'll see who came in at the end and I can't say who the guy was. It may or may not be reveled later, I'm not totally sure yet. Also about the brothers, well I'll just let you read! **

**hayleyjune13: So glad that you like it! And I know intense chapter but this one is too! **

- Chapter Four -

"I'll see ya' later beautiful," the man growled in my ear as he let go off me. I slumped to the ground sobbing as he left the bar. That's when someone else walked in.

"What the fuck?"

I looked up to see my uncle walking towards me. "A ma-man came in. He ma-made me giv-give him al-all of the money. S-s-said that he would hu-hurt Murphy an-and Connor too if I didn't g-g-give it to him," I said through sobs. I heard the door open again and I looked up to see Eunice walk in.

I heard the tell tale sign of her bag hitting the floor and then the click of her heels. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she kneeled in front of me.

"S-s-said that a ma-man came in a-a-and robbed th-th-the bar," Uncle Doc replied. "Fuck! Ass!"

"It was an I-Italian. S-s-said that he wa-was g-g-gonna kill Murphy an-and Conn if I di-didn't give him the m-m-money," I told her.

"You see his face?" she asked me. I shook my head at her as tears still ran down my face. "You be able to recognize his voice?" I nodded. I would never forget his voice. "Let's get you cleaned up and I think a little bit of alcohol will do you good."

I shook my head. "I can't," I said placing a hand over my stomach.

"Shit, that's right. Well, let's still get you cleaned up," she said taking my arm and hauling me to my feet.

I was a bit unsteady but together we managed to get me upstairs to the bathroom. I walked into my room and all but collapsed onto my bed. Eunice shut the door and turned to face me.

"Alright girl, you gotta listen to me. I know that this whole thing has startled you but you got bigger problems than a robbery. You got a child and a husband who you have no idea where he is. You pull yourself together right now, like the woman I know you are," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

By the time that she had finished talking I had stopped crying. That's when her cell phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"I have to go back to the station but I want you cleaned up. I'm also calling your doctor. We're getting you a check up to make sure that your baby is okay," and with that she opened the door and stalked from the room.

I started after her with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe it, but she was right. I had to pull myself together. I stood and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room. I took my time in the shower, letting my tears mix with the water. It was the last time I was gonna cry about anything.

"Elliot?" my uncle called as I got out.

"I'll be out in a second!" I called back to him. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I then grabbed a second towel and wrapped my hair up in it. I walked into the apartment's kitchen and saw my uncle sitting at the table. "What's up?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Wh-what's this?" he asked holding up the pregency test.

I looked down at my hands. "I'm pregnant," I told my uncle as I looked up.

"H-how far a-a-along are ya? Fuck! Ass!" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him.

He stood wordlessly and went downstairs. I stood with a sigh and walked to my bed room. I grabbed out my favorite pair of pj bottoms and a tank top. I curled up in bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up with a groan. I stretched and heard my joints crack. That's when I heard it. The sound of laughter.

I quickly combed my hair back into a ponytail and walked from my bedroom. The sound only got louder as I walked down into the bar.

"Uncle Doc?" I called. The laughing stopped.

"Elliot," my uncle said as he came out of a back room. "I th-th-thought that you we-were asleep."

"I was but I woke up," I said as the laughing started up again. I looked over my uncle's shoulder to the back room. The door was closed but I could see the light coming for it.

"Hey Doc, when ya' come back make sure to bring more beer!"

I gasped. I would know that voice anywhere. I looked at my uncle and then back at the door. I pushed past my uncle and burst into the room.

"Murphy," I whispered meeting his electric blue eyes.

"Elliot," he whispered looking up at me.

"You're here," I whispered slowly walking over to him. Tears welled in my eyes. "You're actually here."

He stood and slowly started to walk towards me. "I am mon ange," (my angel FRENCH) he said as we reached each other.

I stared at him for a minute before I threw my arms around him. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again," I cried into his chest.

"I won't. I promise," he told me as he kissed my temple repeatedly.

"Well fuck. I'm her brother-in-law and I don't even get a fucking hello," I heard Connor say.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Murphy. "Hello Connor," I said sarcastically. I saw Connor roll his eyes at me and I smiled. I was back with my boys.

"I'm so happy to have you back mon ange," my husband told me.

"I love you Murph," I whispered standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his. I pulled away and then it hit me.

"Oh my god. Cad é an ifreann atá tú dhá cinnirí fuck ag déanamh ar ais anseo?! Ná fhios agat go bhfuil an F.B.I tar éis duit dhá?" I yelled at them. Murphy and Connor had taught me how to speak their home language during those eight years we lived in Ireland. (_Oh my god. What the hell are you two fuck heads doing back here?! Don't you know that the F.B.I are after you two? IRISH)_

"Tá a fhios agat a bhí againn le teacht ar ais," Connor replied. _(You know we had to come back. IRISH) _

"Ní raibh ort teacht ar ais. Níor chóir duit a bheith. Níl sé sábháilte anseo. An Iodálaí atá tar éis duit. Is breá liom tú, an bheirt agaibh ach ní mór duit a fhágáil. Ní mór dúinn go léir a fhágái," I told them. _(You didn't have to come back. You shouldn't have. It's not safe here. The Italians are after you. I love you, both of you but you need to leave. We all need to leave. IRISH)_ "Ba mhaith liom a fhios." _(I would know. IRISH) _

"Beidh gach rud grá a bheith maith," Murphy told me. He gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes. _(Love everything will be okay. IRISH)_

"Murphy. I'm pregnant."

**AN: So I love how this chapter ended. I think that it's perfect to keep you guys wanting more! Anywho plese reveiw! And go vote!**

**Also just going on a rant. Who else saw the episode of Walking Dead tonight? Gah So. Many. Feels. What did you think of it...and the lack of Daryl. That part pissed me off. **


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Oh how I love snow days! They give me a chance to do nothing but write all day! Anywho please enjoy this chapter! **

**So the poll is closed. Thank you to those who voted! the winner is...*Dramatic drum roll here*...I'm not telling you! You guys are just gonna have to wait and see! **

**hayleyjune13: I know! The lack of Daryl made me mad! Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't think that it's quite as intense as the last chapter but y'all might disagree with me! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know wasn't the reunion super cute! That was a fun scene to write. Anywho you'll see Murphy's reaction in this chapter and that's all I'm saying about it! I agree. Daryl is like the best character on the show! And the episode was amazing! I was sitting, staring at my screen going 'Holy shit!' And thank you for pointing out the Irish thing. I changed it this chapter! **

**Well please enjoy! and remember to review! **

- Chapter Five -

_"Murphy. I'm pregnant." _

I sat up in bed gasping for air. "What the fuck?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I let out a relieved sigh. It was all just a dream, or at least the whole reunion thing was. The robbery was very much real. But seeing my husband just seemed so real. It seemed like he was actually real, like he was actually there.

Tears came to my eyes then. I missed my husband like crazy. I needed to know that he was safe. Even just a phone call would suffice for now.

I sighed and blinked my tears away. I had vowed to never cry about anything anymore. Or at least anything bad.

I got out of bed and grabbed one of the sweaters that I had brought over from Ireland. It was one of Murphy's and the cozy feel of it made me feel that much closer to my missing husband.

That's when the door opened. Eunice poked her head in. "Oh good, you're awake," she said as she walked into the room."I was hoping that I would catch you. We got a problem."

I looked at my friend and asked, "What kind of problem?"

"A problem that involves drugs, Chinese dealers, and more likely than not your husband and brother-in-law."

"Shit!" I said reaching for my closest pair of pants. I changed from my PJ pants into my jeans. I quickly slid on my shoes and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I at least looked somewhat presentable. I followed my best friend from my room to her car.

"Will Doc be okay with you leaving?" she asked me as she started the car.

I shrugged and said, "Probably not, but right now, my boys are more important."

Eunice only nodded and we took off. It wasn't long before we reached our destination, a large warehouse by the docks.

We walked in to see Dolly and Duffy standing to one side, Greenly walking around the scene rocking out to some music, five dead Chinese drug dealers, and a crashed fork lift.

"What happened?" I asked Dolly and Duffy as I stood between them, looking at the scene.

"Well Green Beans over there is trying to figure it out," Dolly told me and Eunice, who was watching Greenly with rapt attention.

"It's not them," Greenly announced then.

I took another look around the room. "It sure looks like them to me," I said as I stepped up to one of the dead men. "Pennies in the eyes and crossed arms. Reminds me of eight years ago," I whispered.

"Let me take a look hun," Eunice said stepping up next to me. I nodded and moved back towards the other detectives. I watched as she placed ear plugs in and then started to move around the room. After a few minutes she removed the plugs and said, "It's them."

I sent a smug smile to the other detectives. This had my boys written all over it.

"A wise man once told me, where a man's actions are firmly bound to an unshakable faith one's worst nightmares become sudden, terrifying reality," Eunice said.

"What's the symbolism?" Dolly asked Eunice.

"Symbolism?" she asked looking at him.

"Yea, what does this symbolize?" he asked giving her a smug look.

"It symbolizes a huge fuck up. This was a plan that fell to pieces. A lot of it don't make sense which is why it all makes perfect sense," Eunice replied.

That's when she started to explain what happened. I really didn't pay all that much attention though. I had no idea how she could handle a job like this. I mean I know that I would get totally sick of it in less than a week. But then again I was the girl who decided that being a vigilante was better than being a bartender.

The night wore on and everything started to blur together. At one point I remember hearing the phrase, "I do believe that things in our fair little city just got downright biblical."

I knew that my boys would continue with killing people off and continue to have a strong faith.

It wasn't long before we were outside chatting. Eunice had a file in her hand about some guy named George. That's when Duffy came up.

"Ballistics just dug it out," he told us holding up a small bag with a tiny ass bullet in it.

"A twenty two? You gotta be kidding me," I said looking at the bullet.

My eyes meet Eunice's as she said, "That's like bringing a knife to a gunfight."

"Yeah, or like bringing a really small gun...to a gunfight," Greenly said. We all gave him strange looks and I smirked.

'Nice try Green Beans,' I thought.

"I don't know. Ballistics is reading three shooters. This is one of them," Duffy said curling his fingers around the bullet and putting it in his pocket.

"Well, I'm having a hard time believing that one of the three most lethal individuals on the planet just switched over to bird shot," Eunice said looking around the small circle we had created.

I looked at her and said, "Neither of the boys would use something that small. I didn't even use something that small!" I thought of the pistols that still currently resided in my suitcase.

"Maybe we're reading it wrong. The priest was a frame job, right?" Dolly said.

"Yeah, maybe somebody's trying to eliminate some competition here," Duffy said.

"Yeah," Greenly agreed.

Eunice walked away a few steps and I hissed to the boys, "They're back. I can feel them here."

Eunice turned back to us then. "No, sir. It's them," she said. "But I want to know who the third shooter is."

I let out a sigh. "I have no idea. The only person we stayed in contact with was Uncle Doc." I paused. "And Smecker, but." I cut myself off not wanting to think about the late detective who had helped me and my boys.

The night continued on. Soon we sent the boys home not knowing what else to do. Greenly had offered to drive me home since I had a 'delicate condition' but I only told him to take his 'delicate condition' and shove it up his ass.

"We should get you home," Eunice said as she sat down on the crate next to me.

"Probably," I replied as I rubbed my eyes. It had been a long day. Eunice helped me stand. She turned and started back to her car. I followed after her.

Soon we were in her car and speeding back to the bar. We reached the bar and I got out. "Let me know if you figure anything else out!" I called over my shoulder to her.

"Don't worry hun, you got my word! Get some sleep and keep your schedule open tomorrow afternoon. We're taking you to the doctor!" Eunice told me, leaning out her car window.

"Whose we?" I asked her, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Eunice only gave me a sly smile and said, "Just a few mutual friends."

"Do these friends happen to go by the names of Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly?"

"How did you know?" Eunice asked with a laugh.

"Lucky guess," I told her with a laugh of my own. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you hun!" she called back as I walked into the bar. I figured that she would just call me tomorrow. I sighed and walked through the empty bar. That's when I heard laughing.

I looked around the bar, but no one was there. I heard the laughing again and then the sound of shot glasses all hitting the table at the same time. And if I heard right, it sounded like four glasses.

That's when I saw it. The small sliver of light that was coming from the back room. There had to be someone back there. I slowly walked back there. There was another round of laughter and then silence.

That's when I heard someone speak. "Not this time, ya little shit," I heard my uncle say. Who the hell would he be saying that to?

I heard a second voice then. "We'll see, old man." I gasped and leaned against the wall. That's impossible. "Would somebody please come over here and,"

"Fuck!" come from my uncle.

"Me up the,"

"Ass!"

"Yes! That's what happens every time! I took ya' down old man! I took ya' down!" I heard Connor shout and then Murphy's laugh filled my ears. I couldn't help but smile. That's when it hit me. My husband was in there. A wave of anger rolled through me.

"Quid hic agis inferni?!" _(What the hell are you doing here?! LATIN)_ I yelled as I burst into the room. Three pairs of stunned eyes stared at me while one pair of electric blue eyes met mine.

I had taught Murphy how to speak Latin when we were in Ireland and in turn he taught me Gaelic. Connor and Murphy kept Russian to themselves while Murphy and I kept Latin to ourselves.

"Elliot?" Murphy asked.

"Who the hell is this brawd?" a man who I had never seen before asked.

I ignored him and stared down my husband. "Non note, nulla phone invocabis, nihil est? Numquid vos iustus oblivisci ut vos habebat uxorem Murphy? Est, quod ipsa?" _(No note, no phone call, nothing? Did you just forget that you had a wife Murphy? Is that it? LATIN)_ I yelled at him.

"Vos scitis quod suus 'non verum Elliot!" _(You know that's not true Elliot! LATIN)_ he yelled back. "Te amo." _(I love you. LATIN)_ he whispered, his voice sounding defeated, broken, and scared. I was surprised that it didn't crack.

"Tá mé leatsa Murphy," _(I'm yours Murphy. GAELIC)_ I said, all hints of anger gone from my voice.

"Deo agus i gcónaí," _(Forever and Always. GAELIC)_ he replied back.

I had never thought that I would turn into that sappy couple person but Murphy showed me otherwise. We had a saying. "I'm yours," one of us would start off. "Forever and Always," the other would reply. It was like our own special little thing and I loved it. We never said it in English though. It was always in a different language.

This time Gaelic so that Connor would know that we made up despite just yelling at each other not even two minutes ago.

Murphy walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head in his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I missed you so much," I told him.

"I missed you too mon ange," he told me.

"What the fuck is going on?" the guy who I had ignored earlier exclaimed. "Who the hell is this chick?"

I pulled away from Murphy and looked at the man. He had tan skin and long black hair. He was obviously from some Spanish speaking country from the slight accent he had. "I could ask you the same thing," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well this here is our Mexican, Romeo," Connor said throwing one of his arms over the man, Romeo's, shoulders.

"And this is my wife Elliot," Murphy said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Holy shit man, I didn't know that you were married!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Almost five years," Murphy said looking down at me.

"Only four more days," I told him. Murphy looked at me with such love in his eyes that I couldn't stop what I did next. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything that I had.

I heard a wolf whistle from Connor but I didn't care. I ran my hand through my husband's now short hair as our tongues intertwined.

"Wow," he said when we finally parted.

"Wow," I agreed. We hadn't kissed like that in years. I guess that being apart was good for us. I stared at my husband taking everything about him in. He had cut his hair and thankfully shaved his beard, so that all was left was the same scruff that he had the first time I had seen him. "I can't believe you're here," I told him placing my hand on his cheek.

"We had to come back. We weren't letting whoever shot that priest get away with it," he told me.

"Aye," Connor piped up. "We're taking our revenge."

I looked over at my brother-in-law and said, "Does that have anything to do with the dead Chinese drug dealers?" Everyone in the room looked at me in shock. "Yes, I know about that. My best friend and the woman who has been helping me figure out what the hell is going on invited me to the crime scene."

"And would this woman be the same one that was your maid of honor?" Connor asked. I nodded and I saw the small smile that graced his face.

"I put in a good word for you too Connor," I told him with a wink. Conner's face turned bright red then and a round of laughter went up in the room. "Don't worry, I think she likes you too."

Connor rolled his eyes at me then took a swig of whatever alcohol was in the bottle he was holding.

"So wanna drink?" Romeo asked me as I sat on the edge of the pool table in the middle of the room.

"I can't," I told him.

"Why not?" Connor asked me.

"You were always a big drinker back in Ireland," Murphy said.

I placed a hand on my stomach and looked up at my husband. "Murph, I'm pregnant."

"Wh…What?" Murphy asked confused, like he didn't understand.

"We're gonna have a baby Murph," I told him.

"I'm gonna be a Da?" he whispered. I nodded. He scooped me up into his arms and spun me around. I smiled and laughed at his antics.

Once he set me back down Connor asked, "How far along are ya'?"

"At least four weeks, but it might be more than that. Eunice and the boys are taking me in for an appointment tomorrow afternoon," I told them.

"The boys?" Murphy asked confused. I nodded and bit my lip. That's when he figured it out. "Duffy, Dolly, and Green Beans." I smiled at him and nodded.

"How are they doing?" Connor asked.

"Good. Seems that Green Beans took a liking to Eunice, but she doesn't seem interested in him," I told them. I heard Connor utter a low growl in the back of his throat. "Oh calm down. You have a way better chance than Green Beans."

Everyone laughed at that.

The rest of the night went on with lots of laughing and many kisses on mine and Murphy's part.

When we were all finally exhausted I grabbed Murphy's hand and led him upstairs to my room.

"Vous savez, j'ai toujours aimé vous voir dans mes vieilles chemises," _(You know, I always love seeing you in my old shirts. FRENCH)_ Murphy whispered in my ear as he embraced me from behind.

I smiled at that and leaned back into his body. He kissed a trail up my neck to my ear. "Je t'aime tellement Murphy," _(I love you so much Murphy. FRENCH)_ I told him.

"Je t'aime aussi mon ange," _(I love you too my angel. FRENCH)_ he whispered in my ear, the sensation making me shiver.

I pulled away from his embrace and got undressed. I crawled under my covers then. I felt the bed shift and I knew that Murphy had sat down on the edge of the bed. I turned so that I was facing him. He had his back to me as he got undressed. I gasped as he took off his shirt.

I gasped as I saw the large tattoo on his back. Of course I had seen it before but it was so much darker now than when I had last seen it. I sat up and shifted so that I was behind him. I let my fingers trail over the tattoo. I felt Murphy shiver beneath my touch. I kissed his shoulder blade and I heard him sigh.

Suddenly I was pinned beneath him, my arms over my head, my wrists clasped in one of Murphy's hands, his other hand trailing up and down my side. I had no idea how it happened, but I couldn't complain.

"Gotta be quicker than that lass," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and squirmed underneath him.

"No fair," I whined. "I'm with child."

"And I love you all that much more for it," he told me as he gently kissed me. I leaned into the kiss just as he pulled away.

"Fucking tease," I whined as I wrapped my legs around his waist. In one fluid motion I flipped our positions so that I was on top of him, straddling his hips, my hands holding his at his side.

Murphy gave me a bewildered look and asked, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Gotta be quicker than that love," I teased him. He rolled his eyes at me. I bent down and kissed a path along his jaw.

"Who is the tease now," he said as I sucked on his adam's apple. I heard him gasp as I lightly bit down on it, knowing that I would leave a bruise.

I pulled away from his neck and looked into those lust filled blue eyes. "And you fucking love every minute of it."

"That I do," he replied grabbing my waist and flipping us once again. "Well now that you've had your fun, I'd like to have mine."

"I barely even started though!" I told him with a pout.

"Don't care," he murmured as he latched onto my neck.

We spent some time like that. Just going back and forth, claiming each other. After lots of teasing we made love. It was one of the best nights of my life.

I fell asleep with one of Murphy's arms around my waist and one across my chest, clutching onto my shoulder. It was like when we had first learned of our mission, eight years ago.

I had fallen in love with him then and I never stopped loving him.

Until possibly the next day.

**AN: Muhahaha! That was my evil laugh for tricking you all in the begining! I know y'all probably hated me after that but at least I gave you the real reunion! The evil laugh is also for the ending. I just love cliffhangers! **

**Anywho please review! I kinda wanna know why you think Elliot 'Doesn't' love Murphy anymore. I'm kinda curious. **

**Stay tuned my amazing readers! These next chapters are gonna be good! **


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Sorry about how late this is coming out! I got my laptop taken away because I didn't practice my speech team stuff like I was supposed to. Anywho, I hope that you guys enjoy this! And remember to review! All reviews are read and loved! **

***I don't have time right now to reply to your guys reviews but next chapter I promise that I will! **

- Chapter Six -

I woke up the next day alone in bed. I turned over and looked at the alarm clock sitting next to my bed. 2:00 PM it blinked at me.

"Shit!" I cried as I reached my hand over the side of the bed and found the sweater I was wearing last night. I threw it on along with some under things, seeing as I couldn't walk from the room naked.

I rushed from my room and to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and scrolled through the last caller list to make sure that Eunice hadn't called.

I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that she hadn't. That's when the morning sickness came. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Once I was finished I stood up and flushed. I then moved to the sink. I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed cold water on my face.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. I didn't look all that bad to be honest. I looked like someone who just had an amazing night of sex if you looked at my neck. I would definitely have to cover those up before Eunice picked me up, otherwise I would never hear the end of it. But maybe some time apart really was good for me and Murphy.

I sighed again and moved back into my bedroom. I changed into a pair of jeans when I stopped soon after buttoning them. These jeans had been a little loose the last time I had worn them and now they're sung. I pulled them off and looked down.

"That's impossible," I said looking down at the small bump my stomach had grown into. I gently laid my hand over it. "I can't be that far along yet or my morning sickness would have started sooner."

I shook my head, hoping that it would help clear my utterly confused mind. It didn't work. I knew that if my mom was still alive she would be the one who I would call, but she wasn't here. I pulled on the jeans and a blue tee shirt that had McGinty's printed across it.

I walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number that I had memorized back in Ireland.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. MacManus, its Elliot," I told my mother-in-law.

"Elliot lass, how many times have I told ya' to call me Ma? As long as ya' got that MacManus name I'm your Ma," the older woman told me.

"Sorry Ma," I told her with a laugh.

"How is your uncle doing lass?" she asked me.

"He's doing good. Gone back to working the bar and everything." I told her. "But I called to ask you a question.

"Ask me anything ya' want lass."

I smiled at her kindness. "Well first off I should start by saying that, well," I paused not knowing how she would take the news.

"You're pregnant aren't ya'?"

I gasped in surprise at her. I heard her chuckle then. "How did you know?"

"You could call it a mother's instinct," she told me. "But what's your question."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how far along I am but I was just wondering when it was normal to start having morning sickness and to start showing?"

"Ah," I heard her say. "Well morning sickness starts around six weeks. As for showing, well with the boys I started showing around twelve weeks, but it's different for every woman. You're so small that you'll probably end up showing sooner."

I let out a relieved sigh. Now all I had to do was figure out how far along I was. "Thanks for your help Ma," I told my mother-in-law.

"Anytime lass, you know that I'm here for ya'," she told me. "But I do have a question for ya'." I waited as she took a deep breath. "When will I get to see my grandbaby?"

"I go in for my first appointment today," I told her. "I'll send pictures as soon as I can."

"Glad to hear that lass," she told me as Murphy walked into the room, closely followed by Conner and Romeo.

"Who are you talking to?" Murphy mouthed at me.

I ignored him thought as I heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "What is it?" I asked.

"I miss my boys. It seems like only yesterday they were wee ones. But I'm glad that Murph found a girl to settle down with and have wee ones of his own. I wish that Connor would follow his example. But out of all of Murphy's girls, I've liked you the best."

"How many girlfriends has Murphy had?" I asked. At the sound of his name Murphy stopped digging through the fridge and looked at me.

"My son is in the room ain't he?" Ma asked.

I laughed and asked, "Mother's instinct?"

This got a laugh from the woman on the phone. "More like just a woman's instinct."

I laughed at this as Murphy grabbed the phone from my hand. "Hey!" I cried reaching for the stolen object.

"Ma?" Murphy barked into the phone, completely ignoring me.

I looked over to Connor and Romeo. "Aren't you gonna help me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. They looked at each other and shrugged. I guessed that I was on my own for this one.

"Put that lovely lass of yours back on the phone Murphy Liam," I heard Ma scold my husband.

I gave him a look but he only asked, "What did ya' tell her about my childhood?"

"Oh nothing," was the reply. "Now give the phone back, we were having quite the nice conversation."

With a small growl he gave the phone back to me. I smiled at him and put the phone to my ear. "I think that you're son might be a little upset with us." All the boys moved out of the room then, probably to go drink more.

"I don't give a fuck," Ma replied. "He's been angry with me in the past and I haven't cared. Serves him right. Shoulda' seen him and Conn this one time. It was about eight years ago on Saint Paddy's day. Told them I was gonna shoot myself. Even shot a gun off. Pretty sure they shit their pants."

I laughed at her story and she joined me. Once we stopped I said, "He can hold one hell of a grudge though. Refused to talk to me for week straight once after I refused to kiss after he had eaten an entire can of tuna."

"Well that's my boy for ya'. But I don't blame ya'. I wouldn't have kissed him either," she told me. We both started to laugh again.

"But then there were those six days where I refused to sleep with him. Don't remember what he did to piss me off that bad. Of course, he ended up getting his way in the end."

"Ya' know, I think that me and Noah had a fight like that once. Ended the same way yours and Murphy's did."

We laughed again. It was nice talking to someone who could be my mother. "Well, Ma I better get going. Got my appointment soon and I might need to go sooth Murphy's manly pride as well," I told her with a small sigh.

"Alright lass, I guess I'll let ya' go. But next time, don't wait so long before calling me!" she playfully scolded me.

"Alright I won't," I told her. "I'll talk to ya' soon."

"Bye lass."

"Bye."

I clicked the phone off with a contented sigh. That's when it started to ring. I looked down to see that it was Eunice's number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi hun, I'll be there in roughly fifteen minutes. As long as these detectives can hurry up," Eunice told me.

"Alright sounds good," I told her before hanging up the phone.

I moved back into the bathroom and grabbed my cover up. I quickly put on a good amount on my neck. Thank God for make-up otherwise I would have a lot of explaining to do. After making sure that I looked good enough to go out in public I went downstairs to the bar.

"So why were ya' calling my Ma?" Murphy asked as he grabbed me from behind.

"I had a few questions about pregency," I told him squirming in his arms.

"Like what," he asked against my neck.

"Murphy," I whined. "I just put make-up on. I didn't need my neck to be littered with hickeys like some teenager. Especially when we don't want the F.B.I to know where you are."

"Alright," my husband grumbled reluctantly. He let me go and I heard the sound of a horn honking.

"That's my ride. I'll see you tonight," I told Murphy as I gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing out the door. I got into the front of Eunice's car, the three detectives were all squished in the back. I nearly laughed at the sight.

"How are you feeling?" Eunice asked me as we started to the hospital.

I sighed and said, "Fine. Just figured out that I'm starting to show though."

"What the fuck does that got to do with anything?" Greenly asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Do you know nothing about women? Looks are practically our lives!"

"Isn't it good to start showing?" Eunice asked me. "Means that the baby is healthy and everything?"

"I have no idea," I told her. "Suppose we could ask the doctor that."

Everyone in the car nodded. All too soon we arrived at the hospital. I was scared shitless but I didn't know why. We all walked in and eventually got me settled in a room.

"Alright Mrs. MacManus, let's take a look at you," the doctor said. He put some gel on my stomach and I hissed at the cool feel of it. He started to rub this wand around on it then and I looked at the little monitor above me.

That's when I saw it. Two little circles. I smiled and tears gathered in my eyes at the sight of my baby.

"You are officially ten weeks along and both babies are healthy as can be," the doctor told me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. "What do you mean both babies?"

"Mrs. MacManus, you're having twins."

"Oh fuck," I whispered looking at the monitor. Those two circles weren't one baby, but two. No wonder I was already showing!

"Oh Elliot, that's amazing!" Eunice cried grabbing my hand. I looked over at her with a scared expression on my face.

That's when the doctor asked, "Which one of you is the father?"

The three detectives looked at each when I spoke up. "The father isn't here today. He…couldn't make it. These three men are my some of my closest friends," I told the doctor.

He only nodded and wrote something on his clipboard. "Well, everything seems to be fine so you're free to clean up. I'd like to see you in about two weeks though, just to make sure everything is going okay."

I nodded as I started to clean the goo off my stomach.

"Your twins were conceived roughly on New Year's Day and their expected due date right now is September tenth."

I nodded again as I pulled my shirt back over my stomach and stood. For a while longer I talked with my doctor about what I had to do to stay and healthy and all that jazz. About an hour later we were in the car heading back to the bar, the ultrasound pictures clutched in my shaking hands.

"Eunice," I whispered. "I'm gonna have twins."

"I know hun, that's so amazing," she told me.

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can handle it. I mean not just one little person but two running around at the same time causing trouble." I put my head in my hands. "I hate Murphy for this. It's all his fault!"

"Now Elliot, everything will be fine. You got all sorts of people who are here to help you," Eunice said trying to calm me down. Damn mood swings making my emotions all outta whack.

"How can you say that Eunice?!" I shouted. "My husband is God knows where, I'm stuck here pregnant, with twins no less, and can't do a fucking thing about it!"

"Alright Elliot," Eunice said stopping the car in front of the bar. "You need to put your big girl panties on now. Sure, you're in a fucked up situation, but there is nothing you can do about it. Pull yourself together and get over this. You will be the world's best momma. I've seen the way you are around little kids. I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine, because we got a date with one, Gorgeous George."

I nodded and got out of the car. I was shocked that none of the detectives in the back seat said anything during mine or Eunice's outbursts. Guess they must have learned in the eight years I was gone.

"Go inside and get some rest hun. I have a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be a long day," Eunice said sticking her head out the window.

I nodded again and turned around. "Oh, thanks Eunice, for everything," I called to my best friend over my shoulder.

"Anytime girl," she called back with a smile. I smiled at her and walked into the bar. I walked right back to the back room but it was empty.

"Murphy? Connor? Romeo? Uncle Doc?" I called looking around the empty bar. It was strange for it to be closed this late in the afternoon.

"Elliot," my uncle said as he came down the stairs from the apartment.

"Uncle Doc, where are the boys?" I asked him.

"Ar-ar-aren't they i-in the b-b-back room?" he asked looking into the dark hallway. I shook my head. "Then I d-d-don't know. Fuck! Ass!"

"Well, I got the first pictures of your great niece and or nephew," I told my uncle as I sat at the bar. "Would you like to see?"

My uncle nodded and pulled out the picture of the two little circles. My babies.

"Why are th-there two?" my uncle asked me.

"I'm having twins," I told him.

My uncle looked up at me with a huge smile on his face. "That's wonderful El-Elliot!"

"I just wish Murphy was here so that I could tell him. I have no idea where the hell he is now. It just makes me so mad that he can't even leave a fucking note," I said looking down at the picture.

My uncle put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "I-I know lass. Th-th-this whole thing has b-b-been hard on ya'."

I smiled at him and tucked the picture away for later. I took one of the smaller ones out though and shoved it into my jean pocket. "Can I help tonight? I need something to help take my mind off of Murphy."

"Of course l-lass," my uncle replied. I hopped off my stool and walked to the door, flipping the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

I spent the rest of the night working the bar with Uncle Doc. It was nice to see some familiar faces. I chatted with the people who remembered me and introduced myself to the people who didn't.

It wasn't long before it was closing time. My uncle told me to go upstairs and get some rest, seeing as I had been on my feet for most of the night.

I was about to head upstairs when I stopped. I glanced around and then walked back to the back room. I opened the door and was greeted by darkness. I pulled the picture of my babies from my pocket. I looked at it then looked at the room.

I shook my head. There was no way that I was just gonna leave the picture for Murphy. I was gonna tell him myself. I closed the door to the room and walked back out to the bar. I headed up the stairs and to my room. I changed out of my jeans and my shirt.

I looked down at the small bump that I had. "Hi babies, it's your momma. I know that your Da doesn't know about you guys yet, but I love you both more than I can ever say."

I sighed wishing that my husband was here to experience this with me. I mean it was his fault for getting me pregnant. It must be a MacManus trait that I ended up with twins. I sighed again and crawled under my covers with only my under things on.

I closed my eyes and dreamt of the life I could have after all of this was over, if we all came out of it alive.

**AN: I hope that you guys liked it and remember to review! **


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Oh my gosh guys I am so so so so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was trying to deal with some personal things and I needed to take a break from writing for a bit. Anywho I am back now and ready to rock this story! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully won't hate me at the end! **

**And please remember to review! I live for reviews and I always want feedback. So if you want to see something in my writing changed or if see something you don't like please tell me! **

**Chapter Five Replies to Reviews (Seeing as I haven't had the chance to get back to you all!): **

**FanFicGirl10: I know that I tease a lot but hey, that's what keeps you coming back! I love that Murphy is happy to be a Da. I think that it's kinda like a secret thing for him that he loves little kids and wants to have a big happy family. Plus he wants to be there for his kids, unlike his own Da. and I wouldn't say that she hates him, just not entirly happy with him. **

**hayleyjune13: Glad that you are liking! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**jalenvictoriaxo: Haha, I like to scare you guys! Adds drama to the story! I know I loved writing the reunion! I feel like Elliot's just such an emotional wreck right now that she would go from yelling to being all lovey dovey. **

**bornforthis1397: I did! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter Six Replies to Reviews:**

**FanFicGirl10: Again, I wouldn't say that Elliot hates Murphy, she just doesn't like him all that entirly much. I think that her being pregnant is just playing with her emotions. She's scared shitless about having twins because she was scared in the first place about bringing a baby into the kind of world that her and the boys live in and now she's bringing in two. So I think that just kind of made her go crazy and need someone to blame. Murphy, the poor guy, just happened to be the one she blamed. And yea, I have to agree, they are drifting apart. But something that happens at the end of this chapter and for the next chapters (basiclly until the end of the story) will bring them closer than ever. I love MacManus twins as well, which is why I wanted her to have twins! (Sorry this is so long, I guess that I just had a lot to say!)**

**Ragdoll88: Yay, new reviewer! But awe thank you, you charmer! I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I do try to do my best on everything that I write! **

**Wow, now that that's over we can get to the story! Please enjoy and remember to review! Please and thank you!**

- Chapter Seven –

"Elliot wake up," somebody said shaking my shoulder. I groaned, pulled my covers closer around me, and rolled over. "Oh come on Elliot."

"No," I said snuggling deeper under my sheets.

"Oh for fuck's sakes," they said. All of a sudden I was freezing and coverless.

I opened my eyes to see Eunice standing there with my sheets in her hand. "Come on Eunice, you know that I'm not a morning person."

"Yea but we got a date," she told me grabbing my jeans and throwing them at me.

"Alright, alright," I groaned sitting up. I pulled the jeans on and felt around for a shirt.

"Do you really not have any sexy shirts?" Eunice asked me.

I gave her a confused look. "My husband is God knows where, why would I need a sexy shirt?"

"Well, this guy is high class. You didn't expect to go waltzing in there in wearing some old sweatshirt did you?" she asked me.

"I didn't know that there was a dress code," I told her.

"Good thing we're the same size," she told me as she took off her top, leaving her in only a black dress. She threw it at me along with a black bra.

I looked at the silky material in my lap. It was dark green with black lace cut outs. "Eunice, I couldn't possibly wear this!" I exclaimed. "I'm pregnant and showing! This shirt is for someone who is single and NOT pregnant."

"Oh calm down Elliot, nobody you know will be there. Everything will be fine." My best friend told me. I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. "Plus I bet Murphy would love it." Eunice told me with a wink.

"Don't even get me started on him," I told her as I changed my bra and pulled the shirt on.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"He is God knows where and tomorrow is our anniversary," I explained to my best friend. "He doesn't know about the twins yet either," I said in a softer voice as I laid a protective hand over my hidden bump.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder then. I looked up into Eunice's light blue green eyes. "Everything will be alright hun. I have a good feeling about this."

I nodded and sent her a small smile. I got out of bed and grabbed my old converse.

"No way are you wearing those," I heard from behind me.

I stood and turned to face Eunice. "What else am I going to wear?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"These," Eunice said holding up a pair of black stiletto boots.

"Conplexio est esse stupri kidding me. Nulla cothurno illos in inferno qui me questus es. Tunicam bysso, et illi non prodest aetate confectus. Non est stupri via!" (_You have got to be fucking kidding me. There is no way in hell that you are getting me into those boots. The shirt, fine, but I haven't worn those boots in years. There is no fucking way! LATIN_) I yelled at her.

"Ya' know, I always hated when ya' switched languages on me," my best friend told me eyeing the boots in her hand. "Nunc, hic 'quis' agnus dei accidere. Tute agnus dei mitte illas ocreis, tum sumus agnus dei ire unum inveneris Templi George ego sum, nec agnus dei exaudire stupri verbum de illo." (_Now, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna put these boots on and then we're gonna go find one Gorgeous George and I'm not gonna hear another fucking word about it. LATIN_)

I stared open mouthed at her. I had no idea that she could still speak Latin. "Fucking soith," (_Fucking bitch GAELIC_) I muttered as I grabbed the boots from her.

"That's a new one," she told me with a smirk.

"Gaelic, learned it from the boys," I told her as I put the boots on. I stood and looked at her. "Ready?"

"You got a gun?" she asked me.

"No," I quickly said trying to push the image of my pistols still sitting in the bottom of my suitcase from my mind. I didn't need to get wrapped back up in shooting people.

"Liar," Eunice said after studying me for a moment. "Where is it?" I didn't say anything. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to find it then."

"Oh fuck dom go ifreann agus ar ais," (_Oh fuck me to hell and back GAELIC_) I muttered walking over to my closet. I bent down and reached into my suitcase. "I ndáiríre riamh ag iarraidh seo a úsáid arís ach buille faoi thuairim agam nach féidir liom a rogha," (_I really never wanted to use this again but I guess I don't have a choice. GAELIC_) I said as I felt my hand wrap around the cool metal. I pulled the gun out and shoved it into the waist band of my jeans. "Alright let's go," I said standing and stalking by Eunice.

We got to the kitchen before Eunice said, "Shouldn't you write your uncle a note?"

"I guess so," I said looking around for a pad of paper and a pen. Once I found the needed supplies I wrote a quick note to my uncle. I set it on the kitchen table where I knew he would be able to find it. When I knew my friend wasn't looking I shove a piece of paper and the pen into my pocket. After that I walked down to the bar with Eunice. "I have to check something quick. I'll only be minute. Why don't you go wait in the car," I told her.

She gave me a funny look but walked from the bar anyways. Once I saw her get into her car I walk back to the back room. I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote another note.

'Chuaigh amach le cara. Ná bíodh imní ort mar gheall orm. Bia Is sa chuisneoir san árasán. Fan sábháilte agus nach aon ní a dúr a dhéanamh agus tá mé imithe, nach bhfuil mo láthair stopadh tú san am atá caite. (_Went out with a friend. Don't worry about me. Food is in the fridge in the apartment. Stay safe and don't do anything to stupid while I'm gone, not that my presence has stopped you in the past. GAELIC_)

Murphy, nisi moriantur. Ego postulo vos. Ego novi aliquid vobis. Amabo, revertere, viveret. (_Murphy, don't die. I need you. I have some news for you. Please, come back alive. LATIN_)'

I set the note in the middle of the table with a sigh. I hoped to God that they saw it and wouldn't get themselves killed. With one last look at the note, I walked from the room and out to Eunice's car. I got in without a word and Eunice didn't ask me about it.

We drove in silence for a minute or two before I flicked the radio on. We drove for a while longer before stopping in front of a place called 'Bella Sante Salon'.

"This is hardly a place for a date," I told her as I undid my seatbelt.

"This is hardly a date," she replied getting out of the car. I followed her lead and got out as well. I followed after her as we walking into the salon.

We walked back to a small room in the back. I figured that Eunice must have done her research before we got here seeing as she didn't say a word to anyone.

Eunice opened the door and flashed her badge to the young female masseuse. I put a finger to my lips as I walked in after her. Eunice put some lotion on her hands and replaced the girl's hands on the fat man laying on the table. I ushered the masseuse out of the room and gently closed the door.

That's when I heard the most disgusting sounds in the entire world. "Oh, yeah," I heard from the man on the table. I stood in front of the door and looked around the room trying to block out the sounds George was making. "Someone's been eating their Wheaties. Yeah, get after it, girl."

That's when I spotted it. A large paddle leaning up against the wall. "Pst," I hissed at Eunice to get her attention. She looked up at me and I jerked my head in the direction of the paddle. She smiled at me and nodded.

I watched as her hand traveled lower on George's back. "Oh that's good." I watched as she dragged his towel down, exposing his ass. "Let's keep this professional baby. I don't need ya to keep calling me."

While he was busy talking I grabbed the paddle and smacked him as hard as I possibly could with it.

"AAAAAH!" he cried as he rolled off the table and hit the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!? You fucking bitch!" he cried scrambling to stand.

Eunice and I looked at each and then both pulled our guns. George came rushing at us and stopped upon seeing the guns in his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said putting his hands up.

"What the fuck did you just say to us?" I asked cocking my gun.

"I-I-I'm sorry I called you guys that," George said.

"Well, how courteous of you to apologize. Courtesy is so important. Don't you agree?" Eunice asked.

"I know I sure I do," I growled at the man in front of us.

"Y-yeah, I'm down with that," George said, his hands visibly shaking.

"Good. Now sit your fat ass down," I told him, my gun never leaving his face. George scrambled to pick up a stool and sit.

Eunice holstered her gun then pulled up the armrest on one of the drying chairs and sat. I could see George eye fucking her as she crossed her legs. I on the other hand decided to stay standing. It made for an easier get away if necessary. I crossed my arms over my chest, my gun still gripped in my hand.

"Where is Concezio Yakavetta?" Eunice asked calmly.

"I don't know," George replied giving us a look.

"Yeah. There's a lot of stuff you don't know, Hoss," I told him. He gave me a confused look and bit his lip. "For instance, you're the only New York guy George. Your blood just ain't as blue as the rest of them is it?"

"Explains why aren't you safely tucked away in some ivory tower with all the other big wigs, sucking on cannoli and cocktail shrimp? That's why you're the one he left on the streets, George," Eunice chimed in, finishing my thought.

"Like you know shit all of a sudden!" George nearly yelled at us. "Someone's gotta run our legitimate businesses. Someone's gotta make sure that..."

"Someone's gotta chum the waters," Eunice said cutting him off.

"That's bullshit!" George cried pointing his finger at Eunice. I cocked my gun again but he just kept on talking. "And I ain't saying another fucking word to you. Either of you."

"Good. Then you can just listen," I said as he turned his back to us.

"We know Concezio had that priest killed," Eunice told him. George looked back at her and I knew that he hadn't known.

"Oh, that's another thing you don't know, I bet. But then why would he tell you that George?" I asked.

Eunice stood then and walked over to the fat man on the stool. "You and your guys on the street, you're his bait. Gorgeous George, huh? Expendable George is more like it," she told him. She then nodded at me and I shoved my gun back in the waistband of my pants. Eunice and I turned to leave. Eunice looked over her shoulder though and called, "By the by, you got a pretty nice ass for a fat man."

We were about to walk out the door when George called to us, "I don't know why you stay with that Irish fucker! You could do much better!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" I growled turning around to look at him.

"You know that they aren't gonna leave this city alive right? Concezio is after them but not you. But I know the truth," he told me.

I walked towards him as he spoke to me until I was right in his face. "You fucking say a word to anyone about me. Anyone and I will come after you. That's a promise," I hissed at him before standing and leaving the room with Eunice in tow.

Once we got outside and back in Eunice's car she turned to me. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Eunice, he was the one who sent that robber. He's the one that knows about me and Murphy. If he tells anyone about us, I'm dead. If anyone finds out about the twins they're gonna wait until they're born and then come after us. I know how the minds of these people work," I told her.

"That's it. I'm getting one of the guys to protect you 24/7. We can't rely on one threat to keep that fat man quiet."

- Murphy's POV -

Connor, Romeo, and I all walked down the hall in the memorial center. That's when I spotted it. The words 'David Della Rocco' with his picture right underneath it.

Connor and I both knelt and started to pray. I closed my eyes and the scene from that night played back in my mind.

"_No!" Elliot screamed as she moved in front of Rocco. I loved the way that she was so protective and fierce. She was truly our guardian angel. _

"_God! No!" I heard my twin scream but all I could focus on was the mob boss. Yakavetta raised his gun and knocked the girl I loved away from our friend. She landed at my feet as the shot rang out around the cold room. _

I had failed Rocco that day, seeing as I was the one who wanted to bring him into this. I knew that Elliot shared the same feelings as I did.

I quickly finished my prayer and crossed myself. That's when I looked at Rocco's picture. Something was off about it. That's when it clicked. "Connor," I said nudging my brother. "What the...did they use his mug shot?"

"What? No," he replied leaning in close, like me.

We both stared at it before I said, "Yeah. You remember how he told us he was embarrassed cause that feller had to hold up all his long hair behind his head?"

"Aye," Connor said remembering that time.

"Look at that," I said pointing to a blurry, thick line in the back of the picture. "That's an arm."

Connor looked at me and we both cracked up. "Rocco," my brother said pointing at the picture and laughing. The only thing that was missing from the moment was my wife. I faintly heard Romeo talking on the phone, but I ignored him. "Murph you all right?" Connor asked noteiching that I had stopped laughing.

"I'm fine," I told him quickly.

My twin cast a quick glance around the room before dropping his voice and asking, "Tá tú ag smaoineamh faoi Elliot ní arís go bhfuil tú?" (_You're thinking about Elliot again aren't you? GAELIC_)

I nodded and said, "Mi sento come qualcosa di brutto sarebbe successo a lei. E 'come un istinto. Non so perché, ma ho appena fatto." (_I just feel like something bad is gonna happen to her. It's like a gut feeling. I don't know why but I just have it. ITIALIAN_)

"C'est exactement pourquoi nous avons choisi de la laisser sortir de nos plans. Avec son être enceinte et tout, il ne serait pas bon pour elle. Vous faites la bonne chose Murph," (_That's exactly why we chose to leave her out of our plans. With her being pregnant and all, it wouldn't be good for her. You're doing the right thing Murph. FRENCH_) Connor told me.

"Ich weiß, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht noch dieses Gefühl," (_I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't still have that feeling. GERMAN_) I replied. My twin nodded, not really knowing what else to say. We both stood then and meet Romeo to leave.

He told us of our next hit. A street mob boss named George.

It wasn't long before the time came and we walked into the tanning room. I jumped up on top of tanning bed, squishing the fat man inside of it.

"Lovely voice. We'd like ya ta sing for us. Can ya' do that for me?" my brother asked he put his gun to the man's temple. "Can ya' do that for me?!"

I heard the taps on the cover of the bed I jumped off of it. I pulled the top up and Connor got George out of the bed. "It's getting hard to be a gentleman of fucking leisure, around here!" I heard him cry, but we just ignored him. I grabbed his hair and my twin got his stomach. Together we got him pushed up against the wall.

"We want the shooter you motherfuckers used on that priest," I told him as we pushed our guns into the palms of his hands.

"What priest?" he asked.

Now I was pissed. I let go of his arm and smacked him as hard as I could in the fat fucking face of his. "The fucking name!" I cried.

"I don't know who it is!" the fat ass cried.

"That's fucking bullshit!" Romeo called from behind us.

Connor and I both released his arms and cocked our guns, ready to blow this motherfucker away.

"It's the truth! Concezio didn't tell no one what he was doing cause he knew nobody would have okayed it! The shooter's an independent contractor! That's all I know!" he cried looking between me and my brother.

That's when Connor grabbed the cross around his neck. The motherfucker didn't deserve to wear that, but now it turned out to be kinda handy. My twin choked the fat ass and asked, "Where the fuck Yakavetta hidin'?"

"The Prudential! Fortieth floor! Jesus Christ!" the man wheezed out. That's when his phone started to go off.

Romeo threw me the cell phone and I quickly read the text. "You meeting someone tonight?" I asked the man who still had my gun trained on.

"Yakavetta's racket chief," he said as I threw the phone to my brother. "Street guys. Your kind of guys. You could take a real bite outta crime here, huh? I could help you."

Connor hit him in the head with the phone and showed him the screen. "The fuck is that?"

"Nobody forgot what you guys did to us last time. Everyone's hiding staying indoors. I give out the location an hour before," the fat ass explained to us.

"My Uncle's place is closed tonight. I got the key," Romeo told us.

"How's Mexican for you, George?" Connor asked giving the man a slap.

"No difference to me. I think I just shit my European cut Speedos, anyway," he told us. I grimaced at the thought of just how absolutely disgusting that was. The fat ass then looked at me. "You know that girl of yours is pretty. She could do so much better."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled at him.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" he asked, taunting me. I shoved the barrel of my gun harder against his palm. "Her and that red head came and visited me today. Man, if Concezio knew about your girl, he would do murder to her body. She's probably all tight and hot, makes cute noises, screams when you right that right spot inside her."

I pulled my gun away from his hand and whipped it across his face. I heard the sound of his noise breaking and then I saw the blood. I went to go beat him again when I heard Connor yell.

"Murph!"

I looked at my brother. I could see exactly what he was trying to say in his eyes. 'Calm the fuck down.' But how could I? This fat motherfucker was taking about Elliot, Ma of my unborn child, my wife, my lass, my world, MY everything like she was fucking whore! I couldn't stand it!

"You fucking talk about her like that again," I growled at the motherfucker. "And you better pray you're dead."

- Elliot's POV -

"What's this?" Eunice asked holding up a small plastic bag as we all sat around the table at the police station. I was half asleep and Dolly was asleep.

"Rosary bead," Greenly said. "They found it pushed into the carpet near the victim. Father McKinney wasn't wearing a rosary so it's probably been there a while."

That's when Duffy walked in and dropped a giant stack of papers on the table. "The results on all 864 prints found at the scene. All match churchgoers or clergy but one. The partial on the priest's watch is still unidentified," he told us.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "That's horse shit."

"Everyone gets printed nowadays," Eunice said leaning back in her chair. "They're inking up these snotgobblers in kindergarten, now."

"It's a brick wall anyway. We know Napoleon was wearing gloves. Lab got zilch on chain and lock. The pennies came up clean too," Dolly reminded us.

I groaned and slumped onto the table. "I'm gonna go powder my nose," I heard Eunice say but I didn't even look up.

"Aw, man. Daddy would knock that out like Mike fucking Tyson," Greenly said as the door closed. I reached a hand out and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Eunice cried walking back into the room.

"What?! I didn't say nothing!" Green Beans said trying to play it off cool.

I lifted my head up and watched as she walked over to the table. She picked the bead up and faced the boards asking, "McKinney wore his watch on his left hand. Where was this found exactly?!"

I got up and looked at the boards with her.

"Right here, off his left elbow," Duffy said pointing at a diagram of the priest.

"Just occurred to me that priest wore a rosary while taking confession," Eunice told us as the other two detectives joined us.

I thought about it then cried, "She's right!"

Eunice went into drill sergeant mode then. "Dolly, get on the phone! Find out which wrist he wore his rosary on and if he was wearing it that night! Duffy, run that partial through DMV! David put it through INTERpol! Just get an I.D.! Now! Come on! Vamoose!" The three detectives took off. "Elliot go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day," she told me. I nodded and left the room as she went back to looking at the boards.

I walked from the police station with a yawn. Eunice was right. It had been a long day. I had been helping try to figure out this case with the rest of the detectives and I had spent all day at the station after the encounter with George.

As I walked through the streets of Boston I shivered. I hadn't changed from the lace cut out shirt and boots and I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. I glanced around me and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to stay warm with the chill in the air.

Suddenly a hand was over my mouth and around my torso. I started to scream into the hand and squirm around. That's when something crashed over my head. I slumped in my captor's arms and blacked out.

**AN: NO! ELLIOT! Sorry to leave it at such a big cliffhanger but I promise that the next update will be a lot faster than this one. Also now that you're at the bottom of the page, please review! It only a takes a minute or two to leave your thoughts! **

**Oh and I just want to gloat a little and say that I'm getting custom Boondock Saints converse for my birthday! If you want to see a pic of them head to my twitter ( baymarieb) or my Instagram (baymarieb)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: As promised, I updated sooner than last time! Yay! Anywho this chapter does have rape and does get a little bit graphic (NOTHING WORSE THAN WHAT HAS BEEN IN THE MOVIES) so if you don't like reading that kind of thing then skip over the Elliot parts. **

**So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please don't kill me at the end of this chapter. *Runs with her arms over her head away from the bullets and knives and other deadly weapons that are sure to be flying at her after you finish this chapter***

**So anywho enjoy and remeber to review at the bottom! **

**And I just have to say wow. I think that yesterday I got the most reviews for a chapter by far! Thank you guys so much! I love you all so much for reviewing and keeping me going with this story! The reviews you guys give me after a chapter like that are super fun to read! **

**jalenvictoriaxo: I do that to you to keep you coming back for more! If I just ended it with a boring part it would be no fun to read! I love messing with people's emotions because I'm an evil author like that. MUWHAHAHAHA! **

**hayleyjune13: Glad that you are liking it! I hope that this update was soon enough for you! **

**Shorty22133: Glad the you like it! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Ragdoll88: I do try! But it has been my pleasure writing this story. It has become like a drug to me and I can't get enough of writing it! I also wanted to stick to the movies as closely as I could seeing as that is where I get my inspriation from, but of course with having Elliot added in there I couldn't keep everything the same. But I'm glad that you like what I've done with it! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! Don't worry, Murphy is gonna get super protective of her after this chapter and you'll see why. Actually both Murphy and Connor are gonna get protective of her, but of course Murphy more than Connor. And I wouldn't say that they save her soon, but they will save her I promise. It just might not be when and how you would like it to be. **

**Sissymac: I do love cliffhangers! And trust me, I know how they make you feel. When I write I feel like I'm reading it at the same time. After I finish a chapter with a huge cliffhanger all I want to do is write more so that I can find out what happens next, hence why this chapter is coming to you guys so soon. And of course I am going to continue with this story. I kinda want to know what would happen if I never finished it now. **

**Alright, now please read and review! **

- Chapter Eight –

As I walked through the streets of Boston I shivered. I hadn't changed from the lace cut out shirt and boots and I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. I glanced around me and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to stay warm with the chill in the air.

Suddenly a hand was over my mouth and around my torso. I started to scream into the hand and squirm around. That's when something crashed over my head. I slumped in my captor's arms and blacked out.

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I was strapped to a bed in an all white room. I thrashed against the ropes binding me to the bed. I tried to scream but a cloth gag had been shoved into my mouth.

I guessed that I had time so I decided to go over everything that I did know, seeing as I had no idea where I was or who I was here with.

My name is Elliot Parker. My parents were murdered two months ago while getting money from our bank. I moved to Boston in order to get away. I had been depressed and started cutting. I loved to sing and play guitar and piano. I could speak German, Latin, Spanish, French, and Italian. I had been living on the streets and selling my body in order to stay alive. I was going to visit my Uncle Doc tomorrow in order to get a job at his bar.

That's when the door opened. A man walked in that I had never seen before. "Well, glad to see you're up," the man said as he walked over to me. "Looks like I get to have some fun." I could tell that the man was of Italian decent from his accent and looks.

The man grabbed my shirt and pulled it up, leaving me completely exposed. I struggled against my bonds as he started to feel me up. Tears ran down my face and fell into my hair as the man grabbed the waistband of my pants.

'Pwese, no," I cried around the gag in my mouth. The man ignored me and pulled my jeans and underwear down.

Tears continued to run down my face as the man took advantage of me. Once he was done all he did was zip up his fly and left the room wordlessly.

I continued to cry not even bothering to try and stop the flow of tears. Through my hazy vision I could see all of my body. I had a few bruises and cuts here and there but nothing serious. I could also see that on the left side of my torso a bullet hole scar that was outlined by what looked like an iron. I could see an almost identical scar on my left thigh. I looked above me and saw that I had another scar like it on my right shoulder. But I couldn't ever remember getting shot.

I could also feel a band on my left hand ring finger, but I had no idea what it was from. I could also feel the weight of a locket resting against my chest. I wished that I could move my hands so that I could look at it. I wanted to know what was inside the locket. I had never had a locket before.

I didn't know who I was anymore.

- Murphy's POV -

We shoved George into the backroom of the restaurant. We had a clear view of the bar and we watched as person after person walk in. I looked down at the shit stain on the back of the bright pink fabric. All I wanted to do was shoot this guy. My train of thought was interrupted when he spoke.

"Just two more to go," he said. "Uh...You guys are gonna let me go, right?"

I looked at Connor and he nodded at me. "We'll just have to see, won't we," I said. I hoped to God that we got to kill this son of a bitch.

"Jesus Christ, this is some embarrassing shit," George said.

"Don't worry," Connor said as he looked at the shit stain. "We worked on a sheep farm, smelled way worse."

I took in a sniff and said, "Though that is right up there."

"Yo, spicaroo. More nachos and mas salsa, capisce?" We heard one man say to Romeo. I had to admit, I felt bad for the guy.

"Hey and I need a refill here, pepe?" Another man said.

"Hay muy, Hay muy," we heard Romeo respond.

That's when another guy walked in. "Whoa!" he said once he saw all the other men in the bar draw their guns. "Easy. Jesus."

- Eunice's POV -

I heard my cell phone ring as I was driving to go check up on Elliot. I quickly looked at the caller ID. Once I saw the name I smiled and flipped my phone open. "How do, David?" I answered.

"Hey," he answered. "Just dumped two text messages from George's cell. One was just two words. 'Silver Peso.' It's a Mexican joint down by the docks. He sent it to his enforcer, Jo Jo Rhama. Guess gangsters gotta eat too, huh?"

"I think I'll drop in on their supper, see if I can shake things up," I told him, a plan already forming in my mind.

"You need a body guard?" David asked.

"No thank you, Mike Tyson," I told him remembering his comment from earlier. "What did the other text say?"

"Get the girl. It was sent out a few hours before the Sliver Peso one. I have no idea what it could mean," he told me.

I nearly slammed on the brakes as I heard what he was saying. I quickly pulled into a nearby parking lot. "They took Elliot," I said.

"What?" David asked, obviously confused.

"This morning I went with Elliot to go question George. He knew about her and Murphy. She made a threat to him and I guess he must not have liked that. He had to have taken her," I explained thinking back to what had happened only this morning.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" he asked me.

I sighed and said, "No. Let me get this Sliver Peso thing taken care of and I'll get back to you."

"Alright. Call me as soon as you can," he told me.

"I will. Talk to you soon," I told him.

"Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Fuck!" I cried banging my head on my steering wheel. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let her gone home, at least not alone. "How can I be so dumb?" I asked myself. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about all of the awful things they would probably do to her. "Pull yourself together," I told myself the words that I had told my best friend not all that long ago. I blinked my tears away and pulled out of the parking lot. Things were going to get ugly.

- Murphy's POV -

I ripped off the piece of duct tape from the roll I was holding as Romeo stalked back into the kitchen. "These dagos are getting antsy man. I'm getting Spicaroo'd and Pepe'd," he told us.

"Calm the fuck down," my twin said pointing the paintbrush in his hand at the Mexican. "Stick it out. Waitin' on one more."

Romeo nodded and left the kitchen then. I ripped off another piece of duct tape and put it over the fat man on the cart in front of us.

"Murph, you okay?" Connor asked me suddenly.

"Fine," I replied as I ripped of another piece.

"Ya' don't seem fine to me," he told me. "Call in a twin's instinct, but I know something is wrong."

I looked at my twin. "It's Elliot alright," I finally sighed out.

"I know you're worried about her and everything, but this is for the best. I promise that after this, we'll head back to the bar and you can see her then, aye?"

"Aye," I sighed out. I was finally gonna be able to see my wife again, seeing as tomorrow was our anniversary.

Connor and I finished our work on the fat ass soon after that.

That's when we heard a new voice from the bar.

"Alright The gang's all here," Connor said.

Rome threw the pans he was holding into the sink and then held out his hand. "Alright, gimme my fucking bee bee gun."

Connor and I shared a look. "Naw Rome. You've earned your stripes," I told him throwing him one of Elliot's old guns. I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he checked the gun out. "Hey tighten it up," I told him with a look.

Romeo only nodded before going back out to the bar. Conn gave me a look but I only shook my head.

It wasn't long before we heard, "Where's Gorgeous?"

Together Connor and I sent out the cart with the fat ass tapped to it. We watched as it sailed across the floor and into the railing on the opposite side of us.

I smiled as we heard the conversation stop. We crawled into the small cupboards Romeo had showed us when we were planning. When we got through we hopped over the bar

"Is that George?" we heard one guy ask as they all pointed their guns at the motherfucker.

"'Erin go bragh?' What the fuck is that?" another asked. His pronunciation of the Gaelic was terrible.

Connor and I shared a look before I told the men standing around, "It's Irish for 'You're fucked'."

All of the men turned to look at us. I didn't even blink an eye as we shot every man. These people were keeping me from seeing my wife, and I was pissed. The sooner we took care of them the sooner I would get to see my lass.

"Viva La Mejico, bitches!" Romeo cried as he jumped over the bar and met us on the floor.

That's when the motherfucker strapped to the cart stood up. He ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his dead companions. He then looked to us and said, "I've seen the light! You guys have really turned me around on this! I'm like born again and shit! I swear!"

"What do ya think? Let him go?" Connor asked me. I wanted to shoot the motherfucker so bad, but he did help us.

But I had a better idea. "You know what I think we should do. We'll let God decide if you get a second chance," I said walking towards him. I pulled out a six-bullet revolver from my pocket and took out all the bullets besides one. I spun it so that I didn't know where the bullet was.

"Wh-what the fuck you doing?" he asked me. "What the fuck," he cried as I grabbed the leg of the cart. I turned him and put the gun to his head.

"Best be right with your Jesus boy," I told him. I pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. The chamber had been empty.

"Well!" I cried turning to face my brother and Romeo. "Praise baby Jesus!" I could hear the motherfucker clanging around behind me as I walked over to Conn and Rome. "Georgie?" I said not even looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"All good boys go to heaven," I told him loading my gun again.

"Now, that was, perhaps the finest example of spiritual guidance that I have ever had the good fortune ta witness," Connor told me as he made the sign of the cross over himself.

"It was wonderful wasn't it? Mysterious ways. Mysterious ways," I said with a smile.

"You know it's about time that you actually fucking smi," Connor started to say but was cut off by the sounds of guns going off.

I wasn't sure who shot first or from where but all I knew was that we had to hit the floor. By the time that I had grabbed my pistol and stood again one shooter had run off.

"Put it down! Put it down!" I heard Connor yell at the woman standing there.

"Put the god damn gun down right now!" I cried as I pointed my pistol and the six shooter at the woman. She seemed familiar to me, but I wasn't sure why.

"Easy fellas. I'm alone," she told us as she put her gun on the bar.

Romeo came running back to us then. "He's gone."

"Who the fuck are you?" Connor asked her.

"My name is Eunice Bloom and I'm your new guardian angel. A torch was passed to me by a few mutual friends," she told us.

"Mutual friends by the name of fucking who?" I asked her.

"Paul Maximilian fucking Smecker," Eunice told us. The name sounded familiar but I just couldn't remember why.

I looked at Connor and he nodded at me. We lowered our guns and I said, "We heard. He was a good man."

"Aye. You have our condolences," Connor said eyeing the woman up

"And you mine," she replied.

That's when it registered in my mind. "Who said that there was more than one person who passed you the torch. Who else do you know?" I asked.

"Elliot Genevieve Parker MacManus," she replied.

"You're the girl from the wedding," Connor said completely dropping his stance.

"Where is Elliot?" I asked waiting for my pregnant wife to pop up.

Before Eunice could say anything thought Romeo piped up. "Well I'm glad everybody, who the fuck was that guy?!"

"That, I suspect, was the shooter you boys have been looking for," she told us.

"Who the fuck is this brawd?! And what the fuck's going on, here?!" Romeo cried looking between me and Conn.

"Let's speed this up before your new sidekick's got to dig any deeper into his impressive vocabulary," she said looking at Romeo.

'Damn,' I thought. 'Lass has an attitude.'

"Oh, no you didn't," Romeo said, anger clear in his voice.

"Oh yes I did," she replied looking him over. "I am an FBI agent controlling this investigation from within, in order to ensure that you gentlemen never see the inside of a prison cell. I am conspiring to do this with three like minded individuals who have aided you in the past. Though I have yet to inform them of my agenda because, well, girl's gotta have her fun."

"Dolly, Duffy and Greenly?" I asked.

"The very same," she replied.

"How are the lads?" Connor asked leaning up against the bar, trying to look all cool and impressive.

"Two of them are scared," Eunice told us as she took of her coat. "One's just horny."

"Bet'cha I can tell ya' which one," I said as the detectives' faces flittered through my mind. But all I could really focus on was Elliot.

"Bet'cha can but let's save it for group. Right now, we have a big problem," she said looking around at the dead bodies.

"What's that dear?" Connor asked.

"This simply won't do," she said pointing to the ground where the bodies were. I gave Connor a look and he only shrugged in reply. "We need to move some things around."

"Wait, you never answered my question. Where is Elliot?" I asked again.

Eunice paused, thinking about what to say. "I can't tell you that right now. We got a job to do first."

- Elliot's POV -

I stared out the small window in the room I was trapped in. I had watched the night life around where ever we were come to life. I figured that it was around two in the morning when I heard the door open again. I looked at it and three men walked in, none were the man from earlier. All of them were armed and I started to thrash again. My wrist throbbed and I could feel the blood run down my arms as I broke skin.

"Awe, come on darlin' that ain't no way to act," one man said as he started to feel me up.

Another man grabbed his gun and shoved the barrel into me. "One wrong move and you could blow your own brains out," he told me. I immediately stopped moving and started to cry.

"Now don't cry," the third one said. "We're just gonna have some fun."

All three men undid their pants then. They used me like I had never been used before. I hurt and I could feel blood trickling down my thighs and onto the bed. One man had cut a thin line up my stomach to 'teach me a lesson' he said when I had started to squirm around again.

Why were these men doing this to me? What had I done wrong?

- Murphy's POV -

By the time we were doing moving bodies and creating a different crime scene I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to the one person who knew where my wife was. As we headed back to the bar I silently prayed that she was home.

As soon as Romeo stopped the car in front of McGinty's I was out of it. I ran inside and up the stairs. "Elliot!" I called looking around. "Elliot!" I walked back to her or our bedroom. "Elliot!" I screamed, the sound echoing around the empty room.

I dropped to my knees in defeat. Where was she?

"Murph, you okay?" Conn called from the hallway. There was a pause then I heard murmured voices. "Hey Murphy, I found something you might want to see."

That was weird. Connor almost never called me by my full name. I silently got up and walked from the bedroom. Once I got to the kitchen Rome silently handed me a picture.

It was of Elliot. She was tied to a bed and naked. A gag was in her mouth. I could see the scars from after her near death experience eight years ago. I could see the glint of her wedding ring and the locket that she still wore around her neck. I could also see blood running down her arms, on her stomach, and between her legs. I flipped the note over and read the Italian on the back. 'Erin Go Bragh' potrebbe significare tua moglie non sopravvive.' (_'Erin go Bragh' might mean your wife doesn't survive. ITALIAN_).

"Murph," Connor said, his voice sounding broken.

"Any motherfucker who touched her or had anything to do with this is fucking dead."

**AN: And that's it for this chapter! Not as bad as a cliffhanger as last chapter but still a pretty good ending I think. Anywho, please review! I would love to know what is going through your mind now! **

**Also I want your guys' opinions. Should I give this story a tragic ending, a happy ending, or both and then you get to chose from the two after you've read both? Let me know in a review or PM!**

**Also follow me on Twitter! I post small previews of new chapters so if you'd like to see anything from chapter nine or onword go follow me! (baymarieb) just remove the space! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: So I totally thought that this chapter wasn't gonna get finished but then I decided to end it a lot sooner than I was thinking so it's all good! Anywho please enjoy and remember to review! **

**jalenvictoriaxo: I know I am and I pride myself on that fact! ;) But enjoy the chapter! **

**FanFicGirl10: I only keep doing awful things to Elliot because I would have no story if I didn't! I'm not sure about the babies, I haven't decided yet. And I haven't really decided on what's really gonna happen between the not-so-happy couple afterr they reunite again. **

**hayleyjune13: Yay! Thank you for not killing me! And I think that I'm gonna go happy ending but I haven't fully decided yet. Stay tuned and you'll find out! **

**Ragdoll88: Awe thank you! You are so sweet! And again I have no idea what's gonna come of the ending of this story. I just haven't decided yet.**

**Now please enjoy, read, and review! **

- Chapter Nine -

- Murphy's POV -

It was of Elliot. She was tied to a bed and naked. A gag was in her mouth. I could see the scars from after her near death experience eight years ago. I could see the glint of her wedding ring and the locket that she still wore around her neck. I could also see blood running down her arms, on her stomach, and between her legs. I flipped the note over and read the Italian on the back. 'Erin Go Bragh' potrebbe significare tua moglie non sopravvive.' (_'Erin go Bragh' might mean your wife doesn't survive. ITALIAN_).

"Murph," Connor said, his voice sounding broken.

"Any motherfucker who touched her or had anything to do with this is fucking dead."

Conn met my eyes and nodded. I could see the pain in his eyes and I knew that he felt responsible for this. He was the one who made us stay away from her. "I thought she'd be safe, not getting wrapped up into what we were doing again. I've only made it worse haven't I?"

That's when the phone rang. Romeo walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Having a stare down, we found something you might want to see ASAP." There was a pause, but I never looked away from my brother. "Alright. I'll let them know. See you soon."

"Who was it Rome?" I asked, my gaze never wavering.

"Eunice. Said that she and the boys would be here soon. I suggest you make amends before they get here," he told us before turning and walking down to the bar.

"Murph, you know that I love her like a sister. I only wanted her safe. I thought that by keeping her away we would protect her. I thought that by no one knowing about her she would be better off. I had no idea that anyone knew. I'm sorry."

"I know," I told him.

"Together?" he asked. I knew what he was asking without him even having to say it. I knew that he wanted to help get whoever took Elliot.

"Ní bheadh sé bheith mar an gcéanna gan tú dheartháir," (_It wouldn't be the same without you brother. GAELIC_) I told him.

Connor let out a sigh of relief then but I could still see the pain in his eyes. "Well should we give the boys a proper greeting then?" I knew he was trying to distract me and I decided to let him have this one.

"I'm all for it," I told him.

"Great!" Connor said with a smile. He walked out of the room and down to the bar. I could hear him chatting with Romeo. I looked down at the picture in my hand.

I knew that this was my fault. If only I hadn't fallen in love with her. If only I could have told her no, that I didn't want her involved. But it was far too late for that. I prayed to God that she and the baby would be okay.

Once I finished praying I shoved the picture into my back pocket and walked down to the bar.

"Alright here's the plan," Connor said. He then proceed to tell me some big elaborate plan that he had come up. I tuned in and out to him only listening when I really needed to. I couldn't get the picture of Elliot out of my mind though.

That's when we heard a car door slam.

"Hide!" Rome hissed at us as he jumped off of his barstool. He leaned against the counter as we ducked behind the bar. Conn and I grabbed the soda hoses and prepared ourselves.

"What is this? What is this?" We heard Dolly yell. Then everything turned to chaos with the detectives and I couldn't tell who was saying what.

I stuck a cigarette into my mouth, lit it, and nodded to my twin. We jumped up and started to spray the three men with water.

There were shouts of protest and Eunice's laugh ringing around the room. We watched as Dolly fell to his knees. Once we stopped the three men looked at us.

"What the hell?" Duffy asked.

"What? Ya don't call. Ya don't fucking write," Connor said pointing a finger at them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I chimed in.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Green Beans cried.

Duffy pointed to Eunice and asked, "You knew all along?" She only laughed in response. From the corner of my eye I saw Conn look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fucking bitch! Thank God!" Dolly cried crawling over to Eunice and hugging her waist. She patted his head and smiled.

"Well, would you boys and lass like a drink?" Connor asked.

Once drinks were passed around we all took seats. Eunice handed over a file to Connor. "This the feller?" he asked looking at it.

"That's the feller," she replied. I looked over her at the picture of the man on the front. "He's a Sicilian immigrant, name of Ottilio Panza. He'll be front page news in the morning but we have to assume Yakavetta already knows we've ID'd his guy. We can't give him time to 'Plan B' us."

"We're hittin' him in 48 hours. That fast enough for ya'?" I asked. I knew that this motherfucker had something to do with kidnapping my lass and he was gonna fucking pay for it.

"Should be. Where's it gonna happen?" Eunice asked as the three detectives looked at us.

"The Pru," Conn told her taking a drag on his cigarette. I took a drag on my own then. It helped to slightly calm my nerves, but I still couldn't get that picture of Elliot out of my mind.

"The Prudential? What are you, cracked?" Dolly asked.

"Why don't you just do it on center ice at a fucking Bruin's game?!" Green Beans said.

"That's where the man is so that's where we're goin'," Connor told him. "No guts no glory, Green Beans."

I snuck a glance at Conn and he nodded. "In fact, we could use a few extra hands that is if you boys can still get your Irish on," I told them.

"Hey, I got balls for days, pally. I'm a fucking sack-o-matic," Greenly told us.

Connor in his drunken state laughed at the joke but I only cracked a small smile. I saw Eunice give me a look but I just took another drag on my cigarette.

"We're in," Dolly and Duffy said together before taking a swallow of their drinks.

"Well, you boys have fun," Eunice said then. "Connor, Murphy? Escort a lady to the door?" I jumped off my seat and looped her arm through mine.

"Y'sure you don't wanna hear the plan? I'm not tryin' ta brag or nothin'," Connor said trying to sound all cool and everything. It was a miracle that he didn't fucking kiss her right then and there.

"Aw, Jesus," I groaned.

"This one's a real Picasso," he told her before pointing a finger at me and saying, "Shout your hole."

She smiled and let out a small laugh. "I'd like to critique your masterpiece with a fresh eye. Besides, school night. Got some homework to do."

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Panza knew you guys were in there tonight and he just let it happen," she told us with a sigh. "If he's working for Yakavetta, why would he stand by and just watch all his guys get taken out?"

"You think maybe we got another fox in the hen house then?" Connor asked, his voice taking on a more serious tone that it had lacked only moments before.

"Starting ta look that way. Somebody pushed that visa through. Could have ourselves a genuine 'Ghost in the Darkness,' here," she told us. "But enough about that. I heard that you got something on Elliot."

I looked between Connor and Eunice before shoving my hand in my pocket. It wasn't long before I found the picture. I handed it over to her.

"Oh God," she said looking at the picture. She flipped it over and read the Italian words on the back. "'Erin Go Bragh' potrebbe significare tua moglie non sopravvive." (_'Erin go Bragh' might mean your wife doesn't survive. ITALIAN_) she said, the words easily rolling off her tounge. "So we obviously know that it was the Italians, but that isn't much of a shock."

"How do you know Italian?" Connor asked her.

"You boys forget, I went to the same school as Elliot for nine years. We learned the same languages," she replied looking at the picture again.

"Eunice," I said looking at the red head. She looked up at me with her blue green eyes. "I'm goning to kill any mother fucker who had anything to do with this."

"I know," she said opening the door behind her. "Kill 'em slowly Murph. Kill 'em slowly."

Not long after that the three detectives left. Romeo and Connor headed back to the hideout and I slowly walked up the stairs. I hated going to bed alone. I grew up with another person in my bedroom and even after that I usually slept with Elliot next to me. That one week where she refused to sleep with me was torture. And I knew that tonight would be even worse. Not only was she not in bed with me, I had no idea where she was.

I laid down in the big bed after taking all my clothes off besides my boxers. I crawled under the sheets, but it didn't feel right. The last time that I had slept in this bed was with Elliot. Without her it just felt…empty.

I closed my eyes but I all I could see was Elliot. Her gentle voice, her sweet laugh, her gorgeous brown eyes, her long flowing hair, the way that she could tease with Connor, the way that she could talk guns with Da, the way that her smile lighted up a room, the way that even though she wasn't Irish she still used an Irish accent, the way she could love, everything about her.

I ended up staying up all night thinking about her. I couldn't get her out of my mind, nor did I want to.

All too soon the sun was starting to peak through the window and I groaned. I rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. I walked down to the bar but not before picking up a bottle of whiskey and taking a long sip from it.

"You know Elliot didn't approve of drinking before hits," Connor said emerging from the hallway to the back room.

"Don't care," I mumbled taking another swig of alcohol. It burned my throat as it went down, but the pain felt good. It made me think about something other than Elliot for a minute.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" my twin asked me as he took in my appearance. I hadn't combed my hair and I was positive that I had bags under my eyes. I shook my head and grabbed out a cigarette. Conn pried the bottle from my hands and grabbed my arm. He dragged me outside into the blaring sun.

"What the fuck?" I asked him.

"Shut it Murph and listen to me. I know that you're upset, but you gotta stop and think! Elliot is out there right now getting fucking tortured and you're here drinking into oblivion! Don't do this Murph. Don't do this to me, to Eunice, to Duffy Dolly and Green Beans, to yourself, to her, to your baby, stop and think."

"Fuck you," I mumbled to him. I hated my twin right now. I hated the fact that he was right.

"Murph, you can't do this to yourself. You're acting like a fucking teenager after getting dumped. Get your head in the game and focus. We're going and seeing Daniel in about 15 minutes. Sober up." Conn gave me a look before heading back into the bar. I sat on the curb and smoked and thought.

Connor was right. I had to pull myself together, if not for myself then for Elliot and our baby. I spent those next 15 minutes sitting on the curb smoking and thinking.

Connor came out with my coat and Romeo in tow. "Let's go," he told me and we headed down the street.

All too soon we arrived at the familiar warehouse. We walked in and meet with Daniel. He led us down into the locker that looked nothing like what it did eight years ago. "Expanded my operation, since I saw ya last. Word got out who may or may not have outfitted ya. Turns out ya got quite the underground followin'," he told us.

I nodded and followed Conn over to one of the yellow walls with guns. Being in the locker made me think of the last time we were here. That was one of the first times Elliot and I had kissed. I remembered it like it was almost yesterday.

_"Come on let's just go," I said moving out from behind the giant gun I had been playing with. Connor moved out from the locker but as I passed Elliot, who was sitting on the counter, she grabbed my shoulder. I turned to her as she drew me in closer to her. Her brown eyes captivated me as I settled between her legs. _

_"Juste pour que vous le savez, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement grandes armes," (_Just so you know, I happen to like large weapons. FRENCH_) she whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I shivered at the combined sensations of what she had said and the fact that when she said it her breath tickled my ear. _

_"Vous ne voulez pas dire des choses comme ça pour moi," (_You might not want to be saying things like that to me. FRENCH_) I whispered back a little breathlessly. Elliot pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. _

_But she didn't say anything. Instead she just pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked that she made such a bold move but I loved it. She moved her hands from around my neck to run up and down my arms. I had to grip her hips tighter in order to keep myself in control. _

_"Hey lovebirds let's go!" I heard Connor yell to us from outside the locker. She pulled back and looked at me. We were both breathing heavily and Elliot pressed my forehead to mine so that we shared the same breath. "Come on we don't have all day!" _

_"We should go," she told with a smile._

_"Aye but why ruin Connor's fun?" I teased back. Elliot rolled my eyes at me and slide off the counter. I grabbed our duffle bags as she grabbed my hand. She pulled me from the locker and out into the street. _

I smiled at the memory until Daniel interrupted my thoughts. "Awe, please, gentlemen. Preferred customers select from my private reserve. If I may make a suggestion." He reached under the counter in the middle of the room and pulled out two black cases.

Connor and I looked at each other before walking over. We stopped and started to slowly lift the lids of the cases. I raised my eyebrows at my twin as we finished opening them.

The guns that were inside were amazing. Perfect for us. I grabbed one out and said, "I feel like that kid who found the gold ticket in the candy bar in 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'."

"Charlie," Daniel supplied.

"Yeah, Charlie," Connor said grabbing out one of his own guns and looking at it. "And I want an Oompa Loompa now, Daddy, now."

That's when Romeo walked over. "I'll take these," he said setting an old brown box on the counter. I looked at him as he sniffled.

"Have you been crying again?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Tears of joy!" he told us. He then looked at the cases Connor and I had open. "Those are queer," he said before turning to Daniel. "How much?"

Daniel shook his head and said, "Oh no no no no, You boys are on the house."

"Christ," Connor said. That pretty much summed up a lot of my feelings right now.

"Well let's see," I told Romeo , nodding at his box. He pulled out the two ugliest guns I had ever seen. They were sliver with gold silencers and Mexican flags painted on them. I scratched the back of my head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothin'," Connor replied.

"Are you saying I look gay?!" he accused us.

"No," I replied. "You just hail from a colorful..." I waved my arms around for emphasis.

"You don't know me," he said turning to Daniel. "You think these make me look gay?"

The arms dealer shrugged and said, "You look like you might have seen one up close."

I burst out laughing at that. Only takes someone insulting our friend to get a laugh out of me. But it soon died down.

We quickly thanked Daniel for the guns and left the locker. We headed back to the bar for a bit before heading out to the Prudential.

Connor and I jumped into the laundry cart we had managed to steal beforehand and Romeo covered us up. We got pushed into the elevator before he finally took the top off. Conn and I jumped out. I helped Romeo get the top back in place and we started to load our guns up.

I kept glancing at Rome thought. Something seemed to be the matter with him. "What?" I finally asked him once I had all my gear ready to go.

"Nothing," he replied.

"What the hell's the matter with ya?" Connor asked our friend. I figured that he was picking up the same vibes that I was.

"Nothing!" he Romeo replied quickly. "It's just this is some heavy shit. I'm just having a period of adjustment."

"You're about to have a period of gettin' your ass beat!" I told him sticking my fist out.

That's when the elevator dinged. "This is you. Fucking be on time," Connor told him. Romeo backed out of the elevator and the doors closed. "You ready for this shit, my dear brother?" he asked me.

I checked my gun to make sure that it was loaded, then cracked my neck, then said, "Let's do some gratuitous violence." But then again it was completely justified in my mind. They fucking took my wife and now it was payback time.

We met up with Duffy and Green Beans on the window washer soon after.

"Creative! It happened to be creative plan!" Connor yelled at me as we were lowered on the lift.

"It's fucking ridiculous!" I yelled back. "Probably based on some stupid shit ya saw in a movie! And here I am again all tying myself up with fucking rope! What is the deal with you and fucking rope?! Honestly!"

"It happens ta be a useful thing so shut it!" he yelled back

That's when Duffy chimed in. "You didn't get this from a movie did you?"

"The 'Eager Sanction,' with Clint Eastwood!" he called pointing his finger at us.

"Fuck!" Green Beans yelled from his side of the lift.

But Connor continued, "And it worked like a fucking charm for him!"

"I fucking knew!" I screamed. "You always get your fucking plans from the movies you dumb shit!"

"Shut up Murph and focus!" my twin yelled back. "Think about Elliot and your baby!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. He was right. I had to stop and think. But I didn't miss the look that the two detectives shared. "What?" I asked them.

"Elliot didn't tell you?" Green Beans asked.

"Tell me what?" I replied.

They shared another look and I looked to my twin. That's when Duffy spoke up. "She's having twins."

**AN: Oh no Duffy how could you! Anywho stay tuned for the next chapter. Shit's about to go down! And remember to review! It only takes a few seconds to tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Yay! Another update! Whoo! Anywho please please please review! I love knowing what you guys think, so please don't be shy! And I always reply to everyone who reviews...so if you want a personal message from me at the begining of a chapter REVIEW! **

**Also follow me on Twitter! baymarieb Tell me in a PM if you followed me and I'll be sure to follow back! I post lots of teasers so if you ever want a sneak peak, go follow me! **

**Anywho. **

**FanFicGirl10: Alright so I have a few things to say. One, Murphy didn't just sit around and drink and laugh. He knew that he had he couldn't just go rushing into things otherwise he would get himself killed. Two, Murph wasn't really enjoying just sitting there. He's one of those kinds of people who put on a brave face but on the inside are racked with guilt and pain. Three, Again I have no idea what's gonna happen between Elliot and Murph once he finds her. Plus I wouldn't tell you anyways unless it was actually in a chapter. **

**hayleyjune13: Haha! I know right! I kinda hate Duffy for telling Murphy.**

- Chapter Ten -

- Murphy's POV -

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. He was right. I had to stop and think. But I didn't miss the look that the two detectives shared. "What?" I asked them.

"Elliot didn't tell you?" Green Beans asked.

"Tell me what?" I replied.

They shared another look and I looked to my twin. That's when Duffy spoke up. "She's having twins."

"What?" I yelled.

"Elliot is having twins," Connor said, his voice soft despite the winds outside the building.

I sunk to my knees. Elliot was gonna have twins. I couldn't believe it. I was happy that I was going to be a Da but I didn't want to bring children into a world where I could never see them. This had to end, and soon. I couldn't be Saint and Da at the same time. I knew that I had chose.

That's when the lift stopped moving. I grabbed the railing next to me to keep from falling out. I stood and glared at Greenly as Connor yelled, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I don't know! It just stopped!" he told us.

"Well get it fuckin' goin' again!" I yelled at him. We had no time to waste.

"It won't turn back on! It just died!" he yelled back.

"Shit!" Connor and yelled at the same time as we looked over the side of the lift. We still had quite a few floors to go.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Oh come on you piece of shit!" I heard Green Beans yell.

Conn moved away from the edge and asked, "How much time? How much fucking time?!"

"Sixty Seconds," Duffy replied after quickly looking at his watch.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "We gotta go now! Right now!"

"What are you talking about!?" Greenly asked.

"If we're even a few seconds late, Romeo's dead!" Connor told him as he looked up at the building. "Alright. We got about thirteen floors."

But I cut him off, "Eleven, we'll ball park it!"

"That's about 15 per floor, eleven…165!" he called. I knew that he was a math whiz so I didn't doubt him. "Count it out be fives! Five! Ten!"

We threaded the rope through our hands ignoring Green Beans call of, "This is retarded!"

"Fifteen!" Connor called and we did another section.

"The fucking Eiger Sanction!" I yelled at him.

"Twenty!" he called out before saying "Shut it and fucking concentrate! Twenty Five!"

We eventually got the amount we need and we hooked our gear up. "You guys can't do this! Are you fucking crazy?" Green Beans asked.

"Time?!" I called as I pulled my knife out. I saw Conn do the same thing from the corner of my eye.

"Jesus Christ! Seven seconds!" Duffy called. I looked at Connor and he nodded as Duffy started the countdown. "Six, five, four, three, two, one!"

We jumped. We sailed through the air and I tried to focus but all I could think about was how much Elliot would have loved doing this with us. As we neared the window I cut my rope. I pulled out my gun and shot once. I saw Conn do the same thing from the corner of my eye. We crashed into the window feet first then went to our knees. We slid on the floor along a table and shot everyone in the room as glass broke and fell around us. At one point Romeo burst into the room and helped us.

Once everyone was dead besides Yakavetta we grabbed him and put him on his knees. Connor and I pulled out our rosaries and put our guns to his head, but it didn't feel right without Elliot in between us.

"Where is Elliot?" I asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he told me.

"Bullshit!" I yelled kicking him in the back. He fell forwards and I grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him upright. "Where the hell is my wife?!"

"I don't know! The Old Man was the one who took her! I don't know where he put her!" Yakavetta cried.

I looked over to Connor who only raised his eyebrows at me. I knew that we weren't going to get anymore information out of this motherfucker. I nodded to my twin and we launched into our family prayer.

"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So, we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, e Filii, e Spiritus Sancti."

We shot and he fell forward, dead.

"Ding dong, motherfucker, diiiing dong!" we heard Romeo shout then.

"Fucking a," I told him.

"You said it," Connor said.

We then went around the room and crossed arms and put pennies in eyes. After that we made our escape and headed back to the bar.

As soon as we got inside I headed for the phone. I dialed the number I had memorized yesterday.

"Hello?" Eunice asked as she answered.

"It's done. I know who took Elliot."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. I have a feeling that a shit storm is coming." And with that she hung up the phone. I hung up my end as well and that's when it hit me.

Today was my five year anniversary and my wife was fucking kidnapped by some motherfucker called 'The Old Man'.

- Eunice's POV -

"On a sultry Saturday in September the Saints saved seventeen souls, try saying that five times fast," I said to myself as I walked in from the Prudential balcony and into the crime scene.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's all over," I heard David say to the man who was still inside the panic room. "Fucking pussy He won't come out," he announced to us.

"Special Agent Bloom! You are hereby relieved of all obligation to this investigation. As of now, you will all report to me, Special Agent John Kuntsler," A man who I very much did not want to see said as he walked into the room. By the looks on Duffy, Dolly, and David's faces, they didn't want to see him either. "So, how ya doin', Bloomy?" he asked walking up to me.

"Just fine, Cunty," I told him with a smile. I always loved seeing the look on his face whenever I called him that.

"You are suspended," he told me.

I was completely unfazed. "Fine, but I'm gonna take a crack at it first," I told him. I of course knew exactly what happened, but I never passed up a chance to embarrass my old partner. "They gained entrance through one of the service elevators."

I launched into the tale of how they ended up on the lift outside the building and how they came crashing through the window.

"One thing has always amazed me. How quiet it gets. You ever noticed that? It's hard to imagine that just a few hours ago, it was the God damn O.K. coral in here," I told the seven men following me to the window.

I continued to talk and tell what happened. I told them of how they busted in and shot the place up, about how the man inside the panic room pushed the mob boss out of the way to get inside.

"And that, gentlemen is the sound of the fat lady singin'," I told them as I finished.

"Should we clap or something?" I heard David ask and I smiled.

"Shut up," Duffy told him.

That's when I felt a pair of arms go around me and I was lifted from the floor. I was brought into the panic room as I heard people calling out, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

As soon as whoever was holding me put me down I spun, grabbed his arm, and bent him over a nearby stool.

"Fuck! Fuck! Come on!" he called and I tightened my hold. "Fuck! Look, I was listening to you out there and that's, like, exactly what happened. That's what made me think you were the person to talk to."

I let go of the man and he stood, rubbing his shoulder. "So Yakavetta had a partner?" I asked him.

The man sat down before saying, "Everyone gave Concezio props for building the family back up. Oh he's such a genius, what bullshit. It was the Old Man all along."

"Old Man?" I asked confused.

"Yea, that's what he's called," the man in front of me explained. "For the last three years, every play we made came straight from him. Teaming up with the Chinese, keeping the feud going between the southie and the North End. Everything. Concezio worshipped the Old Man like some kind of fucking mafia oracle. I have no idea what his real name is though, Concezio always called him the 'Old Man'.

"Think. Did he ever a surname or a nickname or something?" I asked him.

"One time," the man sighed out.

"What was it?" I asked eager to hear the name.

"He called him the Roman."

I paused. "Do you know where Elliot MacManus is?"

"No. But Concezio mentioned her before. When he was talking to the Old Man. He said something about keeping her and the Saints would come."

"Fuck," I whispered. "Alright. That's all I'm gonna ask of you. You're gonna get taken into custody seeing as I'm off this investigation. Now let me out of this god damn box."

The man complied and opened the door. I walked from the room, grabbed my coat, motioned for my detectives to follow me, and left the room without a word to anyone. Once on the street below the detectives gathered around me.

"He talked about some man named The Roman. That's who kidnapped Elliot," I told them.

Duffy was the first to respond. "That's just weird. The Roman? What do you think it means?" he asked.

"Feels like our ghost ta me," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well what's the plan," Dolly asked. "I mean, the brothers ain't goin' nowhere until we get Panza or they do."

"Plus let's not forget about Elliot. We know she's Murphy's whole world. They ain't going anywhere until she's back safe in their arms," David said.

"You know what David, I think that's by far the smartest thing you've said the entire time I've known you," I told him. He blushed and I smiled. David was fun to tease, but he wasn't my type. There was an Irishman who was certainly my type though. "Alright boys, let's disperse for the night. I got some homework to do. David, why don't you go check in on the boys at Doc's. I'm sure Murphy is going fucking insane right now."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow," Duffy said as I walked back to my car.

"I can guarantee it," I told the detectives over my shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I heard Dolly say as I got into my car. I only smiled and drove off.

- Murphy's POV -

Connor and I sat at the bar cleaning our guns. Doc was sitting across from us cleaning some silverware. The bar was eerily quiet and I hated it. WE had just told Doc that Elliot had been kidnapped.

That's when the door burst open and Green Beans walked in. "Sack-o-matic, I said!" he called as he grabbed his crotch.

A gun went off then. Conn and I dove behind the bar as Greenly fell to the floor. I did a quick prayer that he would be alright.

The bottles above us shattered as more rounds were fired.

"One in the hole," Conn told me as I loaded the gun I was holding. He loaded his pistol from the hit early today. "Fuck you!" Conn yelled. He then nodded at me and I waited. "One, two, three!"

We stood and aimed. "Boys! Boys!" Doc called, his voice showing just how scared he was. I hated the man who was now holding my uncle-in-law hostage.

"Put them down! Throw them over!" he told us. I looked Conn, but didn't lower my weapon. "I'll kill the old man, throw them over!"I saw the knife glint in his hand and Conn touched my shoulder. I threw my gun over the bar. "Oh, we're gonna have some fun. Which one first? Which one you love more? This one?"

That's when another round was fired through the door. It hit Panza in the arm and he dropped his gun. I looked to where the shot was from and that's when I saw Da walk in.

I knew that we were safe for now and I jumped over the bar, Conn close behind me. "Doc! Call the fucking ambulance right now!" my twin yelled as we kneeled next to Greenly.

I heard a whisper from Panza then, "You."

"Where is the Old Man?" Da asked him. How the hell did he know about the Old Man?

"Never," Panza replied.

I looked from Da back to the dying man in front of me. "Just hold on man," I told the detective.

"Helps on the way! Hang in there!" Conn yelled at him.

"Naw, boys, it's over," he told us and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "It's okay, proudest day of my life," he told us. He took one last choked breath before closing his eyes and I knew that he was gone.

I couldn't get believe it. Then I realized, what if this happened to Elliot? I couldn't get the image of her from eight years ago out of my head, when she was bleeding and I was helpless, just like I was right now. I was barely able to save her then, but what if she was shot again? I wasn't sure I would be able to save her, but I was damned if I let her go.

I felt more tears run down my face and then I heard Conn yell, "Da!"

"Easy, boys," came the reply from our father.

I heard the sound of a gun cocking and then the tell tale sign of an empty chamber.

"Jesus Christ!" my twin yelled as we both grabbed guns. "I'm gonna blow this mother fucker's brains out, right now!" He aimed at Panza's head.

"Connor!" Da yelled in a ton of voice that I had never heard him use before. "Son, daddy's workin'."

"The fuck you talking about?" Conn asked him.

Da jerked his head at us and I knew what he wanted from us. He cocked his own revolver and asked, "Where is he? And the girl?"

"No matter how this turns out, you fucking die today," Conn told him.

"Believe it motherfucker," I told him. I then put my hand on Connor's back and we moved away from him, but our guns stayed pointed at him.

"Where is the Old Man and the girl you took?" Da asked.

"No!" was Panza's reply. Da clicked his gun and the sound of another empty chamber bounced around the room.

Both Conn and I dropped to our knees then. I started to pray in Latin while Conn prayed in English, although I could hear common Latin phrases coming from him every once in a while.

"Fammi famoso," (_Make me famous. ITIALIAN_)I heard Panza say. "Fammi famoso." His gun clicked again, an empty chamber.

Conn and I looked up then, knowing it was our father's turn to shoot. But nither of us stopped praying. "Where?" Da asked. "Where are they?!"

"Vaffanculo!" (_Fuck you! ITIALAN_) came the reply. Da pulled the trigger and Panza fell dead.

I let out a sigh of relief and rocked on my knees. I was already fucking worried sick about Elliot, I didn't my father gone as well. We had lost too many people. Rocco, Smecker, now Greenly, and Elliot was missing. Da didn't need to be added to that list.

"Da, how did you know about Elliot?" Conn asked, gaining the ability to speak before I did.

"A man has his ways son," was the only reply we could get from him.

"Fuck this, I'm going to bed," I said heading for the staircase.

I walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands and started to cry again. "Elliot, where are you?" I whispered to myself looking up into her mirror. I glanced over at her bedside table and saw a picture of us on our wedding day there. "Happy five years love," I told the picture as I grabbed it. I craddled it against my chest as I curled into a ball, hoping to finally get some sleep.

- Elliot's POV -

Every day new men would come into my room and take advantage of me. I got used to it when the tenth man shoved into me. I had stopped crying. I had stopped saying anything. I had stopped trying to fight back. I had stopped trying to live. I knew that I wasn't going to get escape and I knew that no one was coming for me. Why would anyone anyways? I was just another hooker on the street with no money and no life.

That's when a fifteenth man came into the room. I knew that he was 15 because I had counted. Every man had been different and this one was no exception.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but there wasn't any. I opened my eyes and looked at the man, but he wasn't a man. He looked no older than 16. I gave him a confused look.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I was told to in order to move up the ladder," the boy told me. That's when he came over and untied the rope keeping me to the bed. I sat up and undid the gag myself.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Riley," he told me. That's when he pulled out a bottle of water from his pocket. "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you any food. My pockets weren't big enough."

"It's okay," I told him as I grabbed the water. I chugged about half of it down before I spoke again. "How old are you?"

"16," Riley told me.

I gave him a once over. "That's pretty young to be in the mob."

"I know, but I didn't have a choice. The Saints killed my father and I wanted to continue his name. Right now I'm just a package boy but I'm hoping to become Don one day."

"That's a pretty big life dream," I told him. "Don't you have a Ma?" I asked.

"No," he replied his voice going cold.

I laid a hand on his arm and said, "I know what it's like to be an orphan. I lost both my parents as well." He looked at me with glassy eyes and let out a small smile. I knew it was time to change the subject then. "Are you Italian? You don't sound like it."

Riley let out a small laugh. "I'm Irish actually."

"How did you end up working for the Italian mob then?" I asked.

"Um, I'd rather not share," he said. I could accept that. I took another sip of water and I saw that his eyes flashed to my hand. "You're married?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I told him. "At least not that I can remember."

"They hit you over the head when they took you didn't they?" Riley asked. I nodded at him and he continued, "You probably got amnesia. It's been two days since you've been taken. What day is it?"

"March 5th," I told him.

He shook his head. "You got the right month, but its March 15th today."

"How do you know so much about head injuries?" I asked.

Riley blushed and said, "I used to play sports before I got into this. I had quite a few concussions and I even had amnesia once, but it wasn't bad. I would just forget simple things like what I had to do for home work and stuff. I got my mind back eventually though. But I think that in your case, since you lost your memories, it might take something to get them back, like a photo or something."

That's when there was a knock on the door. "Hey kid, you almost done?" a voice called.

"Almost!" Riley yelled back. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon. Don't give up. You'll get you memories back soon. I have to tie you back up now but I promise that I'll be back." I nodded at him as I put the gag back in my mouth. I laid back down and the boy tied me back to the bed. "Keep holding on."

I nodded and he left the room. I couldn't wait until I got to see him again. At least I had something to look forward to.

I stared out my window for a while until numbers 16 and 17 walked in. I looked at them and then closed my eyes, waiting for them to start. I was used to two men using me at the same time. Hell up to four had used me at the same time before.

But like Riley, they didn't. I opened my eyes and looked at them. They were talking in hushed tones, but I could still hear them.

"They hit the Pru only a few hours ago. Yakavetta is dead. We have to take her to the Old Man," 16 said.

"But then we can't have any more fun with her," 17 replied.

16 shook his head and said, "The Old Man is looking for body guards. Turns out the one man he wanted to bring back is here."

17 smiled and glanced at me. "Looks like we still get to have some fun after all," he told me as he approached me.

"We can't bring her fucking naked!" 16 hissed out.

"Fuck, alright, well she's got a bra on and her jeans are over there," 17 said looking me and the room over. "And give me your jacket. It will help hide her at least a little."

16 grumble something but took off his jacket anyways. 17 grabbed my jeans from the corner of the room and then came and untied me. I sat up and undid my own gag once again.

"Listen here bitch. You're gonna put these clothes on and then go with us real nice and easy," 17 told me as he handed me the clothes. I looked up at him, silently asking him a question. "If you don't well, let's just say that MacManus won't be too happy."

I silently put the clothes on and then it hit me. The name, MacManus. I knew that name, but I didn't know why.

Once I was done I followed the men from the room, never saying anything. I kept my hands buried in the jacket pockets and my eyes down. That's when I felt my hand curl around something. It was hard and felt like wood. When 16 and 17 weren't looking a grabbed it out and looked at it.

It was an almost white rosary. I had no idea whose it was but something compelled me to take it. I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans hoping that no one saw.

Once we got to an old looking house with an old looking green house I was shoved into another room. 16 and 17 shoved me onto the bed and tied me up once again, then left but I figured that they would be back soon.

I quickly prayed that Riley would come back. He was the one thing that I was holding onto anymore. I closed my eyes then and waited, eventually falling asleep.

**AN: Well everyone basically knows who took Elliot, Elliot still doesn't remember anything, and Riley is my favorite character right now because he's the only one who is still nice in a fucked up world. **

**So please review! It only takes a minute or two to write out what you are feeling right now! And stayed tuned for the next chapter. **

**I also just realized that this story is almost over and I have no idea how it's gonna end! Ugh, author probelms! **

**Remember to follow me on Twitter as well! baymarieb**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**AN: Oh my gosh guys! I am so so so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I've been trying to deal with some personal things. (Which included a personal message from Norman himself! If you're intrested in knowing more about my personal life read the bottom AN) which is why this chapter is much much later than I wanted it to be! **

**Anywho I hope you guys like this chapter! And please don't hate me! I know that the shock of this chapter will be rough but it's not over yet! So please read, review, and follow me on Twitter! baymarieb Send me a PM (or review) telling me your name and I'll follow back! **

**FanFicGirl10: Next chapter we'll really get to see what Mruphy does to find Elliot. I'm not sure how much more of a role Riley will play, but he'll be in there, I just haven't decided on a fate for him yet. I'm sure about the babies now, but I won't tell you what I've decided because I'm evil like that! Muwhahaha! And I know that it sucks for Elliot! But if bad things didn't happen to her I would have no story! Anywho please enjoy this chapter!**

**Ragdoll88: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! And yes I have heard the rumors! I really hope that they make a third one! If they did I would totally do that storyline as well and add it as a sequel to this story! **

**princesspenguin14: Glad to know that I'm not the only one who does that! lol! But glad that you are liking it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sissymac: Yay! Glad that you like it! I can't wait to see how they end up finding her as well lol! But anywho, please enjoy this chapter! **

**So like I said...Read, review, and follow me on twitter! **

- Chapter Eleven -

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I had no idea how I had gotten here, but what I did know was that I was in my Uncle's bar. That's when I saw them, two men at the bar. _

_I walked over and stood between the two men, who were now smoking. _

_"Elliot," my husband sighed standing and hugging me close to him. _

_"Murphy," I whispered back as I felt tears run down my face. _

_"Where are you love? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" he asked all in a rush as he held me at arms' length._

_I smiled through my tears and said, "I'm fine Murph. I'm trying to stay strong, honestly. I'm holding on for now. There's this kid Riley, he's only 16 but he's in the mod. He was forced to have sex with me in order to move up the chain of command. He didn't though. He renewed my hope Murph, like you did eight years ago. Actually he reminds me of Rocco. I don't know about the babies though. 14 different men have raped me and I haven't eaten in almost three days. I pray to God that they're okay."_

_"I'm sure they're fine," Murphy reassured me. _

_"I don't remember you Murphy. When they took me the hit over the head. I don't remember the past eight years in the real world," I told him. _

_Murphy looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and said, "Don't worry mon ange, I'll save you." _

_With a small smile at my husband I sat on the barstool between him and my brother-in-law. _

_"It's good to see ya' lass," Connor told me as he gave me a one armed hug. _

_"I missed ya' Conn," I replied. "How are things going between you and Eunice?" _

_Connor turned pink and I laughed. It was good to finally be back with my boys, even when I knew that I would wake up eventually. _

_That's when Rocco walked in. He stood behind the bar and looked between the three of us. A black cat ran across the bar top and I looked after it with a smile. _

_Then Connor spoke. "You look good Roc."_

_Rocco looked between the three of us again and said, "You three don't."_

_"No," I sighed out. "I was kidnapped." _

_"And our friend," Murphy said with a drag on his cigarette. _

_"I know," Rocco said. I was confused at who they were talking about until he mouthed 'Greenly' at me, then it clicked. Green Beans had been killed. "But he was a big boy. And Elliot, you're a smart strong girl." _

_"If it wasn't for us maybe the three of you would…" Connor said but Rocco cut him off. _

_"Would what? Would never had stood for anything?" he asked. _

_I gave him a knowing look while Murphy asked, "What are you talking about Roc?" _

_"I made my decision and stood next to you. And it was an honor. And I wouldn't change that for the whole world. Not one minute of it," he told us._

_It looked like he was going to say more but I cut him off. I turned to Murphy and said, "I love you with my heart and soul. I made my choice the day after St. Patrick's day eight years ago and I never regretted it. I've never looked back and wanted to change since that day." I turned to look at Connor then. "Before I met you two I was spiraling out of control. I was depressed, alone, and cutting." I flipped my arms over so that everyone could see the ugly scars on my arms. "You two saved my life, more times than once." _

_I looked away from my brother-in-law as Murphy laid a hand on my back in a comforting way. "We know," Connor told me._

_"What I asked?" looking between my boys. _

_"That day before we tried to kill Papa Joe, you cut then, to a point where you blacked out from blood loss," Murphy reminded me. "I had to tell them about it then, so that we could help you get better."_

_I met Murphy's electric blue eyes and nodded. I sent him a small smile and he seemed to sigh with relief. I understood why he did it and I was glad that he was there to be my angel when I couldn't be his. I threaded my fingers with his and I felt him play with the ring on my finger. _

_"Do you still have your ring in the real world?" he asked me._

_I nodded and said "And my locket. I'm not sure why they let me keep them though. And I found my rosary as well."_

_"Well now that you three are all acquainted again," Rocco said pouring out three shots. He handed one to each of the boys. With a wink he told me, "None for the new mama," and then to the boys said, "Now slainte."_

_"Slainte," the boys responded before downing their shots. I smiled and watched them; thanking God that everything was at least back to a slight normal. The three boys stacked their glasses on top of each._

_That's when Murphy spoke. "You know, he was sort of a badass though, wasn't he?" _

_"Shades of Eastwood. Charlie Bronson," Connor said. That's when it all clicked in my mind. _

_"Duke Fucking Wayne!" Rocco called. I laughed and thought back to the hit we did at the Sin Bin and when he had called out that same thing. _

_I looked between my boys and we all called out, "Duke Fucking Wayne!" _

_Our surroundings changed then. We were now standing on top of a building overlooking Boston, which was unusually quiet for this time of day. _

_"Men build things," Rocco said. I cleared my throat and gave him a look. He quickly said, "Women as well. But then we die. It's in our fucking DNA! That's what we do!"_

_"And when it all falls down?" Murphy asked._

_"We build it right back up again!" I cried out._

_"But this time bigger. Better!" Connor yelled. _

_Rocco threw open his arms and called out, "Look! Look what we can do. Look how fuckin' beautiful we are!" He winked at me when he said that and I giggled. Murphy looked over at me with nothing but love in his eyes and I blushed, something that I hadn't done in a long time. "You think the men and women that built all this had it easy?" Rocco asked drawing our attention back to him. _

_"Hard people!" Murphy yelled. _

_"Doing hard shit!" Connor yelled. _

_"Through hard time!" I yelled. _

_Rocco looked between the three of us with a smile and called, "And that gives me a hard on!" I gave him a confused look not really knowing what to say to that. "But not in a gay way or anything like that," he quickly continued. _

_"No no," I said looking between Connor and Murphy. _

_"No, 'course not," Murphy agreed nodding his head. _

_"Yeah," Connor said, "it goes without saying."_

_The scene changed around us again. Now the boys stood in the middle of an ice rink and I sat in the stands across from them. I looked on my boys with a smile on face, glad that we could all be together once again. _

_"I am so sick of all of this self help, twelve step, leftover hippie generation bullshit!" Rocco yelled._

_"Now they don't want you to do anything, right? Just sit there. Don't drink," Connor called before Murphy cut in. _

_"Don't smoke. Don't drive fast."_

_"Kiss my ass!" All three men yelled while throwing their hands up. I laughed at them and Murphy looked over at me with burning eyes. I blushed again and I saw them grow darker with lust. _

_"Fuck it! Do it all I say!" Rocco cried throwing open his arms and grabbing Murphy's attention once again. "Do you think Duke Wayne spent all of his time talking about his feelings with a fuckin' therapist?"_

_I shook my head absolutely enthralled with what he was saying but it was Connor who voice what I was thinking. "There's no fucking way he did!"_

_"John Wayne died with five pounds of undigested red meat in his ass," Rocco told us. I didn't believe that but I didn't say anything not wanting to interrupt him. "Now that's a man! Real men hide their feelings. Why?"_

_"Because it's none of your fuckin' business!" All three yelled together once again. _

_"Men do not cry. Men do not pout," Rocco said walking away from the boys. "For women it's another story," he told me with a wink. I smiled as he continued, "Men jack you in the fuckin' jaw and say..." _

_That's when I saw the skater. He came flying down the ice behind Rocco. He stopped then and said, "Thanks for comin' out." I recognized it to be the voice of Greenly. Green Beans then took a shot at a puck he had been playing with. The puck hit the glass in front of me and I gasped. _

"Hey lady, wake the fuck up," someone said shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see Riley looking down at me. I let out a sigh of relief and noticed that I had no gag in my mouth. I sat up and saw that I was no longer strapped to the bed either.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him rubbing my wrists.

"Not long. I'm supposed to be the one guarding you today, but I'm getting you out of here," the teen told me. He knelt and reached into his backpack on the floor next to him. He grabbed out a bottle of water and handed it to me. I took a big gulp while he went back to searching through his bag.

I watched him with curious eyes as I continued to drink down more water. Riley made an 'aha!' noise and pulled out something in a brown paper bag.

"Here," he said handing it over. I took it and unwrapped it. It was sandwich, most likely from his lunch.

I took a large bite of it and smiled. It had been so long since I had eaten and it tasted amazing, even if it was only a sandwich. I took another bite and looked at Riley. "Thank you," I said around the food in my mouth.

The boy smiled and said, "You're welcome."

I ate in silence until my sandwich and water was gone. While I ate, I studied the boy in front of me. He was nice looking. Short dark red hair, green eyes, freckles, pretty muscular from the sports, the perfect picture of an Irishmen. If I was a few years younger and not married I might have actually asked the kid on a date.

Once I was done eating I asked him the question that had been plaguing me since I first met him. "Why are you helping me?"

He was about to answer when there was some banging outside the door.

"Shit," he hissed grabbing my bindings. He handed me the gag and I put it back on while he tied me back down. "I'm sorry that I can't do more to help you, but I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here."

I nodded and he left the room.

Now all I had left to do was wait again. That's when I felt it.

- Murphy's POV -

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around Romeo's uncle's place not really remembering how I had gotten there. Elliot's picture was still clutched in my hands and I sighed.

I looked up from where I was staring at the floor to look at my twin, who was staring at me.

"Murph," he whispered.

"Elliot," I gasped out. "Oh God Conn, what if she's dead?"

"You can't think like that Murph. She seemed fine in the dream," Connor told me.

I stared at him in shock. That was his argument? "So did Roc and Green Beans but we know what happened to them!"

"Think about what she said Murph!" Connor hissed at me. "She said that she was holding on. She and the babies are alright!"

"But you heard her! She's been raped 14 times and hasn't eaten in three days! I don't think that I'm gonna be Da," I said lowering my voice and looking back at the floor, Elliot's picture still in my hands.

Da walked into the room then. "What's going on boys?" he asked looking between Connor and me.

I went back and forth from playing with my ring and staring at Elliot's picture while Connor told Da about our dream.

Once Conn was done Da looked at me. "You know what this means right?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. I was gonna get my wife back no matter the cost.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! And remember to review and to follow me on Twitter! **

**So my personal life stuff. **

**I've recently been trying to spread the word about my struggle with self harm, thoughts about suicide, and being a victim of bullying. I've been tweeting Hello Herman (Norman Reedus' new movie about anti-bullying) and I've gotten lots of replies to what I've been saying, including being retweeted by them. I also tweeted Norman talking about how I was cutting. I told him that he was my idol and hero and that hearing back from him would be amazing. A few minutes later he sent me a personal message telling me to stop cutting and that things get better. Getting that message just confirms that Norman is my hero and idol to take the time out of his busy day and tell me to stop. I've been a week and half clean from self harm since that message. Now I'm just trying to get up the courage to send him a letter (and A Week to Live to see if I could get it made into an episode or webseris) to tell him thank you for everything he's done. **

**I also had two huge speech team compitions at school that I was freaking out about. **

**I also had A TON of homework to do over the past week so that took up a lot of my writing time as well. **

**Sorry about how long this note is but I feel like I owe you guys an explaination about where I've been recently. **

**Anywho please review now! It only take a minute or two to do so! **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Yay new chapter! Sorry about the waits again. I just haven't felt all that motivated to write recently and I'm not sure why cuz it's not writers block. But don't worry, I will finish this story out! I think it's gonna be three (or possibly four) more chapters. The next one (then possibly one after that) then the two endings. I'm posting both because I can't decide which I like better so you guys get to chose which one you want to read! **

**Anywho I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and make sure to review! **

**So first off I have to say a HUGE thank you to everyone for all of the love and support that I've gotten! It truly warms my heart and it means so much more to me than you guys could possibly imagine.**

**FanFicGirl10: Thanks for your support! But yes I know! The next chapter (or two) is really gonna be a big one! And we'll see what happens to Riley in this chapter. (Don't hate me for it!) **

**Ragdoll88: Thank you so much for the support! I haven't really found the right person to talk to about it but I'm working on it. And I decided that I am going to send it along with a personal letter telling him my whole story (140 characters on Twitter just doesn't do it) and I'm having some people look over it before I send it out! **

**Sissymac: I'm sorry! I just happen to love cliffhangers though! They tend to be an author's best friend! This chapter is also really short but the next chapter (or two) will really be a big one!**

**hayleyjune13: Yay! Glad you like it! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! **

**Shorty22133: Thank you for your support! I think I'm gonna keep that motto close to my heart. And I'm so glad that you like it! I really do try hard to make it the best that I can! But when I saw the Norman had messaged me I had a MAJOR fangirl attack (squeals and arm flailing inculded!) and everyone on the bus (I was going to a speech compition) gave me these really weird looks! **

**Oh my goodness, I think that's the most I've ever written for replies! Whoo! New record! Anywho please read, enjoy and review! **

- Chapter Twelve -

"You know what this means right?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. I was gonna get my wife back no matter the cost.

Da nodded at me then left the room. Conn and I looked at each other confused. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back down, but I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind.

What if Elliot really is dead, no matter what she had told me?

Had I failed my wife and unborn children?

I groaned in frustration, anger, and confusion. I sat up and looked around the living room. There was no way I was gonna be able to get back to sleep. I looked over to the other couch and saw that Connor was sleeping peacefully. Best not to wake him.

I grabbed my coat from where I had left it and put it on. I quietly walked across the room and to the door. I cast one last backward glance to Conn before stepping out of the room.

I walked outside into the brisk air. I sat on the curb in front of the house and pulled out a smoke. I quickly lit and l took in a large amount of smoke.

"Ya' shouldn't be out here right now," I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Da standing over me.

"Couldn't sleep," I told him as I took another drag on my cigarette.

"I thought as much," Da said sitting down next to me. "I can tell you love her more than the Earth and Moon," he told me after a minute of silence.

I looked over at my father and asked, "What if she's gone? What if I couldn't save her in time?"

"Murphy, let me tell you something. When you love a woman, you will do anything to protect her," he told me. I gave him a confused look. "Let me tell you the poem I would recite to your Ma everyday. Tá smaointe a chara i mo intinn, Agus soars m'anam enchanted, Mar a chuala mé an Lark milis chanadh, I aer soiléir ar an lá. I gcás go bhfuil tairiscint beaming aoibh gháire, Do mo dóchas a bheith deonaithe, Agus amárach beidh sí ag éisteacht, go mbeadh gach mo chroí Fond rá. Beidh mé ag insint di go léir mo ghrá, Gach mo anam adoration, Agus sílim go mbeidh sí ag éisteacht, Agus ní bheidh a rá liom nay. Is é seo go dtugann m'anam, Gach elation a joyous, Mar gcluinfinn an fhuiseog milis chanadh, I aer soiléir ar an lá. (_Dear thoughts are in my mind, And my soul soars enchanted, As I hear the sweet lark sing, In the clear air of the day. For a tender beaming smile, To my hope has been granted, And tomorrow she shall hear, All my fond heart would say. I shall tell her all my love, All my soul's adoration, And I think she will hear, And will not say me nay. It is this that gives my soul, All its joyous elation, As I hear the sweet lark sing, In the clear air of the day. __**GAELIC**_)

I was entranced by Da as he spoke. I could almost see him and Ma sitting together as he would tell her this. But I knew that there was something that I was missing.

"Why did ya' tell me this Da?" I asked once he had finished.

"Well son, think about the meanin' of ta' words," he told me before standing.

I sat there silently for a moment. I went to ask him another question but he was gone, back inside most likely. Then I got it. It was to give me hope that I would see my wife again, and I would be.

I got up from my spot on the curb and snubbed out my cigarette. I went back inside to see Conn and Da sitting at the kitchen table. I took my coat off and threw it in the living room before I sat down across from my twin.

"I'm so sorry, boys. This was all my fault," Da told us. I looked up at him confused. "There's a few things your Da needs to tell ya'."

"I was an immigrant to the U.S. in 1958. I was sixteen. I came to New York where my father, Jacob MacManus, was a cobbler. Had a little shop and I was to learn the family business. Mafia was everywhere in those days. Simple extortion, protection money. But your grandfather was proud. I just...watched. I buried my father, then I buried the men who killed him. Louie, my best friend, helped me…It started out slowly. Just the ones who were a threat to us. Then one day. Then it began. I would execute, over and over again, those who had taken my father from me. So it went for years. Louie would do all the planning and I would do the other."

"Jesus," I whispered rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"How'd ya end up inside, Da?" Connor asked.

"Back in '75, I did a piece, when I come out and the police were waitin' for me," Da explained. "He set me up, 25 to life."

I met Conn's eyes and I asked the question we were both thinking, "Why did he set you up?"

"Can't wait ta ask him," was Da's only reply.

"Why didn't ya flip on him Da?" Conn asked.

"The guy fucked ya," I agreed.

"He'd learned of the birth of my sons," Da told us.

I looked at Conn again. "Do ya' know Louie's full name Da, we could send it over to Eunice, see if she can get anything on him," my twin told our father.

Da nodded and Conn went to go grab the phone.

That's when I knew that I was getting my wife back once and for all.

- Elliot's POV -

I waited and waited. I only felt the small movement once or twice more but I never knew what it was. It felt like small little kicks but I wasn't pregnant so that wasn't right. It had been hours since I had seen Riley, but I heard nothing of him.

I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't come back for me. No one usually does. Not my parents, not my friends, no one. I was utterly and totally alone.

That's when I heard the gun shots. There were only two and then there was silence.

"Why'd you shoot the boy?!" I heard a man exclaim from right outside my door.

"He was helping her!" a second man yelled back.

That's when I knew. Riley was dead because he had been helping me. The one hope I had left in this fucked up hellhole was gone.

I didn't believe in the lord anymore, or at least I didn't think I did, but I sent a quick prayer for Riley up to God.

"Bone Deus, obsecro Comoediae in caelum. XVI is, pueros magnopere mori. Omnes me facere temptat. Placere Deo, si quis mihi hoc feceris misericordiam cum omnibus. Et adiuva me effugiet. Amen," (_Dear God, please let Riley into Heaven. He was only 16, much to young to die. All he was trying to do was help me. Please God, if you have any mercy at all you'll do this for me. And help me escape. Amen. __**LATIN**_) I thought seeing as I couldn't speak.

Then a man came into my room. He was older and walked with a small limp.

"The Saints will be here soon. Once they find you, we'll no longer be in need of your service," the man told me in a thick Italian accent.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't know any saints. But I knew that whoever they were better stay the fuck away otherwise I'm dead.

**AN: I kinda hate myself for killing Riley, not gonna lie. And I feel like I didn't do his death justice. And the boys are hopefully gonna find Elliot soon yay! **

**Anywho please let me know your thoughts! I always love hearing from you guys! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Alrighty guys here it is and boy is it big! I hope y'all enjoy it and hopefully won't kill me at the end! And remember to review! I always love hearing from you guys! Oh and there will only be one ending to this story! I figured out a way to fit the other ending into the story so yay! **

**And an update! I am sending out 'A Week to Live' in the mail to one Mr. Norman Reedus tomorrow! Hopefully he'll actually look at it and read it! Fingers crossed!**

**FanFicGirl10: I like Riley as well! I didn't like that I killed him off but I think that it makes sense. And I think that you'll like this chapter...A LOT. **

**hayleyjune13: I did too! I was sad to see him gone but it really opened Elliot's eyes that she was not supposed to live. Anywho enjoy this chapter! **

**Shorty22133: Awe thanks! And don't worry, I will! This story ain't over yet! **

**So anywho please enjoy and remember...REVIEW PLEASE!**

- Chapter Thirteen -

"The Saints will be here soon. Once they find you, we'll no longer be in need of your service," the man told me in a thick Italian accent.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't know any saints. But I knew that whoever they were better stay the fuck away otherwise I'm dead.

My breath caught in my throat and the man chuckled.

"Don't worry my precious, it will be painless," he told me. He chuckled again and then left the room.

Then I felt it. Two small kicks at the same time. I wanted to know what was wrong with me so bad.

Was I pregnant?

- Eunice's POV -

The phone rang near six in the morning. The sound was absolutely obnoxious at that time of day. But I picked the phone up anyways and mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hey lass," the person on the other end of the line said.

I smiled upon hearing the Irish accent and quickly forgave him for calling me so early in the fucking morning. "Hello Connor, what can I do for you at the early hour?"

"Well I have a name," he told me.

"Shit, alright hold on a second," I replied setting the phone on my dresser. I quickly pulled on a skirt and my favorite grey blazer. I ran a comb through my hair and swiped a coat of gloss over my lips. Even if I was gonna do some hacking a girl still has to look good. I picked the phone back up and put it to my ear. "Alright Connor. Let's hear this name."

- Murphy's POV -

I stood and left the room as Conn talked to Eunice. I paced back and forth in front of Romeo and his uncle.

"Murph," Romeo said grabbing my wrist. I stopped mid step and looked at him. "Conn and Eunice are working on it. We'll get her back."

"You don't understand Rome," I said pulling out of his grasp. My vision became blurry then. I turned on my heel and left the room.

I walked outside once again hoping the fresh air would help clear my mind and my eyes, but it didn't work. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't stop them.

What if Elliot really is dead? Who else had I killed just by being a Saint? My unborn children, Rocco, Greenly, who was next?

"Murph," somebody said behind me.

I turned around and met Connor's eyes. "Conn," I choked out.

My twin said nothing but only came up and wrapped his arms around me. I felt like a fucking woman, crying and being held and shit but I didn't fucking care right now.

"Murph, we'll find her. Everything will be okay," Conn told me.

I pulled away from my twin and looked at him. "How can you say that Conn!" I yelled at him. "I don't even know if my wife and children are alive!" I took a deep breath. "You've never been in love Conn," I whispered.

"I don't have to be IN love with someone TO love them. She's like my sister Murph and those are my nieces or nephews. I would do anything in my power to get them back."

I turned away from him to face the street once again. A strong hand turned me back around. Connor slapped me as hard as he possibly could.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I gripped my throbbing cheek.

"You're actin' like a fuckin' woman for Christ's sake! Elliot's out there right now with your children," he told me, his blue eyes alight with passion. "Ya' need to knock this shit the fuck off! Fight 'till your last breath for her Murphy, but nothing less."

I stared at my brother not knowing what to say.

Conn's face fell as he realized that I wasn't going to say anything. He turned his back on me and took a few steps away. He paused then. He looked at the ground nest to him, so I could see half his face.

"And I am in love Murphy and I would do anything that it would take to make sure she's safe," he growled at me.

I stared at him in shock as he walked back inside. I turned around to face the street again and looked up at the sky. "Elliot, amica mea mundum mon ange. Ignosces. Tanto te amo. Inveniam te promitto. Etiam ut nisi sit tua vita amittit." (_Elliot, my love, my world, mon ange. Please forgive me. I love you so much. I'll find you, I promise. Even if it means losing my life in order to save yours. __**LATIN**_)

I turned around and walked back inside. I didn't say anything to Da or Conn as I walked in. I just went over to the couch I had been sleeping on earlier and laid down. I grabbed the picture of Elliot, cradled it to my chest, and closed my eyes.

_It had been almost eight months since that day. The day we were shot and caught._

_"Mr. MacManus," a doctor said coming into our hospitalized jail cell. _

_Conn and I shared a look before I spoke up. "Yes?" _

_"I'm sorry to inform you but we can only keep your wife alive long enough for the babies to be born. She won't survive childbirth," he told me. Tears came to my eyes and I stared at the wall behind the doctor's head as he continued. "She should be ready to go into labor in about a week. She shouldn't feel any pain during the procedure."_

_"Can I be there?" I asked cutting off whatever he was going to say next. _

_"Excuse me?" he asked. _

_I looked from the wall to meet the doctor's eyes. "Can I be there when my children are born?"_

_The doctor looked away from me and to the guard standing watch at our door. The guard gave a slight nod. "Yes. You may be there during birth." _

_I let out a sigh of relief. At least I would get to see my wife alive and breathing one last time. _

_I zoned out then. The doctor must have noticed that I wasn't listening anymore because he soon left our room. I just continued to sit and stare at the wall. I hardly even noticed that I was crying. _

_"Murphy!" It was Connor's cry that finally brought me back to the real world. _

_I looked at him and wiped my eyes. _

_"I am so sorry Murph," he told me as he drew me into a hug. I latched onto my twin and sobbed. _

_I was losing the most precious thing in my life. I was losing the woman I loved. And it was all my fault because I thought that I could be a Saint._

_The next week passed by in such a blur. There were doctors in and out, reporters, all sorts of people, but none of them could take the pain away. _

_The news that Romeo wouldn't wake from his coma barely affected me._

_I called Eunice the day before Elliot was to go into labor. _

_"Hello?" the southern voice asked._

_"Elliot isn't going to make it," I told her bluntly. No use in holding it back. I heard a thumping noise and I knew that Eunice had dropped the phone. I heard a choked sob then. I waited until I heard the phone getting picked back up. _

_"Murphy I am so sorry," she whispered between her sobs. _

_"I know," I replied. I took a deep breath knowing what I was gonna say next. I had thought about it during the past week. "Eunice, I want you to come and take the twins tomorrow after Elliot's gone. You and Duffy and Dolly. Take 'em to Ireland. Our Ma can set you up with a place. You'll all be safe there." _

_"Murphy…" Eunice said but I cut her off._

_"Don't. This is what I want for them. It'll be the best."_

_"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow," she told me. _

_I felt a tap on my shoulder then. I looked over to see Conn standing there. "See you tomorrow," I mumbled into the phone before handing it over to my twin. I walked away from their conversation not wanting to overhear anything. _

_I could barely sleep that night. The next day I was ushered out of our room and into Elliot's. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines and she had an oxygen mask over her mouth. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. A smile broke out on her face and under her mask. I couldn't help myself but smile as well. _

_I walked over to her and knelt beside her bed. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together. _

_"I love you mon ange," I whispered to her as I brushed hair back from her face. _

_"I love you too Murphy," she rasped out. He voice was so broken and weak. I could barely stand it. _

_"Alright Mr. and Mrs. MacManus, we're ready to begin," the same doctor who had talked to me only a week before told us. "Are you both ready?" _

_Why was he asking me? Of course I would never be ready to see my wife die before my eyes and be absolutely helpless to do anything about it. But instead I only nodded my head and met my wife's eyes. _

_"Yes," she said not looking away from my eyes. She said it with so much convection and power that I thought for a moment that she might be able to survive, but I knew better. I knew that she was gonna die. I knew that I was gonna lose my wife. _

_"Alright Mrs. MacManus we're gonna need you to push," the doctor said. _

_Elliot nodded and took a deep breath. Then a cry filled the room. _

_"I thought you said that she wouldn't feel any pain!" I yelled at the doctor over my love's cries as I stood._

_"I didn't think she would!" the doctor yelled back. _

_I let out a frustrated huff then focused back on my wife. She gripped my hand and I let her. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand and pushed sweat soaked hair behind her ears. _

_Elliot let out another cry and her grip tightened on my hand. I knelt back beside her and whispered soothing words to her. _

_"I see the head!" a nurse exclaimed. _

_"Just a little bit more mon ange," I told my love. _

_She screamed again and then the sounds of a baby's cry filled the room. Elliot took deep breaths as the doctor pulled our first child out. _

_"It's a boy!" the doctor announced to us. I smiled at Elliot and she beamed back at me. _

_The she screamed again and I knew that our second baby was coming. It took only a few minutes before a second baby's cries could be heard. I stood and looked at the doctor._

_"Another boy!" the doctor told us. _

_"What would you like to name them?" a nurse asked as she placed a small bundle of blankets into my arms. _

_"Riley Matthew," Elliot whispered gazing down at her own bundle. "After the boy who gave me hope and helped me and Matthew for my late father." _

_I nodded and looked down. My son opened his eyes and I saw that they were bright blue, like my own. "Seamus Noah," I whispered as I looked up at Elliot. "After my Grandda and Da." _

_She nodded at me and smiled. I handed Seamus back to a nurse and another one took Riley from my wife. I knelt beside Elliot again and as the doctor and nurses all left the room. _

_"Murph," my wife whispered._

_"What mon ange?" I asked taking her hand once again. _

_"I love you so much," she told me with a smile. _

_"I love you too," I whispered as tears formed in my eyes. I knew what this was. This was our final moments together, our final goodbye. _

_"Take care of Riley and Seamus," she told me. _

_I nodded and whispered, "Don't worry I will." _

_Elliot smiled and whispered, "SumtuusMurphy." (_I'm yours Murphy. **LATIN**)

_"Etsemperin saecula," (_Forever and always. **LATIN**_) I told her as I pushed another stray piece of hair behind her ear. _

_Then her eyes closed. Her grip on my hand fell. Her chest stopped raising and falling. The beeping stopped. Elliot was dead. _

_Tears ran down my cheeks. I placed my forehead to the back of the hand I was still holding. "I am so sorry mon ange. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't save you, I couldn't be your Saint, but I'll be theirs," I told my now dead wife. I placed a kiss to the back of her hand the stood and left. _

_I walked out of the room and to the waiting room. There I saw Eunice, who was being held by Connor. Duffy and Dolly were standing behind them. _

_"Are the babies okay?" Eunice asked me as soon as she saw me. _

_I nodded. "Boys. Riley Matthew and Seamus Noah."_

_"Is Elliot…" but she couldn't finish her sentence._

_I felt more tears run down my face as I nodded once again, not trusting my voice. _

_"Oh Murphy!" Eunice cried as she ran from Connor to me. She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I just stood there and let her cry, but I didn't hug her back. I didn't want her, or anyone else's, sympathy. _

_I was like a robot after that. I moved on autopilot, barely eating, barely talking, barely doing anything. _

_It took almost two years before Conn finally cornered me. _

_"Murph, you need to stop this," he told me. _

_"Stop what?" I asked staring at the wall behind my twin instead of meeting his eyes. _

_"Being this empty shell!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. "Elliot died two year ago! You're acting like Da when he saw Grandda get murdered all those years ago." _

_I looked from the wall to my brother. "But I'm going to be there for my boys," I told him. _

_Little by little I changed back to my normal self, but I was never truly the same. Who would be after something like what I had been through?_

_After ten years had passed I went to visit Elliot's grave with my sons. The boys had no idea what she looked like for I had taken all the pictures of her down and they only knew what I or Conn or Eunice told them. We hadn't visited her grave before now, I couldn't handle it before, but I was ready now. _

_I stood in front of the headstone that read, '_Elliot Genevieve Parker MacManus. Loving wife, caring mother, and Guardian Angel_.'_

_"Is this her?" Seamus asked me. _

_I looked down into his innocent blue eyes and replied, "Aye, this is your Ma." _

_"Was she pretty?" Riley asked me. _

_I smiled at the continuously asked question and looked over at him, his brown eyes so much like hers. "Aye. She had your eyes," I told my son. "And your hair," I told Seamus ruffling the mop of dark hair on his head. "She was smart too. Oh so smart. And brave. She would do anything to protect the people she loved. And she had the voice of an angel. Always wanted to sing professionally. Wrote her own songs even." _

_Tears started to run down my face then. Each of my boys grabbed one of my hands. They didn't say anything, nor did they need too. They just knew. They had always been much too bright for their age. _

_We stood there like that for a few minutes before I told them, "Why don't you two go find Uncle Connor and Aunt Eunice. I need some alone time with your Ma." _

_My oh so smart boys gave my hands a small squeeze before letting their little hands fall from my much bigger ones. They walked off in search of my twin and his wife. _

_I kneeled in front of the headstone with my head tilted to the sky. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I couldn't save you but I'm protecting our sons. I'm going to do right with them. I'm going to make it up to you for being a Saint." _

_I placed my hand on her gravestone . "You should see our boys though. Seamus is so much like you. He is musically gifted just like you were. He told me that he wants to go to the states and be on Broadway in New York. And Riley is just like me. Hot headed, loves to play pranks, and of course rebellious to the max. Most of the time he can drag his twin into his antics with him. They are both so smart though. They can speak all the languages we could. It's amazing. They're growing up so fast mon ange. I wish that you could be here to see them. You would be so proud of them." _

_I could feel more tears running down my face as I spoke to my late wife. I told her all sorts of random things. Pranks the boys had played, how they were doing in school, all the times I had to be called down to the principal's office, about Connor and Eunice's wedding, our two new niece and one new nephew, how Ma had passed away two years ago, everything. _

_I kneeled and talked for hours. I talked until I felt a small hand on my left shoulder. _

_"It's time to go Da," a voice said from the right of me. _

_I nodded and stood. I took a hand on each of my boys. "Your Ma would e so proud of you boys," I told my sons gazing down at the headstone. I turned to walk away when Seamus pulled out of my grasp. I watched as he walked over to the gravestone. _

_"I know that Riley and I never meet you but we both love ya' so much," my son told the headstone. _

_Riley pulled from my grasp and joined his brother at Elliot's headstone. "Da always talks s about ya' Ma. About how Seamus got your musical ability and about how I got my bravery from you." _

_"Da always calls ya' his angel but he won't tell us why," Seamus told her. _

_"And he won't let us see pictures of ya' either, but he said that ya' were pretty," Riley said. _

_"Do won't tell us how you really died. He just says that you got hurt really bad." _

_"And this is the first time that we got to talk to you." _

_Both of my sons dropped to their knees then. They pulled out their rosaries, which Conn and I had given to them, from beneath their shirts and joined hands. "And Shepherds we shall be, for thee, my Lord, for hath descended forth from Thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever Nomeni Patri et Fili Spiritus Sancti." _

_My boys made the sign of the cross over Elliot's headstone then stood, leaving their rosaries out. _

_Then the sound of gun being fired rang out. _

_Two shots. Blood splattered. My sons dropped. I saw nothing but red._

_"NO!" _

"No!" I gasped sitting up. Sweat trickled down my back and face and I gasped for air.

"Are ya' alright Murph?" Conn asked as he walked into the living room.

I wiped at the sweat on my neck and said, "Aye. Just had a bad dream."

"Oh," Conn said looking awkward. "Well Eunice has the information we need. We're gonna go get Elliot back. We're leaving in 15 minutes."

I nodded and my twin left the room. I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths, but I couldn't get that dream out of my head.

Elliot hooked up to a bunch of machines, seeing her die, becoming like Da, seeing my sons grow up, seeing them get shot. It was all too real.

I sighed and stood. I quickly got ready. I changed my shirt and jeans, strapped my holsters on, and put my coat on. I walked into the kitchen and slipped my glasses on. Da, Conn, and Rome were all ready to go.

Wordlessly I joined them and we followed Romeo's uncle outside to where the white van we would be using was waiting.

I got into the back first and took the duffle bags from my twin, who got in behind me. Romeo got in the front passenger side and Da took up driving. It was an almost silent ride to the building where we would be meeting Eunice.

Once we got there we all piled out of the car.

"Glad to see y'all are doing alright," she told us as she walked up to us.

I nodded at her and sat on the bumper of the van. Eunice looked a little hurt at my actions but Connor swooped in to save the day. "Don't take it personal lass, he'll be better with Elliot in his arms once again."

I only let out a small growl in reply before grabbing my guns from the duffle bag. I got to work cleaning them and making sure everything was loaded, but I still listened in to what Eunice and Da were saying.

"He lives in York Maine. About 30 minutes from here. I logged on to an FBI database to get the info. Only a matter of time before they flag it. Better get a move or they'll get there before you do," she told Da.

"Will they know it's you?" Da asked. I saw Eunice nod. Da took of his sunglasses and asked, "Will you be all right, dear?"

"I…I hear Costa Rica's nice," the detective replied. I had never thought about what might happen to her if she helped us. I sent a silent prayer up asking God to keep her safe. From the corner of my eye I saw Da hug her. "I never thought I'd ask this of another human being but please...kill this man," I heard Eunice sigh out.

I smiled slightly and thought of all the ways I was gonna kill this man, no matter what.

Soon after we were all loaded back into the van, beside Connor.

"Connor please be safe," Eunice told him.

"Don't worry lass, I will be," my twin replied.

That's when Eunice stood up on her toes and kissed my brother full force. Under different circumstances I would have found the sight funny and would have cracked some jokes or wolf whistled. Right now though it was keeping my from the love of my life.

After Eunice and Conn parted he climbed into the van and we were off. Right before we got there we stopped at a church and prayed. Then we were on the road again.

Once we got to a big abandoned house with a greenhouse attached we all got out. Da went in first and we waited ten minutes before following after him.

Conn and I walked through the house, our guns drawn. We walked through room after room. The place was empty and covered in cobwebs. It seemed like no one had used the house in years.

That's when I saw it. Da's rosary hanging on the banister of the staircase.

"Conn," I whispered picking it up.

"Look Murph," my twin said moving behind the staircase.

I followed after him and saw that there was a door to another room. Conn looked back at me. I nodded at him and he opened the door. I walked in and saw a sight that broke my heart.

Elliot was covered in blood and bound to a bed. When I took a few steps forward she started to cry. I knew that something bad had happened to her since I got that picture.

"Mon ange," I sighed grabbing out my knife and cutting her free of her restraints. "Oh God Elliot, I am so sorry," I told her as I took the gag out of her mouth. As soon as she was free Elliot moved to the corner of the bed. She had a wild look to her eyes.

"Who are you?"

**AN: OH MY GOD THE FEELS OF THIS CHAPTER! I was seriously sobbing while writing the entire dream/nightmare! I was just sitting here typing and balling like a baby. IT WAS AWFUL! And then the ending! Gah! But next chapter will be one to read! **

**And if you haven't figured it out that was supposed to be the orginal ending, the tragic one of course. You guys probably would have hated me if I had that ending though. But it worked out really nicely as a dream! **

**Anywho I hope y'all enjoyed and of course review! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: Alright here it is the next chapter and it is a monster! The length just kinda ran away with me! But I kinda needed it to be that long because...we'll you'll see! **

**Oh and I lied (not really cuz I didn't know what was gonna happen) about two things. One is that there will be one more chapter after this and then the epilouge which is different than what I've said before. Two is that 'A Week to Live' hasn't been sent yet because I haven't gotten the chance to get to the post office but I'm hoping Friday it will get sent. **

**Anywho I hope despite the length that you like it and remember REVIEW!**

**hayleyjune13: I know that the last chapter was really sad but I think that this one is a lot better! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! I just hate that that had to happen to Elliot. Everything just seems to go wrong with her and Murphy. But this chapter is definitly better so hopefully no tears this chapter! And I know Eunice and Connor are just so sweet together! I haven't really had a chance to work them getting together into this story until now and it kinda had to be bittersweet because Murphy's all high strung at that point. But anywho please enjoy!**

**Sissymac: Yay! Thank you for not being mad at me! and yes she did warn him but Murphy is forgetful! but thank you! Please enjoy this chapter as well! **

**So please enjoy and please please please review! **

- Chapter Fourteen -

Elliot was covered in blood and bound to a bed. When I took a few steps forward she started to cry.

"Mon ange," I sighed grabbing out my knife and cutting her free of her restraints. "Oh God Elliot, I am so sorry," I told her as I took the gag out of her mouth. As soon as she was free Elliot moved to the corner of the bed. She had a wild look to her eyes.

"Who are you?"

I sat on the side of the bed and looked at Conn. "Aimsigh a éadaí," (_Find her clothes __**GAELIC**_) I told my twin. He nodded at me and I looked back to Elliot.

"Are you the Saints?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Yes Elliot, we're the Saints," I told her. "And we're here to save you." I reached my hand out to her and looked her in the eye.

"But that man, the old man, he told me that if you guys came I would die," she told us.

I let out a low growl in the back of my throat. "No one is ever gonna hurt you again. I promise you that. But first you have to trust me."

Elliot glanced down at my still outstretched hand. She looked hesitant but her face slowly showed what she was really feeling. After a few moments she took my hand, met my eyes, and said, "I trust you."

I smiled at her and pulled her up so that she was standing. Connor came over then holding a basic black tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed them and handed them to my wife.

Elliot quickly put the clothes on over her blood covered body. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her rosary. She slipped it over her head and my heart swelled with pride of how amazing my wife truly was.

"Murph we gotta go," Conn said taking a peak out into the hallway.

"You're name is Murphy?" Elliot asked me. I looked over at her and nodded. "I know that name. Do I know you?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes you do know my Elliot!" That's when I noticed the locket hanging right above her shirt collar. I slowly walked over to her and opened the locket. "Look."

Elliot took the locket from my hands and looked at it. Her hands trembled and tears slid down her cheeks. She reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. She unfolded it and took one look at it. Then fainted.

"Elliot!" I screamed as I caught her. I laid her back on the bed as my twin came over to us. I sat hunched over her, protecting her.

"I think she's getting her memory back," he told me laying a hand on my back.

"How do you know?" I asked as I wiped a little bit of blood from Elliot's face. He didn't respond and I continued to try to clean Elliot's face, at least until I felt her stir.

"Murphy," she whispered slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm right here love," I told her grabbing her hand.

Elliot sat up and looked me dead in the eye. "I remember."

- Elliot's POV -

After the man left the room I was scared shitless. I pulled at my restraints and reopened my wrist and ankle wounds. I felt the blood trickle down my arms and I tried to scream.

The door opened then and a man walked in. He had a belt in his hand and I screamed once again.

"Don't worry sweet heart, it will only hurt a lot," he told me with a grotesque smile.

Tears poured down my face and the man brought the belt across my chest. I screamed but the gag stopped the sound.

The man hit me time after time. On my arms, chest, legs, stomach, and well aimed hit on my cheek. I prayed that if I was pregnant that the hits across my chest wouldn't affect the baby.

After about 20 hits the man stopped suddenly. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah, giving her a good belt right now," the man said. He paused and listened. "Here?" Another pause. "Yeah, alright." The man hung up the phone and looked at me. "I'll see ya' later beautiful." He gave me one last hit across the chest then left.

I laid on the bed, bleeding and crying. There was nothing that I could to save myself. I don't know how long it was until I heard a voice.

"Look Murph," a man said.

Then the door opened. Two men walked in. They had their guns out and black coats on. Both had burning blue eyes but one had light icy blue and the other had darker electric blue eyes. I knew why they were here.

The man with the darker eyes took a few steps towards me and I started to cry. I didn't want to die yet. There was still so much that I wanted to do.

"Mon ange," he sighed out pulling out a large knife. He walked over and started to cut me free. I wasn't sure why this man was calling me his angel or why he was freeing me. What I was sure of though, was that I had to get away from his gun, which he had thankfully put back into its holster. "Oh God Elliot, I am so sorry," he told me as he took the gag out of my mouth.

As soon as I was free I moved to the corner of the bed trying to put as much distance between me and the man as possible.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

The man sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his friend. He said something in a language I didn't know then looked at me. I studied him for a moment.

"Are you the Saints?" I asked.

"Yes Elliot, we're the Saints," he told me. "And we're here to save you." He slowly reached his hand towards me then looked at me.

I looked at his hand then back to his face. "But that man, the old man, he told me that if you guys came I would die," I told the Saints.

The man let out a low growl in his throat. "No one is ever gonna hurt you again. I promise you that. But first you have to trust me."

I briefly wondered if I had met these men before by the way the dark eyed one spoke to me. I stared at his hand not knowing what to do. Something in the back of my mind told me to trust him so I took his hand, met his eyes, and said, "I trust you."

The man smiled at me and pulled me off the bed so that I was standing. The lighter eyed man came over to us then. He had a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans in his hand. The dark eyed man took them then handed them to me.

I quickly put the clothes on and then reached into the pocket of the jeans. My hand wrapped around the rosary I had found earlier. Something told me to take it then so I figured I should probably put it on. I pulled it out and let it fall around my neck.

"Murph we gotta go," the light eyed man said as he peaked out into the hallway.

Murph must be short for Murph my mind told me. "You're name is Murphy?" I asked the dark eyed man. He looked over at me and nodded. "I know that name. Do I know you?"

"Yes! Yes you do know my Elliot!" He cried. I saw his eyes flash to the locket hanging around my neck. He slowly walked over to me and grabbed the locket. He opened it and said, "Look."

I took the locket from his hand and looked at the pictures.

The one on the left was of me and Murphy. I was wearing a white dress and my hair was done in a complex up-do. Murphy was wearing a tuxedo and had his arm around me. I saw the bands on our fingers and I knew that this had to be our wedding day.

The picture on the right was of me, Murphy, and the light eyed man. We all looked like we had a bit much to drink and I could see tiny green shamrocks in the background. In the picture I was giving Murphy's cheek a kiss and slapping the other man on the back of the head.

Slowly I figured out who I was. That's when I remembered the picture in my back pocket. I pulled out the folded paper and opened it. I looked down at the first picture of my twins.

Then I blacked out.

_There was a flash of white. _

_"Oof," I said as I ran into someone. I was so involved in thinking about my past that I hadn't been watching where I was going. "Sorry," I said to the man who I hit. I looked at him. He was taller than me, with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. _

_"No problem lass," he told me with an easy smile. He had amazing white teeth. I also noticed that he had an Irish accent, which meant that he probably lived around her. _

_"Hey are you from around here?" I asked him. _

_"Aye lass," a second man said coming up next to the one that I bumped in to. He was taller than the first man, with short spiky blondish brownish hair and light blue eyes. _

_"Do you guys know of any cheap housing around here?" I asked them knowing that I had to find someplace to live besides the streets. _

_The two men looked at each other than pointed to a building behind them. "No manger, free rent all year round," the first one said. _

_I smiled at them. "Cool, thanks," I told them. I walked toward the building._

_*FLASH*_

_ "I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now," the one in the middle said with a heavy Russian accent. I assumed he was the leader in this little group._

_"Checkov?" Murphy asked standing. Everyone else seemed to stand then as well. "Well, this here's McCoy," he said patting Rocco's shoulder. "We find us a Spock; we've got us an away team." _

_I mentally slapped him. 'Not the right thing to say to a Russian thug Murph!' I thought. But everyone else in the bar laughed._

_"I'm in no mood for discussion. You and you, you stay," Chekov said pointing to me and Uncle Doc. "The rest of you, go now," he said gesturing towards the door._

_"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Uncle Doc called to them from behind the bar._

_Connor and Murphy turned around and grabbed their beers. "You know he's got till the week's end, right? You don't have to be hard-asses, do ya?" Connor asked._

_"It's St. Patty's Day. Everyone's Irish tonight," Murphy told them. "Why don't you just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" _

_Chekov obviously didn't like this answer and smashed Connor's glass. "This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go."_

_'Aw fuck' I thought. 'That is not what you want to tell a drunken Irishmen. Or eight of them and the owner's niece. _

_I saw Murphy and Connor look at each other and then at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking and it wasn't good. _

_"Listen, if you want to fight, you can see you're out numbered here. We're trying to be civil, so I suggest you take our offer," Connor said giving Chekov a glare. _

_"I make the offers," was Chekov's only reply. _

_That's when Rocco stepped up. 'Fuck' I thought. 'Please don't say anything stupid Roc'_

_"Hey, Boris. What would you do if I told you your pinko Commie mother sucks so much dick, her face looks like an egg?" Rocco asked right before getting punched in the face. He went down to the ground. _

_"Fuck you!" Murphy yelled. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled jumping down from the bar. I moved in between Connor and Murphy "Hoc est bar non stupri pugilatu anulus! Vos guys indigent discere, quomodo ad sedandam futuo descendit! Hic non adfert necessitatem quamlibet aliam Optime!" (6) I yelled as I stared the Russians down. All Chekov did was gave me a blank stare not understanding the language I was speaking._

_That's when Connor spoke in Russian. "Теперь, когдане былслишком вежлив,не так ли?" (Now, that wasn't too polite was it? __**RUSSIAN**__)_

_"Я боюсь, что мы не можем допустить, что один раз, Иван," (I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan. __**RUSSIAN**__) Murphy said. Although I couldn't speak the language I could tell by the way Ivan was looking at them that what they said wasn't pleasant. _

_I watched as Connor and Murphy both downed a shot then got Chekov in the stomach. _

_That's when all hell broke loose. I backed up and jumped up on the counter to watch the fight. I watched as a few of the regular guys took out Chekov and Connor back on of his goons into a mirror. That's when I saw Murphy. He was backed into a wall with nowhere to go._

_"Murphy!" I yelled jumping off the counter to go and help him but I was stopped by a strong pair of arms. _

_I looked from the arms around my waist to see Connor's face. "He can take care of himself lass," he told me. I looked away from Connor and back to Murphy. I watched as he grabbed two bottles of wine from the cupboard above his head and smash them over the Russian's head. _

_"Yeah!" I cheered pumping my fist into the air as Connor let go of me. That's when I knew how I could help. I walked back behind the bar and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol. "Hey Connor! Murphy!" I called getting their attention. I shook the bottle in their direction and then they seemed to get it. They looked at each other and smiled._

_They, along with a few other of the regulars picked up Chekov and tied him to the bar, ass side up. Murphy and Connor lit cigarettes as I poured the alcohol on Chekov. Connor then threw a match onto his ass. _

_The smell of burning flesh and Chekov's cries filled the bar. He soon blacked out though and we continued to party. _

_*FLASH*_

_That's when the door was busted open by none other than the three guys from last night. All three of us stood and looked at them. _

_Chekov came into the room with his gun held high. "Freeze, ya fuckin' Irish faggots!" he yelled. He knocked Connor on the head with his gun and he went down. "Get the fuck up!" Chekov yelled as he dragged Connor over to the toilet. _

_"Get your fuckin' hands off of me!" I heard Murphy say as he was grabbed by his robe and forced to his knees. I saw that the guy that was holding him was the one that he had hit over the head. _

_Suddenly I was grabbed as well and forced down. I put my hands up in a surrender gesture. I looked at Murphy with a glare that said 'Keep your fucking mouth shut and we might make it out of this.' _

_Murphy and I watched as Chekov pushed Connor down to the toilet. "Cuff yourself around the back! Cuff yourself! Cuff it!" I heard the Russian man yell at one of my best friends. I could feel the rage building inside me. "You know why I fuckin' come here? I come here to kill you. But, now, I don't think I'll fuckin' kill you. I kill your brother. I'll shoot him in the head. When I'm done with him I'll take that little slut. She'll be begging for mercy before I'm even half way through," I heard him growl. _

_I looked at Murphy and tears welled in my eyes. "And after I'm done with her I break her pretty neck. It'll be easy, like snapping a twig."_

_"Fuck you!" I heard Connor shout as Murphy and I stood. _

_"Connor!" I yelled as we started to move._

_ "It was just a fuckin' bar fight! You guys are fuckin' pussies!" Murphy yelled at them as we walked out the door. If I could have I would have slapped him. _

_That's when Connor started to scream. I saw Murphy send a goodbye look back to his twin._

_Chekov and his two minions led Murphy and me out a back door. I watched as they put Murphy on his knees next to a dumpster. I watched as Chekov raised a gun to his head. "After I kill you it will be your brother's girlfriend's turn," he taunted Murphy._

_"Don't fucking touch her!" Murphy yelled. _

_"Oh she is not your brother's girlfriend but your girlfriend. All the more better," Chekov said. He looked from Murphy to the guy holding me. He nodded once and I found myself pushed up against the wall of the building. _

_I could feel blood trickle down my head from the force of the blow. The guy holding me wrapped one of his hands around my throat, holding me up only by that. I was having a hard time breathing as I watched the guy start to undo his pants._

_"Es stupri ferreo canis exprimamus! Vos non potestis etiam tractare mutum bar pugna! Vos guys sunt, omnes euntes ad tartarus!" (You're a fucking bitch! You can't even handle a dumb bar fight! You guys are all going to hell! __**LATIN**__) I tried to yell at the guy. All that did was make him tighten his grip on my throat. "Murph," I whimpered looking at him. _

_"I hope your conscience is clear Irishman," Chekov said. He let out a laugh as something big and white fell from the sky. Murphy ducked and I looked the other way._

_I heard the brothers' toilet crash over Chekov's head, killing him. I looked back in time to see him slump to the ground. I also heard his gun go off, the sound echoing around the alley._

_I then saw Connor crash into the one that was standing guard. I heard a gun go off. I looked at Connor's unmoving form fearing the worst has happened. "Connor!" I whispered struggling against the guy that was still holding me. I could feel my lungs burn as I used up what little oxygen I had left. _

_"Elliot," Murphy said grabbing the cover from the toilet. He knocked the guy holding me on the head and I was dropped to the ground. I fell to my knees on the hard ground, gasping for air. _

_I stood up still gulping down air and looked at Connor again. I went over to him, trying to ignore the protest my knees were giving me, and grabbed one of his bloody wrists feeling for a pulse. Once I found it I looked up at Murphy and nodded. _

_*FLASH*_

_"Who so ever shed my blood; by man shall his blood be shed. For in the image of God may deem a man." _

_I gasped and sat up in bed. I was propped up by my arms and my chest was to the ceiling, like I was being lifted on some invisible string. My head was tipped back so that I was staring at the ceiling. Water dripped onto my face and into my hair._

_"Destroy all that which is evil," I heard from my left. _

_"So that which is good may flourish," I heard from my right. _

_I ignored both Irishmen as I was pulled into a trance. "Harm no innocent, destroy those who harm, protect those you care for so that no harm comes to them. Et pastores erimus, domine, tibi. Virtutis suæ descendit egrediebatur a manu tua. Qui pedes nostros, utque celer exequi mandatum tuum. Nos mos derivabitur flumen foras ad te, et gravidas, et turgens animae. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We will flow a river forth on to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. __**LATIN**__)_

_*FLASH*_

_After a few more moments Connor pressed the stop button. We took off our coats and opened our duffle bags. We loaded our guns, pulled on our masks, and pulled on our leather gloves. We then pulled our coats back on to hide our guns. I saw Connor pull out his coil of rope and put it around his body. He then pulled out a second one and handed it to Murphy._

_"You and your fuckin' rope," I heard him mumble as he helped Connor out of the elevator and onto the roof of it. He turned to me and was about to help when I stopped him. _

_"Murphy I want to tell you this. No matter what happens in there. I love you." I stared at him waiting for his reaction._

_"I love you too," he said as he pulled me to him for a kiss. _

_"And I love both of ya' now hurry the fuck up!" Connor hissed at us from above. Way to ruin the moment Conn. _

_Once the three of us were all on top of the elevator Connor spoke again. "I told you there would be a shaft." _

_"Just like on television," Murphy agreed walking over to the air shaft. The boys quickly unscrewed it and crawled into it. I followed close behind them. The only positive of the position I was in was the fact that I got to stare at Murphy's ass, which I really wasn't going to complain about. _

_It seemed like we had been crawling through miles of vent. "Fuck," I heard Connor say from ahead of me. _

_"Where the fuck are you goin'?" I complained. _

_"Sshh!" Connor hissed at us. "I fuckin' hear some shit out here."_

_"Fuck you. I'm sweatin' my ass off draggin' your fuckin' rope around. It must weigh 30 pounds," Murphy complained moving up next to his brother. _

_"We are doin' some serious shit here. Now, get a fuckin' hold of yourself!" Connor said wagging his finger at Murphy. _

_"Fuck not the finger," I groaned to myself seeing as the boys were wrapped up in their own conversation._

_"Oh, fuck you! I'm not the rope-totin' Charlie Bronson wannabe that's gettin' us fuckin' lost!" Murphy said back. _

_"Would you fuckin' shut it!" Connor said giving his twin a smack on his head with his flashlight._

_"Cacas. Hoc dissolvere non est praeter me habiturus sum?"(13) I asked myself._

_The boys start to slap and kick each other. The entire vent shook with their actions and I managed to move between them. The rope that was coiled so nicely around them ended up wrapped around our three bodies._

_"Will you two fucking stop it!" I hissed at them. That's when I felt it. "Fucking hell!" I said as I felt the vent start to pull away from the ceiling._

_"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Connor said. _

_"Oh, shit!" Murphy said throwing his arms around me to protect me. _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. We fell from the ceiling the rope catching our bodies. We pulled out our guns and started to shoot as we spun around. Every man in the room ended up going down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Murphy pull out his knife and we fell to the floor._

_All three of us scrambled to our feet. Murphy and Connor grabbed the last man alive in the room and put him on his knees. They pulled off their masks and I did the same. _

_I heard the man swear in Russian as Connor and Murphy spoke. "And Shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." Two shots rung out as they executed the Russian mob boss._

_*FLASH*_

_We burst into the room through the beaded curtain. _

_"You scream, you're dead! Which one's he in? And don't make like you don't know who the fuck I'm talkin' about!" Rocco yelled at the dancer that was in the room as he grabbed her. _

_"Don't you talk to me like that, you dirty little girl. Oh, yeah. Give it to Daddy," I heard from the center booth. "Oh, this is one sick motherfucker."_

_"And Shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be," the boys and I said as I hit the button for the door to go up. I pulled my mask up to look at him._

_"Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti," I said as I fired both my guns into the sick bastard's heart. I could hear Conner and Murphy doing the same thing. I knew from the look on his face that he recognized me and I was glad that he did. _

_*FLASH*_

_Conner kicked in the door and then moved inside. It didn't take us long to find the wife. We knew that she would have the code to get us back into the game. Rocco put duct tape over her mouth and around her wrists. _

_I shuddered upon seeing the sticky grey tape thinking of only a few days prior. No focus Elliot! Don't think about that now. _

_Rocco shoved his gun to her back and she showed us the way to the game._

_"Hit the numbers, lady. Hit the numbers. I will kill you! I will kill you!" Rocco screamed once we got to the locked door._

_"Don't!" I hissed. _

_"Her hands are tied," Murphy said pulling out his knife. _

_He quickly cut the tape as Rocco asked, "Why do I always gotta be on bitch detail?" _

_I rolled my eyes at him as the wife put in the code. Once the door was unlocked I saw Rocco use the stun gun on her. I wasn't sure where he had gotten the thing, but it came in pretty handy seeing as we didn't want to kill the woman. _

_Now all we had to do was wait for someone on the inside to open the door. I was just starting to get antsy when the door slowly opened. _

_Conner once again kicked the door open. We stormed into the room and stood in a line. I had somehow ended up in between Conner and Murphy. Every man in the room stopped what he was doing and stared at us. _

_"All of 'em," I heard Rocco say as I slammed the door shut with a good kick._

_That's when the bullets flew. I didn't care who I was shooting at. I just knew that all these motherfuckers had to die. From the corner of my eye I saw Rocco go down to his knees to shoot the men that had dove under the pool table. _

_It was all over within a matter of a minute. _

_*FLASH*_

_We all froze on the porch. I was behind Rocco and in between Murphy and Conner. _

_I saw a guy smoking a cigar on the other side of the street. The guy threw open his coat and I saw that he had six guns strapped to him. I saw him pull out the bottom two guns and aimed at us._

_Conner and Murphy each pulled one gun and rested their arm on Rocco's shoulder. I drew both of mine and put one on either side of Rocco's head. _

_That's when all hell broke loose. It was just like my dream. _

_The guy fired at us and we all fired back at him. Rocco dropped to his knees and started to shoot as well. I saw that the man wasn't aiming at me, but at the boys. I knew what I had to do then. I stepped around Rocco and continued to shoot. _

_"Elliot what are you doing!" Murphy screamed at me. I could feel him trying to move in front of me but I wouldn't let him. _

_"I'm protecting you," I whispered. _

_Everything seemed to slow down then. I continued to shoot and I shot at the man for as long as I could._

_I saw the bullets come at me one at a time. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. They tore through me in three places. One through my right shoulder, one through the left side of my torso, and one through my left thigh. _

_ Then there was hot white pain. I had never experienced anything like it before. It seemed that everywhere that a bullet had hit was on fire. My legs gave out from the pain and I went down to the porch floor. With every passing moment it was getting harder and harder to breath. _

_I could still hear the sounds of bullets coming from both sides of the fight. I could also hear screaming and swearing. _

_I heard the faint sound of someone running away and then there was more yelling. It sounded like someone was yelling my name but I couldn't be sure. Everything was getting farther and farther away from me. _

_Darkness blurred the edges of my vision and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes opened. _

_"No!" It was that single sound that pushed me back into the real world. It was that one word that pushed me to keep a hold on the world and my life. It was pain and agony in that one word that made me want to keep fighting. _

_I pushed my eyes opened but it was too much. They closed. Blackness surrounded me. I could see anything. I couldn't hear anything. _

_*FLASH*_

_"What happened?" I asked sitting up. My shoulder and side protested but I knew that I had to get over it. _

_"I'll explain everything after you answer something," he said. I nodded and watched as he got up off the bed. I watched as he got down onto one knew and pulled a little box from his pants pocket. Tears came to my eyes as I knew what he was doing. "Elliot, from the first day that I met you, I've known that I was meant to be with you. I love you with all my heart mon ange. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, however long it may be." _

_Tears ran down my face, but they weren't tears of pain but tears of joy. I watched as he opened the box and asked "Elliot Parker, will you marry me?" _

_I was speechless for the first time in my life. I nodded and whispered, "Yes." _

_Murphy's face lit up. He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood. He sat beside me on the bed as I gazed at the amazing ring. _

_*FLASH*_

_I slammed the door closed so hard that it shook the walls. I didn't care. I was happy to let them know that I was pissed. _

_I ran a hand through my hair as tears started to roll down my face. I wiped at them as I sat on the bed. I hated crying with a passion. It made me feel so weak, so helpless. I knew what I had to do to be stronger. To control my own pain. _

_"Elliot open the door!" Murphy yelled pounding on the door. I didn't reply. "Elliot!"_

_I got up and walked over to my duffle bag. I grabbed out three things. My songbook, my favorite pen, and my spare razor blade. _

_"Elliot!"_

_I walked from the bedroom to the attached bathroom. _

_"Elliot!" I could still hear his screams from the bathroom._

_ I gently closed the door and turned to face the mirror. I moved my shirt collar to see the large burn on my shoulder. I hissed as I gently poked it. I did the same to my side. I looked at my face and saw that I had bags under my eyes. I wondered how long I had looked like this. _

_I took out my song book and flipped to a clean page. I uncapped my pen and started to write in big bold letters across the page. Tears ran down my face and dripped onto my book but I didn't care. I pulled the ring from my finger with shaking hands. I placed it on the book and then moved it aside. _

_I grabbed the razor blade. _

_"Elliot!" _

_I pulled it once across the inside of my wrist. _

_"Elliot!" Murphy was now pounding on the bathroom door. I wasn't sure how he had gotten through but I didn't care now. _

_I pulled the blade across my skin for he second time. _

_"Elliot open the door!" _

_A small bubble of laughter escaped my lips as I cut myself for the third time. _

_My blood dropped from the side of my wrist to the white tile floor. _

_"Connor come help!" Murphy yelled. I heard pounding footsteps. _

_"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled the blade for the fourth time. This one was deeper and wider than the rest. Blood flowed from the new cut. I dropped to my knees. _

_"Elliot!" _

_Murphy was now in the bathroom. I meet his blue eyes. _

_"I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes. _

_"Stay with me Elliot. Don't close your eyes!" I heard him say. "Don't you dare leave me." I opened my eyes to look at him. He grabbed my wrist to help stop the bleeding. "Connor get the shit!" _

_"Murphy," I whispered. _

_"What love?" he asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. _

_"I love you," I said. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." _

_I closed my eyes and fell into the black abyss._

_*FLASH*_

_I shimmed in through the small window after Connor. Murphy was behind me. We had left our coats in the car and were ready to do this. _

_But they were waiting for us. There were five men in the cement basement. They jumped us. One got me, one got Murphy, one got Connor, and two got Rocco. They all grabbed our guns, leaving us defenseless. _

_All of trashed around trying to land blows on our captors. I felt mine run his hands up and down my legs. _

_"Murphy! Connor!" I screamed as I kicked back. _

_"Elliot!" I heard Murphy scream. I watched as he brought his elbow back. I heard a sickening crack and then he was at my side. He punched the guy holding me and I collapsed into his arms, my arms going around his neck. _

_"I love you Murph," I whispered as someone grabbed me from behind. I felt the cold metal of handcuffs encase my wrists as I was pulled from my fiancé. _

_Murphy's eyes told me everything as he yelled, "Elliot!" Someone came up from behind him and grabbed him. _

_I watched as my boys were handcuffed to metal chairs. I gasped. This was like my dream. I saw one of the men leave the room. _

_Murphy, Connor, and Rocco all struggled against their bonds. _

_"Where you goin? Where the fuck you goin?" I heard one of the men taunt Connor. _

_"I'm fuckin' talkin' to you, motherfucker!" One of the men who had Rocco say._

_"Fuck you!" Rocco yelled. _

_That's when I saw Papa Joe himself walk in. I squirmed under my captors hold. _

_"Sshh," the man whispered in my ear as his hand slid down my thigh. _

_"Get your fucking hands off me," I growled. Murphy's eyes met mine._

_That's when Yakavetta spoke. "Shut up!" Everyone in the room stopped their actions and their mouths. "You have some answers for me, no?" _

_Murphy jerked in his seat as Rocco answered, "Yeah. Fuck you." _

_Yakavetta nodded to the man holding Rocco. The man spread Rocco's fingers. Papa Joe put his gun to Rocco's remaining pinky finger. _

_"Roc! Roc, look at me! Roc!" I heard Connor scream as the shot rang out. His blood sprayed and hit all of us. Rocco screamed. _

_"Shit!" I yelled trying to free myself from the man holding me._

_"Roc! Roc! Roc, you'll be fine! Roc!" I heard Connor yell. I wasn't paying attention to him though. I was more focused on the fact that Murphy was struggling and the man holding me was getting closer to where I wanted him to touch the least. _

_All of the men left the room then. I ran over to Rocco ignoring the pain in my wrists as the metal bit my skin._

_"Rocco!" I screamed kneeling in front of him. . "Roc, you'll be okay!" I stood back from him and stepped over my encased hands so that they were now in front of me. "Rocco!" _

_"Elliot!" Murphy said. I looked over at him. I stood and walked over to him. _

_"I love you," I told him pressing my lips to his. _

_"I love you too," he said back. _

_"Elliot!" Connor screamed. I pulled away from Murphy. I looked behind me and saw Yakavetta coming in. _

_I saw the look in the mob boss' eyes. "No!" I scream moving in front of Rocco. _

_"God! No!" Connor screamed. Yakavetta raised his gun and knocked me away from Rocco. I landed at Murphy's feet as the shot rang out. _

_I knew that I had failed one person._

_"Roc! Roc! No! Roc! Roc! No! No! Roc! Roc!" Connor's, Murphy's, and my voice all mingled together. _

_Murphy thrashed in his chair until he fell over. I got up and kneeled beside Rocco. I laid my hands over his bullet wound to help stop the bleeding. Murphy crawled over on Rocco's other side. Connor continued to scream._

_"You can't stop! You get out of here," Rocco said, his voice weak. _

_"Don't talk like that Roc!" I yelled at him. _

_"Don't ever stop," he said with his last breath. He shuddered and then went still. _

_"No!" I screamed pumping on his chest to get his heart started again._

_"Roc! No! No! Roc! You motherfucker!" Connor yelled. _

_Murphy broke down then. "Yeah! I'm gonna kill them!"_

_I placed my bloody hands on the sides of his face. "Don't let him die in vain. You know what you have to do." _

_I help right himself up on his chair. I looked over to Connor. His face was an open book and bloody as hell. I saw every emotion playing across his face. _

_"You know what we have to do," I said to him. He nodded. I helped him get his feet unhooked from the chair. I stood back and watched the boys do what was needed._

_Murphy gathered his shirt into his mouth. "Do it!" he told his brother. He made his hand as small as possible and Connor reached out and kicked the metal holding his brother to his chair._

_I cringed as I heard Murphy cry out with every kick, the sound muffled by his shirt. Then I heard the sickening crack of Murphy's wrist breaking. _

_I watched as my fiancé pulled himself free. He stood and looked at Connor, then at me._

_"Murphy!" I cried running over to him. I threw myself into his arms as he put his own arms around my waist. "Thank God," I cried. _

_Tears rolled down my face as Murphy pressed kisses to my cheek. "I love you," he said placing his hand on the back of my head, pulling me close. _

_"I love you too," I cried. That's when we heard footsteps. I pulled away from the man I loved. He kicked the metal chair that he had been bound too. The leg snapped off. _

_Murphy grabbed it and moved off to the side. I moved off to the other side to watch the show. The guy walked in. He looked around confused. Murphy stabbed the guy and threw him to the floor. Connor got up and started to kick him. I joined in on the fun._

_Once we knew the guy that was dead Murphy helped me out of the cuffs. Together we helped Connor out of his. Murphy took our guns off of the dead guy. He handed to each of us._

_We then righted Rocco. I stood in between the boys as they placed pennies in Rocco's closed eyes. We then went to our knees in front of him. I pulled my rosary from under my shirt. _

_"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand," we all said together. I had quickly learned the English translation of the prayer. Then we heard the sound of a gun uncocking._

_Murphy and Connor looked at me, then all three of us pulled our guns. We cocked our guns as we stared down the man who had shot us. _

_ "That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command," the man said slowly walking towards us. Connor was the first to uncock his gun and lower it. Murphy and I followed his lead. "We will flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." The man made the sign of the cross over Rocco's body. _

_"My boys," he said placing one hand on Murphy's face and one hand on Conner's face. "But I don't remember having a daughter."_

_"I'm Murphy's fiancé," I told him. _

_"Let's get out of here boys," Connor and Murphy's dad said helping me stand. Connor and Murphy followed his lead. They gathered our things before turning to face us. Murphy handed me my coat and I slipped my gun back in its holster. _

_I put my coat on. I saw my soon to be father in law's eyes flash to my ring as I grabbed Murphy's hand. _

_We walked out of the basement. We went up the stairs where we were met with the scariest sight of the night. Smecker was standing there dressed as a woman. _

_*FLASH*_

_It wasn't long before we were on the road again, heading out of Boston and to New York. We hotel hopped for a while. We tried to get as much information about mob bosses as possible before doing a hit. It had been about two months when that fateful morning came. _

_"Murph?" I asked lazily opening my eyes. Normally the boys or Da would have woken my up by now. I reached my arms over my head and heard the joints in my back pop. I sat up and blinked. The room was empty. _

_"Murphy? Connor? Da?" I called getting out of bed. I didn't see their duffle bags where they had left them. _

_The room was medium sized. A small kitchen sat in one corner and the bathroom was off to the side. If they were here I would be able to quickly find them. I prayed to God that they weren't hurt or playing some horrible prank on me, because then they would be hurting._

_"Hello?" I called. I opened the door and peered inside. Empty. Tears sprang to my eyes. "This cannot be happening," I said quickly walking over to the kitchen. _

_That's when I found it. I picked up the envelope and quickly opened it. I took out the piece of paper and read it. _

_'Elliot, I know that you're going to hate us after this but please don't be mad. We've dragged you under enough as it is. We don't want you to suffer anymore because of us. It was extremely hard for us to make this decision but it had to be done. We figured that if we left while you were sleeping it would be better, not only for you but for all of us. We still love you, all of us, never forget that. Smecker is on his way to come get you. You'll be safe back in Boston. Love, Da and Connor_

_Elliot, my love, my guardian, mon ange, I didn't want to have to leave. I love you and I'll come back for you. When I don't know but I will. I know that you're the one for me. I promise that I'll return and I'll never leave again. I'm sorry that we couldn't say goodbye but this is for the best. Please just trust me on this one. Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves. Please stop crying because I know that you are right now. Everything will work out in the end. Stay strong, like I know you can be. If not for yourself then at least for me. I love you with all my heart mon ange. Love, Murphy'_

_Tears poured down my face and I wiped them away. I could hear the boys say everything that they wrote in their accents. I could even hear Da throw in a quip or two. _

_I was about to throw the envelope away when I heard something fall to the floor. I looked down and saw the sliver chain and locket laying on the floor. I picked it up off the ground. I looked at the locket turning it over and over in my hand. It was a circle with a Celtic knot carved on the front. I looked at the back. 'MM and EP forever' was carved on the back. _

_"Murphy MacManus and Elliot Parker forever," I whispered running my finger over the letters. I continued to cry as I flipped it back over and opened it. _

_Two tiny pictures were in the spaces. _

_The one on the left side was one of me, Connor, and Murphy. It was taken on St. Patty's day seeing as I was wearing my green dress, but I didn't remember it. That wasn't surprising seeing as I had so much to drink. I was standing with one arm around each boy. We all had big goofy smiles on our faces and drinks in our hands. That was before the Russian's burst in and ruined our fun._

_The one on the right side was just of me and Murphy. It was the night after we had done that first hit. The night when we had first said 'I love you'. We were kissing in the picture and we looked so happy and in love. I was trying to shield us from the camera but Rocco or Connor had still found a way around my hand and snapped the picture. _

_With shaking hands I open the clasp. I set it on the table and took my ring off. I threaded the sliver chain through my ring. I then put the necklace around my throat. The chain was long enough that the locket and my ring lay right under my shirt collar, far above where my rosary ended, which was right above my belly button. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I wiped at my face again and walked over to it. I stood on my tip toes and looked out the peep hole. I sighed and opened the door. _

_"Elliot," Smecker said upon seeing me. _

_"Hi Smecker," I said wiping at my face again. I didn't want to feel the weakness of crying in front of a man like Smecker. _

_"Please call me Paul," he said walking into the room. "Murphy told me everything. I see that you're handling it well. He also told me to tell you that it's okay to cry and that it shows that you're strong enough to show emotion and it doesn't make you weak." _

_I could almost imagine Murphy saying that me. Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away. "Thanks for coming to pick me up," I told him moving into the room to gather my things. I threw my few clothes that I had bothered to unpack back into my duffle bag. I also made sure to fold up the note and stick it in there as well. _

_"Are you ready?" he asked me taking the bag from my hand. I nodded, biting my lip. I didn't want to leave but I knew that Murphy wasn't coming back anytime soon. _

_*FLASH*_

_I didn't pay attention for most of the trial. I was just waiting. I was waiting to see if they would show up or even come at all. I knew that they would want to get revenge on the man who took their best friend's life. _

_"I was with my mother. We were at the Genovese, the butcher, because on Thursday she makes agnolcotti for…" I heard Yakavetta say._

_"Mr. Yakavetta! You will demonstrate order in my court room! Counsel proceed," the judge said. I zoned out again. Until I saw the flash of black. _

_I watched them walk in. They looked just like how I remembered them. Guns raised and eyes alight with anger._

_I watched as Connor jumped in with some of the crowd. "You! To the back! Shut the fucking cameras!" Da yelled as Murphy went up and grabbed Papa Joe. "Shut off the fucking camera!" Everyone ducked and I played along, but I knew that they would never shoot an innocent person. _

_"Drop your guns! One at a time, now!" Connor yelled to the guards who were standing near me. They followed his order and threw their guns down. _

_I watched as Da grabbed the judge. "Come here," I heard him growl out in his low Irish voice. _

_"Wait! Where're you taking me?" the judge asked as Da pushed him into the crowd of people. _

_"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later. All eyes to the front," Da said pacing back and forth in front of where Connor and Murphy had Papa Joe on his knees, guns to his head. I stared at Murphy, not really believing he was here. All I wanted to do was jump over the banister and run to him, but I knew that now was not a good time._

_"Now's a good time to fucking do someth…" I heard Yakavetta say. _

_"Shut your fucking mouth!" Connor yelled as Murphy kicked the crap outta him. I smiled at the sight then quickly made my face blank again. _

_My eyes flashed to Da, who was standing in front of a pretty red head. "You must watch dear, it will all be over soon," he told her, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. _

_The fire alarm went off then. I briefly wondered who else was helping my boys. My attention was drawn from my thoughts as Connor and Murphy drew their second gun and jumped up onto tables. _

_"Now you will receive us," Connor started. I saw his eye flash around the room. They met briefly with mine before moving on. _

_"We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry," Murphy continued. He too looked around the room. _

_"We do not want your tired and sick."_

_"It is your corrupt we claim."_

_"It is your evil that will be sucked by us."_

_"With every breath we shall hunt them down."_

_"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies."_

_"Do not kill! Do not rape! Do not steal! These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace." _

_"These are not polite suggestions. These are cause of behavior. And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."_

_"There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain."_

_"But if you do one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day you will reap it!"_

_"And we will send you towards ever god, you wish," Murphy finished. His eyes flashed around the room one last time. They met mine and I saw a look of disbelief cross his face. _

_They jumped off the table and walked over to Da. All three had their guns to Yakavetta's head. _

_"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be," they all said together. I silently said it with them knowing that I should have been up there with them. _

_"In nomine Patris," Da said._

_"Et Filii," Connor continued. All three of them cocked their guns._

_"Et Spiritus Sancti," Murphy finished. _

_The shots rang out around the room. _

_People fled and I fled with them. I ended up near the back of the crowd and I glanced over my shoulder. Murphy was watching me leave. I turned back around and left the room._

_*FLASH*_

_"Well hello there," I heard as I got in. I looked up from the ground to see three people looking back at me. _

_"I hate all of you!" I cried as tears rolled down my face. "Let me out!" _

_"Elliot calm down," that accent I had tried so hard to forget said. _

_"Calm down?" I cried. "Calm down? You have got to be fucking kidding me! You fucking leave me for a month and now you just come fucking riding in like some fucking knight in armor and you tell me to fucking calm down?" _

_"Elliot," Smecker said from the front. "They have their reasons." The van started to move then and I knew that if I was going to get home, the only way was to listen to them._

_I crossed my arms and leaned back. "Then they better be some pretty fucking good ones." _

_"Elliot, we didn't want to leave you. We had no choice," an almost identical voice told me. _

_"One choice my ass," I said looking into icy blue eyes. "That's fucking bullshit and you know it. You had plenty of options, you just didn't see them." _

_"You have to understand that what Connor is saying is the truth. We didn't want to leave but with the next hit that we would have done, all hell would have broken loose if you would have come along," a low and steady voice said. _

_I rolled my eyes. "All hell huh? Why didn't you just ask me to stay behind? Or to hide out and keep watch? Or to have the car ready for the get away? Or only two of you went?"_

_"Would you have done that though? I know you Elliot. You wouldn't have listened to us. Leaving you behind was the only thing to do." _

_I looked at the man I thought I loved as I processed his words. "If you didn't love me anymore why didn't you just say so?" I asked in a quiet voice. _

_"I didn't say that!" he yelled back. I could see the anger flare in his eyes. _

_"You might as well have!" I replied, my own voice rising. "You left me Murphy! I've sat everyday reading the paper to make sure that you were still alive! I cried nightly thinking that you were hurt or dead! I added twenty new cuts to myself! Twenty! In a month!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my song book. I threw it in his lap. "The last four songs are about you. Maybe you should read them, and then you'd know how I've felt!" The songs were titled For Real, Wish You Were Here, Far Away, and Pain. _

_Murphy flipped through the pages quickly reading the lyrics to the songs I had told him about. He looked up at me, his blue eyes glowing. "You don't think that I haven't felt the same way?" he asked me. _

_"I doubt it seeing as you're the one who left me!" I yelled at him. "Unless you've forgotten that?" _

_"I haven't forgotten, but I see that you're not wearing you're ring anymore," he threw at me. _

_I reached under my shirt and grabbed out my rosary and the locket with my ring hanging next to it. "I haven't taken them off since you left," I told him in a quiet voice, not meeting his eyes. _

_The car fell silent then. I looked up to meet Murphy's eyes. I could see every emotion that he was feeling running through the blue orbs. Pain, guilt, hurt, but the most prominent was love. _

_"I'm so sorry Elliot," he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to blink them back. "I should have never left. I should have let Da and Connor handle the hit. I should have stayed in that hotel room with you." _

_I smiled as my tears fell and said, "Ya think?" Murphy's face looked relieved as I stood and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and gently pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. When I pulled my lips away from his I said, "But you have a lot of ass kissing to do before I forgive you, any of you."_

_"Wait what the hell just happened?" Connor asked looking at Murphy and me. "You two were just fucking screaming at each other and now you're kissing? How the hell does that work?" _

_"When you love someone, you would do anything for them," Da said. I looked over at him and saw that he was smiling. _

_"Well then love," Murphy said drawing my attention back to him. "I have a question to ask you. Will you go to Ireland with us?" _

_I stared at Murphy in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked him, my voice jumping an octave. _

_"Of course I am. I'm not leaving you again," he told me. _

_*FLASH* _

_Murphy smiled at me and I reached my hands up to cup his face. "Please never leave me again." _

_He tilted his head and kissed the fresh scars on the inside of my wrist. "I promise. I've seen what it's done to you and I never want to do that again." _

_"Make love to me?" I whispered. _

_Murphy responded to me by kissing me. I felt his hands go back behind me and undo the clasp of my bra. _

_"I love you Murphy," I whispered into his neck as I reached for his boxers. _

_"I love you too Elliot," he whispered back as he threw my bra behind me._

_We spent the rest of the night together. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay in Murphy's protective arms forever. But nothing can last forever. _

_*FLASH* _

_Today was the day that we were supposed to leave for Ireland and I was scared. I had Murphy's hand in a death grip as I stepped onto the large boat. _

_"Murphy, I'm scared," I told him as we stood at the railing. _

_"It will be okay love," Murphy told me as he moved behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other over mine that was gripping the railing. "Just think. You'll see it again someday you'll see it again." _

_I smiled at his words but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I quickly wiped them away as Murphy played with the ring that was on my finger. _

_"Plus once we get home, you'll be able to meet Ma and we can start planning. I know girls love that kind of shit," he said trying to make me feel better. _

_"Murph, I love you and everything but I hate girly shit like that," I told him. "You of all people should know that."_

_That's when the boat started to move. Connor came up on one side of Murphy and I and Da came up on the other. We all watched as my beloved home country grew smaller in the distance and we were off the Ireland. _

_*FLASH* _

_"Elliot Parker do you take Murphy to be your husband?" the priest asked as I gazed at my soon to be husband. _

_"I do," I replied not being able to keep the smile off my face. _

_"And do you Murphy MacManus take Elliot to be your wife?" the priest asked. _

_Murphy winked at me and said, "I do." _

_"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" _

_Murphy leaned over and brought our lips together in the best kiss of my life. _

_Plus I was now married to the vigilante man of my dreams. _

_*FLASH*_

_"Uncle Doc's had a heart attack. They don't know how much longer he'll live," I told my husband as I turned around to face him. I met his blue eyes as his arms went around me. I rested my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. _

_"Everything will be alright lass," he whispered to me as I started to cry. Uncle Doc was my last blood relative. _

_I pulled away from Murphy's chest to look at him. "I have to go back to the states. I know that you don't want me to, but I have to. I don't know the next time I'll be able to see him." _

_"Do you want me to go with love?" he asked me gently wiping my cheeks with his thumbs. _

_I wanted to say yes but I knew that he didn't want to return to the city just yet. We were all happy here in Ireland. Connor, Da, Murphy, and I had all been living on the small sheep farm for almost eight years. _

_*FLASH* _

_I walked through the aisles of the drug store looking for the one thing that I needed. I picked up the pregnancy test box and looked at it. All I needed to do was pee on the little stick and I would know if I was in fact going to be a mom. _

_I quickly paid for it and headed home. I checked in on Uncle Doc, who was still fast asleep in his bed, before heading to the bathroom. With shaking hands I pulled the test from the box. _

_I washed my hands while I waited for the results to pop up. It was a minute after words when that test changed my life. _

_"Oh my God," I whispered as that little pink plus sign stared up at me. I placed a hand over my stomach as I started to cry. I was gonna be a momma. _

_*FLASH* _

_"There is no new information on the victim found slain this morning inside Trinity Church," I sat bolt straight on the couch. That was the boys' old church. I turned the volume up and stared at the T.V. "As you can see the size of the crowd here has increased substantially over the last couple of hours. People are demanding answers as to how a priest could be murdered in a church. But perhaps more shocking, we have confirmed that the body was ritualized with pennies in the eyes. Many remember this as the grisly card of the prolific vigilante killers known as the Saints and Their Angel, who went on a murder spree here in Boston. A rampage that ended eight years ago, when the Saints brazenly walked into open court... and executed Mafia Don, Papa Joe Yakavetta before a courtroom of terrified witnesses, then simply disappeared without a trace." The screen changed to show when the boys had walked into court that day. "The now legendary security camera footage from that harrowing day, our singular tiny glimpse of these infamous and controversial killers. As police have yet to confirm the Saints' possible involvement, the ominous question hangs heavy in the air. 'Are they back?'" _

_"Oh my fucking God," I said. No wonder they didn't answer. They were here. They were back. And they didn't fucking tell me. _

_I grabbed my coat and quickly scrawled a note to Uncle Doc telling him where I went. I headed out the door and quickly walked to the church. Once I got there I could barely get to the front. Once I did I saw three familiar faces. I waved them down. _

_"What are you doing here?" Greenly hissed at me. _

_"Mind telling me why my boys are back in town without telling me?" I asked them crossing my arms. _

_"Let's go," Duffy said holding up the yellow crime scene tape for me to walk under. "There's too many people here." _

_I nodded and followed the three men into the church. I looked in and nearly had to walk out. It was so much like them, but it couldn't be. _

_"Mind explaining why you are here and not in Ireland?" Dolly asked. _

_"Uncle Doc had a heart attack about a month ago. I come over right away LEAVING Murphy, Connor, and Noah back in Ireland," I told the detectives. "I tried calling them today to tell them some good news but no one answered." _

_Greenly walked into the chapel as I rubbed my tired eyes. This was just way to much excitement for one day. _

_I heard Duffy sigh then say, "We need to keep our heads, here. It's probably not even them."_

_"Of course it ain't them but that doesn't really matter, does it. Our skeletons just came screaming out of the closet. We're fucked," Dolly growled back. I had to agree with them. This was bad._

_"We're not fucked," Duffy said._

_"We are totally fucked! And not just fucked, like elephant dick, pounded in the ass, no reach around, jungle fucked!" Greenly said as he came out of the chapel. _

_"Lovely image," I told him as I felt my stomach start to feel funny. _

_"Now's not the time to panic, Green beans!" Duffy said. I smiled at the nickname remembering when we had first met him and called him that. _

_"Oh, I disagree. Now's the perfect time to panic. We're all Accessories to..." Greenly said before he was cut off by Dolly. _

_"Don't you fucking say it!" Dolly growled pointing his finger in Greenly's face. _

_I saw an officer walk in then and I looked between the detectives, who were all still fighting. "Shut the fuck up!" I hissed at them as the cop cleared his throat._

_"Her E.T.A. is ten minutes," the cop said. _

_I put on a fake smile and said, "Thank you." I turned back to the boys waiting for an explanation. That's when I felt it. "Excuse me," I said as I turned and rushed to the bathroom. As I leaned over the toilet I was thankful that I had pulled my hair back this morning. _

_I walked back out of the bathroom after rinsing out my mouth and splashing cold water on my face. I looked around the hallway and saw that the detectives had gone back outside. I walked out and reached them standing on the step next to Greenly. _

_"Game time. How are we playing this?" Dolly asked. _

_"Feds love to pull the divide and conquer routine. We hard line her. Stick together on this. Agreed?" Duffy replied._

_"Agreed. We're a brick wall," Dolly replied. _

_"Let's rock this bitch," Greenly said as the cop car pulled up. I saw three pairs of eyes flash to me. _

_"I'm in. I need to protect them," was all I said. The car stopped and the agent got out. My mouth nearly hit the ground. "Fucking shit." _

_The woman walked over to us and from the corner of my eye I saw Greenly use some breath spray. I smacked him on the back of the head and as she stopped in front of us. _

_"You hafta be Detectives Dolly andDuffy. Am I right? Eunice Bloom. A pleasure," Eunice said shaking the detectives' hands. "And you must be Greenly. Smecker always said you were the funny one." _

_"Well, funny as in ha ha, though not like funny as in gay cause...I'm not...played high school football," Greenly said. I covered my mouth in order to stop my laugh. _

_"And Elliot Parker MacManus," Eunice said looking at me. _

_"Hi Eunice," I said stepping down and giving my friend a hug. _

_"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Ireland with that hot husband of yours," she said as we released each other. _

_"Uncle Doc had a heart attack. I came back to take care of him," I told her. "And glad to know that you approve in my taste in men. You know he has a twin brother right?" I wagged my eyebrows at her and we both laughed. I could feel the stares of the three detectives on us as we spoke. _

_*FLASH*_

_"It's not them," Greenly announced then. _

_I took another look around the room. "It sure looks like them to me," I said as I stepped up to one of the dead men. "Pennies in the eyes and crossed arms. Reminds me of eight years ago," I whispered. _

_"Let me take a look hun," Eunice said stepping up next to me. I nodded and moved back towards the other detectives. I watched as she placed ear plugs in and then started to move around the room. After a few minutes she removed the plugs and said, "It's them."_

_I sent a smug smile to the other detectives. This had my boys written all over it._

_"A wise man once told me, where a man's actions are firmly bound to an unshakable faith one's worst nightmares become sudden, terrifying reality," Eunice said. _

_"What's the symbolism?" Dolly asked Eunice. _

_"Symbolism?" she asked looking at him. _

_"Yea, what does this symbolize?" he asked giving her a smug look. _

_"It symbolizes a huge fuck up. This was a plan that fell to pieces. A lot of it don't make sense which is why it all makes perfect sense," Eunice replied. _

_That's when she started to explain what happened. I really didn't pay all that much attention though. I had no idea how she could handle a job like this. I mean I know that I would get totally sick of it in less than a week. But then again I was the girl who decided that being a vigilante was better than being a bartender. _

_*FLASH* _

_"Quidhic agisinferni?!" (What the hell are you doing here?! LATIN) I yelled as I burst into the room. Three pairs of stunned eyes stared at me while one pair of electric blue eyes met mine. _

_I had taught Murphy how to speak Latin when we were in Ireland and in turn he taught me Gaelic. Connor and Murphy kept Russian to themselves while Murphy and I kept Latin to ourselves. _

_"Elliot?" Murphy asked. _

_"Who the hell is this brawd?" a man who I had never seen before asked. _

_I ignored him and stared down my husband. "Non note, nulla phone invocabis, nihil est? Numquid vos iustus oblivisci ut vos habebat uxorem Murphy? Est, quod ipsa?" (No note, no phone call, nothing? Did you just forget that you had a wife Murphy? Is that it? LATIN) I yelled at him. _

_"Vos scitis quodsuus 'nonverumElliot!" (You know that's not true Elliot! LATIN) he yelled back. "Te amo." (I love you. LATIN) he whispered, his voice sounding defeated, broken, and scared. I was surprised that it didn't crack. _

_"Tá mé leatsaMurphy," (I'm yours Murphy. GAELIC) I said, all hints of anger gone from my voice. _

_"Deoagusi gcónaí," (Forever and Always. GAELIC) he replied back. _

_I had never thought that I would turn into that sappy couple person but Murphy showed me otherwise. We had a saying. "I'm yours," one of us would start off. "Forever and Always," the other would reply. It was like our own special little thing and I loved it. We never said it in English though. It was always in a different language. _

_This time Gaelic so that Connor would know that we made up despite just yelling at each other not even two minutes ago. _

_Murphy walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head in his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. _

_"I missed you so much," I told him. _

_"I missed you too mon ange," he told me. _

_"What the fuck is going on?" the guy who I had ignored earlier exclaimed. "Who the hell is this chick?" _

_I pulled away from Murphy and looked at the man. He had tan skin and long black hair. He was obviously from some Spanish speaking country from the slight accent he had. "I could ask you the same thing," I said crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"Well this here is our Mexican, Romeo," Connor said throwing one of his arms over the man, Romeo's, shoulders. _

_"And this is my wife Elliot," Murphy said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. _

_*FLASH* _

_"Alright Mrs. MacManus, let's take a look at you," the doctor said. He put some gel on my stomach and I hissed at the cool feel of it. He started to rub this wand around on it then and I looked at the little monitor above me. _

_That's when I saw it. Two little circles. I smiled and tears gathered in my eyes at the sight of my baby. _

_"You are officially ten weeks along and both babies are healthy as can be," the doctor told me. _

_"What?" I asked looking at him. "What do you mean both babies?" _

_"Mrs. MacManus, you're having twins." _

_*FLASH* _

_Eunice opened the door and flashed her badge to the young female masseuse. I put a finger to my lips as I walked in after her. Eunice put some lotion on her hands and replaced the girl's hands on the fat man laying on the table. I ushered the masseuse out of the room and gently closed the door. _

_That's when I heard the most disgusting sounds in the entire world. "Oh, yeah," I heard from the man on the table. I stood in front of the door and looked around the room trying to block out the sounds George was making. "Someone's been eating their Wheaties. Yeah, get after it, girl."_

_That's when I spotted it. A large paddle leaning up against the wall. "Pst," I hissed at Eunice to get her attention. She looked up at me and I jerked my head in the direction of the paddle. She smiled at me and nodded. _

_I watched as her hand traveled lower on George's back. "Oh that's good." I watched as she dragged his towel down, exposing his ass. "Let's keep this professional baby. I don't need ya to keep calling me." _

_While he was busy talking I grabbed the paddle and smacked him as hard as I possibly could with it. _

_"AAAAAH!" he cried as he rolled off the table and hit the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!? You fucking bitch!" he cried scrambling to stand. _

_Eunice and I looked at each and then both pulled our guns. George came rushing at us and stopped upon seeing the guns in his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said putting his hands up. _

_"What the fuck did you just say to us?" I asked cocking my gun._

_"I-I-I'm sorry I called you guys that," George said. _

_"Well, how courteous of you to apologize. Courtesy is so important. Don't you agree?" Eunice asked. _

_"I know I sure I do," I growled at the man in front of us. _

_"Y-yeah, I'm down with that," George said, his hands visibly shaking. _

_"Good. Now sit your fat ass down," I told him, my gun never leaving his face. George scrambled to pick up a stool and sit. _

_Eunice holstered her gun then pulled up the armrest on one of the drying chairs and sat. I could see George eye fucking her as she crossed her legs. I on the other hand decided to stay standing. It made for an easier get away if necessary. I crossed my arms over my chest, my gun still gripped in my hand. _

_"Where is Concezio Yakavetta?" Eunice asked calmly._

_"I don't know," George replied giving us a look. _

_"Yeah. There's a lot of stuff you don't know, Hoss," I told him. He gave me a confused look and bit his lip. "For instance, you're the only New York guy George. Your blood just ain't as blue as the rest of them is it?"_

_"Explains why aren't you safely tucked away in some ivory tower with all the other big wigs, sucking on cannoli and cocktail shrimp? That's why you're the one he left on the streets, George," Eunice chimed in, finishing my thought. _

_"Like you know shit all of a sudden!" George nearly yelled at us. "Someone's gotta run our legitimate businesses. Someone's gotta make sure that..."_

_"Someone's gotta chum the waters," Eunice said cutting him off._

_"That's bullshit!" George cried pointing his finger at Eunice. I cocked my gun again but he just kept on talking. "And I ain't saying another fucking word to you. Either of you." _

_"Good. Then you can just listen," I said as he turned his back to us. _

_"We know Concezio had that priest killed," Eunice told him. George looked back at her and I knew that he hadn't known. _

_"Oh, that's another thing you don't know, I bet. But then why would he tell you that George?" I asked. _

_Eunice stood then and walked over to the fat man on the stool. "You and your guys on the street, you're his bait. Gorgeous George, huh? Expendable George is more like it," she told him. She then nodded at me and I shoved my gun back in the waistband of my pants. Eunice and I turned to leave. Eunice looked over her shoulder though and called, "By the by, you got a pretty nice ass for a fat man." _

_We were about to walk out the door when George called to us, "I don't know why you stay with that Irish fucker! You could do much better!" _

_I stopped dead in my tracks. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" I growled turning around to look at him. _

_"You know that they aren't gonna leave this city alive right? Concezio is after them but not you. But I know the truth," he told me. _

_I walked towards him as he spoke to me until I was right in his face. "You fucking say a word to anyone about me. Anyone and I will come after you. That's a promise," I hissed at him before standing and leaving the room with Eunice in tow. _

_*FLASH* _

_"What's this?" Eunice asked holding up a small plastic bag as we all sat around the table at the police station. I was half asleep and Dolly was asleep._

_"Rosary bead," Greenly said. "They found it pushed into the carpet near the victim. Father McKinney wasn't wearing a rosary so it's probably been there a while." _

_That's when Duffy walked in and dropped a giant stack of papers on the table. "The results on all 864 prints found at the scene. All match churchgoers or clergy but one. The partial on the priest's watch is still unidentified," he told us. _

_I ran a hand through my hair and said, "That's horse shit." _

_"Everyone gets printed nowadays," Eunice said leaning back in her chair. "They're inking up these snotgobblers in kindergarten, now." _

_"It's a brick wall anyway. We know Napoleon was wearing gloves. Lab got zilch on chain and lock. The pennies came up clean too," Dolly reminded us. _

_I groaned and slumped onto the table. "I'm gonna go powder my nose," I heard Eunice say but I didn't even look up. _

_"Aw, man. Daddy would knock that out like Mike fucking Tyson," Greenly said as the door closed. I reached a hand out and slapped the back of his head. _

_"Hey!" Eunice cried walking back into the room. _

_"What?! I didn't say nothing!" Green Beans said trying to play it off cool. _

_I lifted my head up and watched as she walked over to the table. She picked the bead up and faced the boards asking, "McKinney wore his watch on his left hand. Where was this found exactly?!" _

_I got up and looked at the boards with her. _

_"Right here, off his left elbow," Duffy said pointing at a diagram of the priest. _

_"Just occurred to me that priest wore a rosary while taking confession," Eunice told us as the other two detectives joined us. _

_I thought about it then cried, "She's right!"_

_Eunice went into drill sergeant mode then. "Dolly, get on the phone! Find out which wrist he wore his rosary on and if he was wearing it that night! Duffy, run that partial through DMV! David put it through INTERpol! Just get an I.D.! Now! Come on! Vamoose!" The three detectives took off. "Elliot go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day," she told me. I nodded and left the room as she went back to looking at the boards. _

_I walked from the police station with a yawn. Eunice was right. It had been a long day. I had been helping try to figure out this case with the rest of the detectives and I had spent all day at the station after the encounter with George. _

_As I walked through the streets of Boston I shivered. I hadn't changed from the lace cut out shirt and boots and I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. I glanced around me and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to stay warm with the chill in the air. _

_Suddenly a hand was over my mouth and around my torso. I started to scream into the hand and squirm around. That's when something crashed over my head. I slumped in my captor's arms and blacked out. _

"Murphy" I whispered coming out of my memories.

"I'm right here love," my husband told me as he grabbed my hand.

I sat up and looked at him. "I remember."

**AN: YAY! Elliot got her memories back! And I had way too much fun going through the begining of this story and 'An Angel in the Darkness' to look for memories. Plus they had to be in there so it all worked out! **

**Anywho please please please please please please please REVIEW! **

**And stay tuned for the next chapter! I can't wait until I get it out! **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Whoo! New chapter! So this chapter finishes up the movie and then there's the epilouge and then it's done! But I kinda have an idea for a squeal so we'll see if that ends up happening! **

**Anywho please enjoy this chapter and don't hate me at the end! **

**FanFicGirl10:I know that there was a lot! Like I said I had way too much fun with that! But I know! Something is actually going right for them for once...at least until this chapter! Read to figure it out! **

**Ragdoll88: I know me too! I hope that I hear back from him! He seems like the kind of person who would reply but we'll see! So far no news yet! But awe thank you! I'm so glad that you like! I've really enjoyed writing it as well! **

**Sissymac: Sorry, I know that it was like super long but there were just too many memories! There were even some that I had forgotten about so it was probably good to go back and reread those parts! **

**Shorty22133: Thanks! I really liked the idea of her basically reliving her life in the matter of like a few minutes. But I'm glad that you liked the idea! And I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations! **

**And I just realized guys that this is the second to last chapter. Man that went by way to fast! Well anywho please review! I hope you guys enjoy it! And remember don't hate me!**

- Chapter Fifteen -

"Murphy" I whispered coming out of my memories.

"I'm right here love," my husband told me as he grabbed my hand.

I sat up and looked at him. "I remember."

"What? What do you remember?" he asked me, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Everything," I told him with a smile.

"Oh thank God," Murphy sighed out as he wrapped me up in his arms. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and kissed the tattoo he had there. "I love you so much Elliot," he told me.

I smiled against his neck and whispered back, "I love you too my Saint." I pulled away from him so that I could kiss him. I brought my lips to his and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster in my bruised and broken state.

Murphy and I didn't part until Connor loudly cleared his throat. I pulled away from the love of my life and smirked at this twin brother. "Little jealous there Conn?" I teased him.

"We don't got time for this right now Elliot, we gotta go," he told me. I nodded at him and stood pulling my husband with me.

"You got a gun I could barrow?" I asked my boys.

Murphy smiled at me and pulled out an extra pistol. He handed it over to me and said, "Always loved a girl with a gun."

I kissed his cheek as I cocked the gun. The familiar sound was comforting to me and I nodded to Connor. He moved out the door and Murphy followed him. I followed after my husband.

We walked from the room I had been held captive in. We moved up the stairs and were walking along a hallway when Connor suddenly stopped. He pointed at the wall next to us.

I moved closer to it and pressed my ear against. I could hear three different men talking on the other side but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I held up three fingers to the twins. We all pointed our guns at the wall and then shot.

We then ran down the rest of the hallway and paused on the side of the window.

Murphy turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Cops are gonna be here any minute Elliot. Go through the front door get out of here," he told me.

"Are fuckin' crazy!" I hissed at him. "I just got you back! I'm not losing you again. Forever and always Murph."

He sighed but nodded anyways knowing that he couldn't change my mind. We grabbed hands and joined Connor at the window.

"One!" Connor yelled.

"Two!" I yelled.

"Three!" Murphy yelled.

We jumped. We flew through the air and smashed through the glass of the greenhouse I had seen on the way in. We landed on a pillar in the middle of the greenhouse. I ended up in between Connor and Murphy being protected as always.

Outside the greenhouse a dozen or more men came flying out from behind trees. Guns went off and I didn't know who I was shooting anymore. To the side of us I could see Da shooting as well.

That's when it happened.

The bullet tore through the right part of my chest. I fell from the pillar clutching my chest and my under my growing bump. I couldn't let anything happen to them. I hit the ground with hard thump.

I could still hear the sounds of gunfire going on around me. I was fearful not only for my life but for my boys lives as well. I clutched my bleeding chest as the firefight raged on around me.

I had been shot before but nothing like this. Getting shot in the leg or arm was a whole other story compared to getting shot somewhere important. You could get shot in the leg and live. You couldn't get shot in the chest and live.

"Elliot!" Someone yelled. I wasn't sure who though. I watched as my boys circled around me, killing everyone who was ready to ambush us.

"Murph," I whispered and he dropped beside me. I reached my bloody hand out a pressed it to his cheek. "Save them." I reached into my pocket and pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

I gasped as the words and my movement made pain shoot through my chest. Blackness blurred my vision. I knew that I was falling. I could hear him in the background yelling at me, but it was too late.

I was no longer an Angel.

- Murphy's POV -

I saw Elliot fall from in between Conn and I. "Elliot!" I screamed as I continued to shoot the motherfuckers surrounding us. I had just gotten my wife back and I wasn't about to let her go again.

Conn and I jumped down from the pillar, not even having to say a word to communicate. We circled around the statue until I got close enough to drop next to my wife.

"Murph," she whispered as I feel to my knees beside her. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out a piece of paper. I knew that it was the same one that had triggered her memories. She pressed the paper into my hand and placed a bloody hand to my cheek. "Save them," she whispered.

Then her eyes closed.

"No! No!" I screamed. "Elliot! Wake up! Please no!" But then I saw it. The small movement of her chest raising and falling. She was still alive, but I could tell that it wasn't by a lot.

That's when I looked at the picture. It was of two little circles in a blurry background. I had watched enough T.V to know that this was from Elliot's doctor appointment before she was taken. This was of my children, my twins.

"Murph come on!" I heard someone yell but I wasn't sure who. I shoved the picture into my pocket, got up and continued to fight on. That's when two bullets hit me. One through my right shoulder and one through my left calf.

I dropped to the ground but continued to shoot. I crawled over to Da, who was on the ground as well. As soon as I got to him I cradled him in my arms and took off his sunglasses.

"Connor!" I screamed praying to God that he wasn't hurt.

"Murph!" came the reply.

I let out a relieved sigh and then focused back on Da as he spoke. "Take me to him! Take me to him!" Connor came stumbling over then. Together we hauled Da to his feet and got him up the stairs he had been laying on.

Once we got to the top I saw the there was an old man sitting in a chair. "I'll see you in a minute, Louie," Da told him. The man nodded. Da raised his gun and ended the man who had put him in jail's life.

That's when Da dropped. Connor and I huddled over him. "No Da. Don't leave. God no," I heard my twin say as tears ran down both our faces.

"Look, look boys," Da gasped out looking above us to the sky. Connor and I looked up as well before looking back down at our dying father. "It's so beautiful. It's a beautiful day."

"No," Conn gasped out.

"It is, Da," I told him as I press my hand to his cheek.

"It's beautiful," Conn said agreeing with me.

Then his eyes closed. I knew that he had lost his battle but in the end he had won by going after Louie. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek then noticed something.

"Conn," I said nudging my twin's shoulder. I grabbed the picture of us with Ma when we were little out of Da's hat. "He kept it all these years."

More tears ran down Conn's face as he took the picture from me. I then pulled out the one Elliot gave me.

"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So, we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomini Patri e fili e Spiritu Sancti," Conn and I whispered at the same time as I put Da's rosary back on him. We made the sign of the cross over him.

I then got up wordlessly and walked over to Elliot. She was still breathing but I wasn't just gonna leave her there. Not this time.

I scooped her up into my arms and then followed my limping twin to through the house.

We walked out the front door to see more cops than I had ever imagined before. Conn and I turned back to back and I saw that we were completely surrounded.

"Drop your weapons!" I heard a man call over the speaker system.

I heard Connor's pistol clang to the floor and I let my own gun fall from my grasp. I kept Elliot cradled as close as possible to me, not wanting to let her fall from my grasp so soon after I had gotten her back. I was never letting her go again.

- Eunice's POV -

After I had given the boys the information they needed I decided I needed a change of looks. I cut my hair short and dyed it black so that no one would recognize me. Then I got the call.

I met up with a priest named Sibeal not too long after the boys had been captured. It had been all over the news that the Saints had been caught, but there was nothing about their angel. I hoped that after everything my best friend would make it out alive, along with those twins she was carrying.

Father Sibeal and I walked along a beach as he explained things to me. "It's a non-expedition country. Passport under a fake name, money, contacts and a map to your final destination," he told me.

"Which is?" I asked giving him a sideways glance.

"A monastery at St. Ackzoo," he replied.

"A monastery?" I asked confused.

"Monasteries enjoy the protection of the holy scene, not even subject to local laws, searches, ect. A sanctuary within a sanctuary," he told me as he ushered me into a little boathouse. From inside I could see a man fishing off the side of the dock. I looked at Sibeal as he said, "He's gonna take you by boat to a private airstrip down the road, we have arranged for your traveling, off the books of course."

But of course I was still confused. "Father, I'm not one to refuse gift but you still haven't told me how you're involved in all this. And second I didn't disappear, you showed up with plans and paperwork in hand, like you knew before I did," I told him.

"The lord works in mysterious ways my dear," he told me. "We just wanted you to know that you aren't alone. We have many resources."

"You keep saying 'we'. Now who is 'we'?" I asked him, my voice dropping to a threatening tone.

"You ready to go?" a voice called.

My mouth dropped open. There was no fucking way. I took my glasses off and looked at Father Sibeal, who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I hear they party pretty hard at that monastery," the man fishing told me.

I slowly walked over to him, my heels clicking on the wood of the dock. I stared at my mentor in shock. He gave me a once over as well as I continued to stare at him.

"Oh," he said looking back at the water in front of him. "I'm not sure I'm in love with that new look you're sporting, Betty Boop."

"I attended your funeral you son of a bitch!" I told him.

"I know. Loved your shoes. The skirt was a little risque for a funeral. But then again, who am I to question one's sense of individuality," he told me but I cut him off.

"What is this?!" I yelled at him.

Smecker looked over at me. "Keep it down. You don't want to scare away my little fishes," he told me.

I spit my gum into the water and yelled, "Fuck your fish! What the hell is going on here?!"

Smecker put down his fishing rod and stood. "Our exposed young lady. You're a very clever little girl Eunice. That's why I chose you. Now it's time for you to put your thinking cap on," he told me mocking my southern accent. I glared back at him. "We got all the financial backing and protection of the biggest corporation in the world. And two CEOs worthy of the public's trust. Now, what do you think is going on here?"

That's when it clicked. "You wanna get them out."

"I wanna get them out, get them working, take this thing to a whole new level. Where are they being held?" Smecker asked.

"The Hoag just ain't any prison," I told him.

" Wrong, that's exactly what it is," he replied. "Just another prison. Run by men. Men, as we both know are fallible."

"Well whatever we do, we gotta do it quick. Those boys aren't safe in there," I told him.

"Oh I don't know. A little birdie told me that they would be just fine," he told me.

I gasped at him. "Would this little bird be named Elliot?" I asked.

"Excatly," he told me with a smile.

"You do know she's pregnant, with twins no less," I told him fearing for my best friend's safety.

"I know. And I'll take care of it."

- Murphy's POV-

It wasn't long before Conn and I were sitting in our hospitalized jail cell, our wounds patched up, waiting to heal and have a court date. Romeo was hooked up to a bunch of machines and we weren't sure if he would ever wake from his coma. There was no news on Elliot.

On the outside of the prison we heard there was a riot of people chanting for our release. Outside our window though was the jail yard.

Conn and I looked at each other and sat up. We looked at the guard at our door and he took his finger off of the trigger.

My twin and I stood and looked out the window. Dozens of prisoners stood looking up at us. I made the shape of a gun with my hands and Conn waved his finger at the inmates.

Then I realized, jail might actually be fun.

Then our cell door opened. A civilian walked in. I had no idea who he was or what he was doing here.

"Mr. MacManus, I have some news on your wife."

**AN: DUNH DUNH DUUUUUUNH! I love cliffhangers so much! Well anywho please review you guys! I hope that you liked it! I think that this is probably my most favorite chapter so far in this story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**But now I have a really great idea for a squeal but it won't come for a while yet cuz I have a ton of other stories that I've been neglecting to work on. So basically I want to get those finished and then I'll start the squeal to this. **

**But in the meantime there still is the epilouge to look forward to! Stick around for that because it's gonna be good! **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I had no idea how long it had been since I last updated! I am so so so freaking sorry! But anywho please enjoy this chapter and the epilogue! I'll do a big author note after the next chapter!**

- Chapter Sixteen -

Then our cell door opened. A civilian walked in. I had no idea who he was or what he was doing here.

"Mr. MacManus, I have some news on your wife."

I gasped recognizing that voice.

"Leave us," the man said to the guard. The guard turned and left the room just like that. "How are you boys?" Smecker asked us.

"Holding up," Connor replied sitting back on his bed.

I sat down as well and asked, "You had some news on Elliot?" I had been dying to know what had happened to my wife since I had gotten here. Had all of my efforts gone to waste? Or was she was gonna be okay?

Smecker grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. "Elliot," he paused looking down at the floor as if to collect his thoughts. "Elliot will be fine. She and the babies are alright. Everyone will survive."

I let out the breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. My family would survive. We were all okay.

"Connor." My brother's head snapped to the ex-detective at the sound of his name. "Eunice is safe as well. She's with Elliot right now but will hopefully be here in time for what I have planned."

"What are you planning?" I asked him.

"I want you out and I want you working again," he told us.

"No," I said. Connor and Smecker both threw me confused looks. "I'm not being a Saint again. Too many innocent people have lost their lives because of us. I almost lost the three most important things in my life because of my 'profession'. I'm not doing it."

"Murphy," Smecker said getting ready to argue with me.

"Don't," Conn told him before he could start. Conn grabbed Smecker's arms and hauled him away from me, but the room was small and I could still hear their conversation. "Murph is the most stubborn man I know. He wants to be with the family he very nearly lost right now. We're gonna most likely go back to Ireland for a while. Maybe even stay there for good. Talk to us again in a few years about being Saints."

"You won't do it by yourself?" Smecker asked.

Conn shook his head. "Absolutely not. Its either all of us or none of us. That goes for Romeo as well."

Smecker nodded his understanding and the pair walked back over to me. Smecker sat down and looked between Conn and I. "Even if you don't go back to being Saints right away I'm getting you out of here. Both of your girls need you."

I looked at Connor and nodded. I was finally gonna get back to Elliot.

*One Month Later*

It had been a month since we had heard from Smecker. One month. 31 days. 744 hours. 44,460 minutes. 2,678,400 seconds. That's how long it had been since I had last seen my wife. That's how long she had been in a coma in the hospital. And it was the hardest, longest, most painful month of my entire life.

The last time Smecker was here he told us that if Elliot didn't wake from her coma he would make sure that she was alive long enough for the twins to be born safely.

It had been one month when the door opened.

I stood and watched as Smecker walked in. "How is she?" I immediately asked wanting to know the condition of my wife.

"Alive," he told me.

I let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't dead yet, but she still had almost seven months to go before the twins were born.

"Anything new?" Conn asked as I sat back down.

"We have a plan, but it involves Elliot," the ex-detective told us.

"No," I growled out. Two pairs of eyes looked at me confused. "I'm not putting her in any more danger. Get someone else to do it."

Smecker glared at me and said. "We need her Murphy or this isn't going to work."

- Elliot's POV -

I woke up in a hospital room attached to a bunch of wires and with an oxygen mask over my face. I sat up gasping for air as I ripped the mask off.

"Calm down Elliot, it's alright," a soothing voice told me. I looked over to my side and saw a woman with short black hair, chewing gum sitting there.

"Who are you?" I asked lying back down and trying to calm my racing heart.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me," the woman said in a southern accent.

A smile spread across my lips as I breathed out, "Eunice."

"Hi hun," she told me with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her taking in her new shorter, darker, hair.

"Making sure that you're alright seeing as Doc has to work the bar and your husband and brother-in-law are in jail," Eunice told me.

I sat up and stared at her in shock. "They're in jail?"I asked weakly.

Eunice stood and walked over to my bed. She sat down on the edge. She gently pushed on my shoulder until I laid back down. "Now before I tell you anything you have to promise that you won't freak out. You've been through a lot in the past month. You don't need to hurt yourself more."

"Just tell me what happened to my husband," I growled at her.

My best friend let out a sigh before launching into her tale. "Once Murphy and Connor left that house after rescuing you they were arrested on the spot. Murphy lied about you though. Told the cops that he had never seen you before. He and Connor told people that they had just found you in that room and couldn't leave you to die there."

"Why the hell would they do that?!" I exclaimed.

"To protect you!" Eunice told me. She took a calming breath. "They wanted what was best for you. Getting tangled up with them would only hurt you in the long run.

"But Eunice I love them! I would do anything to protect them!"

"And I love them too!" she yelled back. She looked at the bed and played with the sheet as she whispered, "I love Connor."

I was speechless for one of the first times in my life. "I had no idea Eunice," I whispered reaching out to my best friend.

Eunice smiled at me and said, "It's okay. It happened when you were…gone."

The room was silent as both Eunice and I were lost in our own thoughts. At one point Eunice stepped out of the room and made a call. I had no idea who she was calling and I didn't ask. She came back into my room and sat down without a word.

That's when the door burst open. A man wearing a reports hat and a long tan coat walked in. He was followed by a man wearing a suit and carrying a pad of paper. Both of their hats were covering their faces.

I stared at Eunice as she stood and embraced the men. Then she spoke. "I thought that you could use some cheering up," she told me. She gestured to the men and they took off their hats.

A smile broke out on my face. Duffy and Dolly walked over and wrapped me into a hug.

"Hi boys," I told them as we released each other.

"Hello Elliot," they both said at the same time. I smiled at them then realized something.

"Where's Greenly?" I asked waiting for the third member of their trio to pop out. "You guys always do everything together."

All three of the old detectives' faces fell. "Greenly died a little over a month ago," Dolly told me in a somber voice.

"I am so sorry," I said looking between them. "How did he…" but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Gun shot. He went to go tell the Saints something and the man who killed the priest, he came in and…and shot David," Eunice explained to me.

"Oh God," I whispered putting my head in my hands. "This is all my fault."

"Elliot this isn't your fault," Duffy told me as he laid a hand on my back.

"With or without you the Saints would have found a way to become the Saints," Dolly said.

I looked up at the three ex-detectives. "Are you sure?" I asked in a small voice.

"Positive," Eunice replied giving me gentle smile.

I let out a small sigh of relief and everyone gathered me into a hug. Once we all let go, a man wearing a white coat walked into my room.

Under his coat he was wearing a pinstriped suit. He was holding a clipboard and had one of those things that doctors use to listen to peoples' heartbeat around his neck. I also noticed that he had glasses on and his hair stood up in the perfect way that I always saw in magazines. I figured that this was the doctor who had been taking care of me when I was in my coma. He looked up from his clipboard and met my eyes.

"Ah, glad to see that you're finally up Elliot," he told me. "My name is Doctor Tennant and I've been the one taking care of you." Doctor Tennant looked back at his clipboard and then looked around the room. "Are you all family of Elliot?"

Before anyone in the room could respond I said, "Yes. My closest family couldn't be here right now so these are my distant cousins."

I could tell that the doctor didn't believe me but I didn't care. The three people in that room were my family and I wasn't letting them leave my side for anything.

"Well Elliot…and family, you are healing extremely well. We got the bullet out successfully. You're very lucky Elliot. If the bullet had been three inches to the left you would have died."

Everyone in the room gave me looks of relief but something was still bugging me. "What about my babies doctor?"

"Both of your babies are completely fine and health as can be. I also have some news if you would like to hear it," Doctor Tennant told me. I nodded and I felt Eunice grip my hand. "I know the sex of your twins, would you like to know?" I nodded again. "Both boys."

I let out the breath I had been holding. Two more MacManus men were going join our ever growing family. I smiled and rubbed my growing belly and smiled.

"What are going to name them?" Dolly asked as he sat on the bed as well.

"I don't know," I replied looking up at him.

"But there is something else," the doctor said. I looked up at him, my smile falling.

Eunice stood and grabbed the doctor's arm. She led him from the room and my eyes followed after them.

"Hey don't worry about them right now Elliot," Duffy said taking up Eunice's spot.

"I have an idea for a name Elliot!" Dolly suddenly said. "What about Anakin and Obi-Wan?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I gave him a strange look. "I like Star Wars so what?"

I rolled my eyes at him as Duffy said "Don't listen to him, I have a better name!" I looked at the detective. "Batman and Robin."

I shook my head, "No way am I naming my kids that!"

"Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"No way," I replied.

"Kirk and Spock?"

I just laughed in response.

"Beavis and Butthead?"

"Mario and Luigi?"

"Ben and Jerry?"

"Cheech and Chong?"

"Simon and Garfunkle?"

"Chip and Dale?"

"Wallace and Grommet?"

"Siegfried and Roy?"

"Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

"Jake and Elwood?"

"Tom & Jerry?"

"Ren and Stimpy?"

"No I got it!" Duffy exclaimed. "Fred and George!" Tears welled in my eyes then. "I'm sorry Elliot I didn't mean to upset you," Duffy said when he saw my tears.

"No it's okay," I told him. "It's just that I used to compare Murphy and Connor to Fred and George when I first met them."

"Yeah, they do seem like them sometimes, but you know that if they are like Fred and George they'll find a way out of jail right?" Dolly asked me.

I nodded and said, "I know but it will take time. I just hope that they get some help." Duffy and Dolly shared a look. I looked between the two men. "Alright, what do you have planned?"

"Well, a little help from an old friend never hurt," a man said as he walked into the room. I studied him for a moment. "Come on little bird, use that pretty little head of yours."

A grin broke out across my face. "Hello Paul," I whispered.

"Hello little bird," he replied taking off his hat and enveloping me into a hug.

"You'll get them out safely?" I asked in his ear.

"Of course I will," he whispered back. I smiled and pulled away from him. "But it will take some time. They're being watched pretty closely right now. It might be a year or two before we can even come up with a plan."

"I want them out in less than seven months," I said laying a hand over my stomach.

Smecker looked at me. Then his eyes flashed with understanding. "Alright. Less than seven months."

I nodded and smiled. Only seven months.

*Seven Months Later*

The sound of the car pulling up the drive woke me from my light sleep. I waddled over to the window and peered out. A smile lit up my face.

I rushed, or as fast as I could go in my extremely pregnant state, out onto the porch.

The car door opened. I was bouncing on my toes waiting for the man who I had waited seven months to see get out.

Connor stepped out of the small black car. A grin broke out on his face when he saw me. Then someone laid a hand on my back. I turned and saw that it was Eunice. I knew that grin was for her.

I nudged her with my elbow and said, "Go to him." She looked over at me and smiled.

I watched as she ran out over the lawn and into her love's arms. Connor picked her up and spun her around. I smiled at the sweet gesture. I was so busy watching them that I didn't even notice him.

"I remember when that was us," a voice whispered in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled and leaned back into Murphy's embrace. "It's so good to have you back," I whispered.

My husband pulled me closer and whispered, "Ego numquam relinquo vobis iterum Elliot." (_I'm never leaving you again Elliot. __**LATIN**_)

"Bonum, quia ego numquam relinquo vobis iterum me," _(Good, because I will never let you leave me again. __**LATIN**__)_ I replied.

"Te amo Elliot," (_I love you Elliot. __**LATIN**_) Murphy whispered.

"Te amo nimis," (_I love you too. __**LATIN**_) I whispered back.


	18. Epilogue

**AN: Hope you guys like this ending! I know that it's kinda wordy but I wasn't excatly sure how to end it so this works! But like I said, check next chapter for a huge...and I mean HUGE author's note! **

- Epilogue -

*Ten Years Later*

It had been ten years since I had been kidnapped. It had been ten years since I had been an Angel. It had been ten years since I had gotten my husband back from jail.

A lot had happened in those ten years.

Murphy and I had three kids. The twins, Seamus Noah MacManus and Riley Matthew MacManus, and three years after they were born we had a daughter named Regan Annabelle MacManus, after Murphy's mother and my mother.

Connor and Eunice got married about a year after my, our, Saints got out of jail. They also had two children. A boy the same age as Regan named Daniel Rocco MacManus and a girl two years younger named Cassidy Elliot MacManus.

After about two years since the prison break Eunice shared some information with me.

"Elliot, do you remember the day when you woke from your coma?" she asked as we sat on the couch in my family's house. I nodded. "Do you remember that the doctor was gonna tell you some bad news, but I took him out of the room before he could?" I nodded again. "Well he told me what was wrong. You have depression. The chemical mixture in your brain is off."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked her tears forming in my eyes.

"Because it will most likely pass on to your kids."

I started to sob then. My kids would be just as messed up as me.

A few years later the kids started school. Now Seamus and Riley were both in fifth grade and Regan was in second.

We found out that both twins were big into prank pulling, but one would exspect that from a MacManus twin. Also we learned that Seamus was so much more like me than like Murphy. His favorite class is music and he even told me that he wanted to go to the states and be on Broadway. Riley was the rebellious one though. He would always come up with most of the pranks. He could always get his brother to join in on his antics though. I don't know how many times we had been called down to the office at school.

Regan was like nither of us. She was smart yes, but also so much more. She read all the time. She always had a book with her. She was also good with art. Knew so much about the subject that she probably could win a game show. She was also good at it too. Her pictures hung everywhere in our house.

And so far none of our children displayed signs of depression, but we kept a close eye on them all the time. Had to anyways with the twins running around. Murphy and Connor were no help in that department. That's where they got most of their prank ideas from in the first place.

"Knock it off Connor!" I scolded my brother-in-law as he told my sons yet another good prank story.

"Awe come on Ma!" Riley cried. "That was a good one!" I gave him a look that hushed him.

"Come on Ma. Can't we at least hear the end?" Seamus begged.

Murphy walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Aye. You can hear the end, but don't let us catch you pulling that one," he told our boys.

All three cheered and Murphy embraced me.

"Pretty sure they've given us more hell than we gave our own Ma," he told me.

I chuckled and gave Eunice a wink across the room as she caught my eye. "That is probably the biggest accomplishment that they could ever have in your eyes isn't it?" I asked him.

I felt Murphy chuckle behind me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Aye, but their mother is much prettier."

I smiled and leaned back into him. I looked over my family with a smile plastered on my face.

We were all living a happy life in Ireland. Everything was normal. Everything was perfect. Maybe a little too perfect for us, but I didn't care.

Maybe some stories do end with a happily ever after…


	19. Author's Note

**AN: Well I hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed the ending! I think that I did a really good job on it! **

**So if you haven't yet, please review! It's my sweet 16 birthday today so think of your review as my birthday present! **

**Now to my supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers/ readers! **

**Sissymac: Thank you so much for you support and your reviews! And don't worry I haven't forgotten about my Star Wars story, but I'd like to get a few other stories wrapped up before that! But again thank you so much for all of the reviews and support!**

**FanFicGirl10: My friend, I love you so freaking much! You have review every chapter and that is an amazing feat all on it's own. I say thank you so much for that! You have really helped keep me going on this story! I hope that you will like the sequel! It will be way different than this two and my Walking Dead one involving Elliot. Anywho thank you thank you thank you! I love you dearly my friend! **

**hayleyjune13: Although your reviews were short I still say thank you for all of the support! I'm so glad that you enjoyed this story so much to keep reading it! **

**DixonVixon: Alright your wish is my command! I gave you the last chapter and the epilogue! I hope that you enjoyed them! **

**To anyone else who reviewed: Thank you guys so much for all of your support and kindness! I'm so glad that you liked this story enough to review! You guys mean the world to me! Thank you all so much! **

**To anyone else: Thank you for taking the time to read this little story of mine! You guys are amazing! I love you all so much! And please read the sequel! **

**So I guess that this is the end. Elliot's story has ended but Seamus and Riley's has only just begun...**

**Love, vcbxnzm21**


	20. Author's Note Part Two- Contest!

**So I know that I finished this story but I have a special contest going on! **

**The winner will get a first look at the sequel! **

**Here is the contest, you have to be the first to get the refrence to my favorite show in the story!**

**Four hints. **

**1 It is not a Walking Dead refrence. **

**2 It happenes during Elliot's point of view.**

**3 It happens near the end, but I'm not telling which chapter.**

**4 It has to do with a character and the actor who plays him. **

**Alright so that's basically it! Send in your guesses to me via PM. Any guesses that I get in reviews will automatically be deleted! Good luck to all of you! **


	21. Author's Note Part Three- Sequel!

**Hello everyone! Just an update! The sequel to this story is now up! It's called "Following in Their Footsteps". I hope that you guys like it! **

**That's all for now! **


End file.
